Princess of Darkness
by Random Dice
Summary: They were all mythical. Some were more obvious than others, like Finn, he was the son of a Giant, or Tina, she was the daughter of a Vampire, or even Brittany, the daughter of an Angel. And others were a bit more challenging. More summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Princess of Darkness  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Glee  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Santana/Brittany  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Yes.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>They were all mythical. Some were more obvious than others, like Finn, he was the son of a Giant, or Tina, she was the daughter of a Vampire, or even Brittany, the daughter of an Angel. And others were a bit more challenging, like Quinn, she was the daughter of a Fairy, or Artie, a son of a Wizard.  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I was thinking because of all this sadness, I'd try a little AU thing, and I was watching SNL and saw Seth talking to the Devil (my favorite part of the weekend update) and when he said he was the Prince of Darkness, I was slapped in the face with the idea that Santana is the Princess of Darkness.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Nope, not today, nor tomorrow, but…Just no.

/

They were all mythical. Some were more obvious than others, like Finn, he was the son of a Giant, or Tina, she was the daughter of a Vampire, or even Brittany, the daughter of an Angel. And others were a bit more challenging, like Quinn, she was the daughter of a Fairy, or Artie, a son of a Wizard. They were all magic and mythical, they were all creatures and they eventually found out what another was.

But when the new girl showed up, they were stumped. She had sun kissed skin, with coal black hair and darker eyes. Her quick wit and sharp tongue put her in a lower category on their lists. She insulted all those who spoke to her, she scared teachers into submission, and followed her own rules. "She must be some sort of dark being." Quinn said. And they agreed, but when Brittany, their resident Angel, became attached to the dark girl, they questioned them selves.

"Britt wouldn't be friends with an evil being, would she?" Puck, the Werewolf, asked his singing group members once they were situated in the choir room, awaiting the always late Treefolk that was their teacher. Mike was next to him, with Tina on the other side of him. She absentmindedly stroked Mike's pointy Elf ears as she thought of an answer for the Wolf.

"No," Tina shook her head. "I mean…" She shifted her eyes to Quinn. "Would she?"

The blonde frowned and shrugged. "Brittany is friendly with anything that moves."

"True," Kurt murmured, the Pixie boy's head in his boyfriend's lap. The Hobbit Blaine nodded in agreement. "But Brittany is an Angel; shouldn't she know when something is meant to just be left alone?" The Pixie let out a sigh at his friend's ignorance.

"Perhaps we have judged this student unfairly, I must say, we don't even know her name." Rachel commented. Finn looked over to the Dwarf.

"You're right!" He said, jumping to his feet and nearly fell. The Giant blushed and flashed an embarrassed smile to the Dwarf girl.

"Finn, sit your ass back down." Quinn snapped at him. His smile fell and he slowly lowered himself into a small chair. The Fairy was known to be quite devious when people didn't listen to her.

The discussion was ended as Mr. Shue made his way into the room, clapping his hands with a new assignment already spewing out of his mouth. They didn't talk about it in a group for another few months. Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, and Tina talked about it amongst them selves and Artie and Mike threw a few ideas out too, but never did the club get together and talk about it.

That is, until Rachel was walking down the hallway and witnessed Brittany pushing the new girl up against the school lockers and press an open mouthed kiss to the girl's tan skinned neck. The Dwarf saw the tanned girl melt into the touch and heard her moan out in a language that was from the Underworld.

The small girl ran in the other direction, pulling her phone out and texting all Glee club members, telling them to meet her at the choir room, as soon as possible. The choir room was in the same wing of the school Rachel was in, so it wasn't long before the brunette made it there. After waiting three minutes, the teenagers showed up and Quinn growled at Rachel. "What do you want now Dwarf?"

"While I may resent the fact that you use my species as an insult, I have pressing matters; I was walking down the East hallway and, to my horror, witnessed Brittany and the new girl making out and the girl spoke in Underworld language." She rushed out. All members froze for a moment before all of them were fighting to get out the door and to the East hallway where Rachel previously saw the two girls.

Finally getting to the hallway, Quinn yanked open the closest closet door where she knew them to be and ripped a half dressed Brittany out by her pure white wings. "Ow, ow, ow! Quinn! What are you doing?" Cried out the tall blonde as she struggled to get her feathers out of the Fairy's tight grip.

"What am I doing? Brittany! You're in the middle of school, kissing this thing!" She gestured to the tan girl who lazily made her way from the small room where she and Brittany were getting their sweet lady kisses on.

"Santana is not a thing! She's-"

"What are you?" This time it was the Wolf boy who spoke. He took in her look once more. Her eyes were darker, if possible, but a glint of something caught his attention and he held her eyes. A smell passed under his nose and he felt like he was at his uncle's cooking barbeque. A small, but not weak, smirk crossed her lips as she saw him take her in.

"Let's play a game," Santana started. "You each get one guess as to what I might be, one and only one, and if you guess correctly, I'll leave, but. If you all guess wrong…" She ran her hands over her clothes to fix them. "I get a favor, from each of you."

"I'm not playing this stupid game with you, Satan." The Fairy bit out. "Tell us what you are, right now."

"Actually Quinn,-"

"It's Santana." The girl correctly easily and stopping the Angel before any information could get out. "And it's no fun if I just tell you, you have to guess." Santana let out a grin that stretched across her cheeks.

"A Harpy." Mike guessed first. The tan girl shook her head as the other creatures formed a half circle around her and the wall behind her. Brittany was forced from the circle when Quinn closed the gap that the blonde tried to get through, making sure that the Angel and creature in front of them could not touch.

"An Elf?" Artie grimaced when Mike glared at him. This girl looked nothing like an Elf. Santana yawned in mock boredom.

"Furie." Mercedes, the Finfolk, and Tina shouted out. A 'nope' dropped from the girl's red, full lips.

"Imp?" The Hobbit sounded highly unsure of himself that Santana burst out laughing.

"What about a Fairy?" Finn tossed out into the semi-circle. Rachel had to hold onto Quinn to keep her from jumping onto the Giant.

"A Succubus." The Wolf boy said with a wink. Santana glared at him and cut off his fantasy with a curt shake of her head, swaying her dark locks and revealing the tips of sharp, pointed ears.

"A Selkie." Commented the Pixie boy with a bit of hope, only to have his hopes dashed by a negative answer.

By this time, only Quinn and Rachel were left to guess and the Dwarf was slightly fearful that the Fairy girl would have her head if she were to guess wrong. "T-troll."

"No. That means it's just you in the game Quinnie."

"Don't call me that." The short blonde walked around the tanned girl. "You have pointed ears, but aren't an Elf or an Imp. You hold a dangling red ball piecing at the tip of your left ear, which is a sign of the Underworld. You speak the Underworld language. You smell of smoke and ashes. You have the strong essence of a dark being; yet, you have a human form…" She spoke almost to herself. "Maybe, a Demon?"

"Is that your final answer?"

"No, because I know that there are types of Demons, different types. You can't be a Hell Demon. And not a Dimensional Demon because you are in this realm…You're an Earth Demon." Quinn told her confidently, sure she was right. Santana's face was emotionless for two beats. She gave nothing away, but her eyes were laughing, mocking her almost. A dark grin was on her face.

"Wrong." She let the word slip slowly from her mouth. Quinn's confident demeanor left her. "I win. I receive a favor from each of you whenever I so choose." Santana pushed her way past a gaping Quinn to reach her Angel. "I think we should leave this school day behind and head to mine so we can be uninterrupted." Brittany giggled as she nodded, her eyes twinkling as she reached out her hand to grasp Santana's. Both girls began to walk away when Quinn shouted.

"What the hell are you?" She was furious at being wrong and her eyes changed to a forest green in her anger. "We've guessed some pretty good ones and you deny them all. How do I know you're telling us the truth?" She asked. "I've never even heard of you, and I'm a Fabray, we know everything."

Santana stopped, crossed her eyes which made Brittany giggle again, before turning around. She stepped closer to the Fairy. "Yes, I'm quite aware of you nosey Fabray's, but you have heard of me. If not, then you most definitely know of my father, that much I can assure you." The air around the darker girl became thick and the smell of smoke, more prominent. She pushed her hair behind one ear, showing off her Demonic features. "Perhaps I should introduce myself properly." She held out her left hand. They could see Underworld markings poking out from underneath the fabric of her blood red shirt. "I'm Santana, Princess of Darkness."

Artie, Mike, Puck, and Mercedes felt their jaws drop. Tina and Rachel took involuntary steps back. Quinn was suddenly ashen and Finn looked confused at the reaction around him.

"I don't get it, what's so bad about that?" He asked.

"She's the Princess of Darkness." Rachel whispered, afraid to let her voice get any louder. "Finn, she's the daughter of the Devil himself." The Giant paled.

"She's not a Demon. She doesn't have a dark essence. She's Darkness itself." Quinn murmured. "The only thing darker than her, is her father."

"And here I thought you would happy I wasn't a Demon." The Princess commented, pulling her ignored, outstretched hand back. "Oh well, come on Britts, it shouldn't be too long to get to my place."

This seemed to snap the Fairy out of her stupor and she grabbed Brittany's wrist. "Brittany, you can't go to her home, it's in the Underworld!"

"I know that-"

"Do you?" Snapped Quinn, glaring at the ditzy Angel in front of her. The Princess of Darkness growled at what the Fairy was implying.

"Brittany, I know you like to believe that there is good in everyone," Mercedes started uneasily for she was in the presence of Darkness itself. "But, there is evil in Santana, true evil."

"She has good inside her." Brittany countered, getting her wrist loose from Quinn's hold and grabbing Santana's hand next to her. "I see it, even if you don't see it, doesn't it help that I see it? I'm an Angel, it's up there in things I was born with." No one said anything and the Angel sighed. They didn't understand that even people like Santana had a soft spot. Lucifer had one and it was Santana, and now Santana had one, and it was Brittany. Just because they were clouded with an overwhelming amount of shadows, doesn't mean that there wasn't a light inside trying to stay alive. "C'mon San. Let's go."

**TBC?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Princess of Darkness  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Glee  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Santana/Brittany  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Yes, but nothing major. (Like Mash Up)  
><strong>Summary: <strong>They were all mythical. Some were more obvious than others, like Finn, he was the son of a Giant, or Tina, she was the daughter of a Vampire, or even Brittany, the daughter of an Angel. And others were a bit more challenging, like Quinn, she was the daughter of a Fairy, or Artie, a son of a Wizard.  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I wasn't going to continue this, like, at all, it was just suppose to be that little one shot because the depressing stories were killing me, and I knew it was to others too and I just wanted to break it up and give you something that could be simple and easy and that had absolutely nothing to do with 'Mash Up'…  
>But then someone asked me to keep it going, and that happens sometimes and then, another person, and another, and, now, this is multi-chaptered, but I have no idea where to go, so, this might be all over the place.<br>Thank you all for the reviews and alerts and favorites, they were absolutely the best thing to receive today because I was bored out of my mind at school, thank you!  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Nope, not today, nor tomorrow, but…Just no.

/

Brittany smelled smoke before she actually awoke. It wasn't unpleasant, just strong and directly below her nose. Her pale nose twitched and she sleepily blinked crystal blue eyes open. The first thing she saw was darkness. The room she was in was black with little gray patterns painted intricately over it. She shifted and felt a bare arm tighten around her naked waist.

That's how the second thing she saw was Santana. She always carried that scent that the Angel had grown to miss, the smell of the Underworld, the smell of Santana's kingdom and home. The Princess was pressed into her side with an arm thrown protectively over the blonde's body.

They left the school and the Glee club behind and, true to Santana's word; they used Santana's teleportation ability and arrived in the Darkness' room to continue what they started in the hallway of their school.

"_Whoa." Santana led the other girl to sit down on the edge of her bed. The dark girl leaned on her knees, her hands resting on the Angel's jean covered knees. Her thumb traced infinity signs to sooth the blonde and she waited for her lightheadedness to leave. "I'm sorry. That was…"_

"_Yeah," Santana nodded. "It happens, I shoulda warned you." She told her in way of apology. Brittany titled her head to the side and smiled at the girl everyone was terrified of. The Darkness chuckled and let her lips form a half smile back. "What?"_

"_Nothin'." The blonde shrugged. Her hands landed on Santana's and traveled up her arms and down her torso to grab the hem of the red shirt. When the Angel tugged on it, the Princess obliged and raised her hands. Throwing the shirt to the side, Brittany took Santana in, like she did every time they lost their clothes._

_The tan skin was toned and abs rested lightly on her abdomen. Black markings swirled on Santana's shoulders in loops and sudden angles that painted themselves down her biceps and under a black lacy bra and stopped beneath the girl's collar bones. Brittany allowed her digits to follow the markings in every twist and turn they made. The Princess shut her eyes as her body shivered in anticipation, only to snap back open when a hand moved down her right arm to her own gloved hand._

_The Angel reached the edge of the skin tight glove that stretched up to the middle of her forearm and left the tips of the tan girl's fingers for anyone to see. When she touched the glove, Santana jumped and pushed her back on the bed, careful of her companion's wings. The black silk sheets bunched up around them, but neither cared. "That glove doesn't come off, you know that." The Princess whispered against the shell of Brittany's ear._

_While her right held her off of Brittany, her left, ungloved hand, gently pet the Angel's white wings. They were the whitest, cleanest, purest thing Santana had ever seen. The feathers had individual streaks of silver in them and it made the bunch of it shine. It was Brittany's turn to shiver, the feeling of hands on her wings was a major turn on and the way the girl on top of her handled them was an orgasm waiting to happen._

It was incredible, as it always is with Santana, and when they grew too tired to continue their activities, they fell into a comfortable sleep with Santana's sheet pulled up around them, more to offer privacy if anyone were to enter Santana's room than to keep them warm. The Princess of Darkness let off enough warmth for the two of them.

Brittany found herself tracing the markings on the brunette's shoulder once again. They were peculiar, she had never seen them before and they almost looked like tattoos. Her hand drifted lower to two small, discrete bumps just to the inside of both shoulder blades. When her fingers brushed against one, Santana's entire body stiffened and she pushed herself away from the Angel.

"San?" Questioned the blonde lightly.

"It's nothing, by back just hurts." Santana pushed the sheets off her and walked around collecting their clothes and throwing them in a pile at the foot of the bed. She then walked to a dresser and pulled out two pairs of sweat pants and two tank tops, both sets of clothes black and white respectively. She handed Brittany the white set.

"Maybe it's the bumps on your back." The Angel said off handedly, not noticing the dark girl tense as she pulled the white tank top over her blonde head. "I touched it and you woke up. Do they hurt?"

The Princess was quiet as she slipped on the black sweat pants. "Yeah, but it's been like all my life, so I don't mind, I wasn't expecting someone to touch it." Both girls were eventually dressed and Santana grabbed Brittany's right in her left to lead her out of the room. The corridors of the castle where Santana lived were bare as they usually were.

"Want anything to eat?" Asked the Princess as the two stepped into a kitchen. Santana went straight for the fridge and began pulling out eggs and bacon and cheese.

"Yeah, I'm starved!" To agree with her, the Angel's stomach growled loudly causing Brittany to blush and Santana to burst out in laughter. Brittany jumped onto the counter with her legs dangling over the counter top innocently watching Santana move effortlessly throughout the kitchen. She cracked eggs into a bowl and whisked them into a creamy yellow mixture. She poured them into a skillet that was preheating on a stove not far from Brittany. She placed another skillet on a different burner and began laying the bacon strips into it.

"If you want to be friends with Quinn, you could just give her bacon." The Angel said. The Princess glanced sideways at her for a second before looking back at her food.

"Why would I want to be friends with the Fairy?" Santana wondered out loud. Brittany's eyes furrowed and before she had a chance to answer, someone entered the kitchen. Santana's ears twitched at the sound of the foot steps and didn't turn around when she called out, "Hello Papa." Brittany looked at the man who grinned lovingly at his daughter. His skin wasn't red like mortals depicted him. He seemed to be a regular man to Brittany with the same looks as Santana, tan with black hair, dressed in a black suit and a red silk tie hiding the buttons of a black shirt.

The only thing abnormal about him really, was his eyes that were a vibrant red.

"I still don't know how you do that." He told his daughter, laughing. The Princess laughed too. "It's those ears of yours. I swear you get them from my mother, she could do the same thing." He walked over and kissed the side of his child's head. He then turned and smiled at Brittany. "Hello Brittany, it's wonderful to see you again."

"Hi Mr. Santana's Dad!" She grinned joyously. She had been coming to the castle with Santana since the week after she met her. While her father had been hesitant because she was an Angel, he had warmed to her and treated her like another daughter.

"I told you to call me Lucifer." He said. She frowned.

"But my parent's said to call old people Mister." Santana howled with laughter at her father's expense. He grumbled that he was not _old_ which made his daughter laugh harder to the point of tears.

"Face it Dad, you're an old man." He playfully stuck out his tongue before telling them he had a meeting with some Aboveworlders and Upperlanders and he'd see them later.

"Aboveworlder?"

"People who come from Earth." Santana explained, placing their omelets on two plates and adding three slices of bacon as sides. "It's a collective term. It's a meeting with Fairies, Pixies, Merfolk, creatures like that, to make sure the alliance between their world and ours stays intact."

"What happens if it's broken?" Brittany asked, hopping off the counter to sit at the table where Santana moved their food. Both sat down and began to eat.

"Then all ties are broken and we could go to war." The Princess shrugged.

The Angel looked at the girl with worried and concerned eyes. "You wouldn't have to fight, right? Because you're the Princess?" Santana sighed.

"The Underworld works differently than the Above World." She told her, scooting her eggs around on the plate. "The most powerful, my Dad and I, we would be on the frontlines to protect our home, our kingdom, it's been our birthright and it's something we take very seriously."

"But-"

"Let's not talk about it." Santana smiled sweetly. "It wouldn't happen anyway, we've stuck so close to our side of the treaty that if it were alive, we'd all have its babies."

"Okay…if you're sure." The Angel said hesitantly.

"I am." Santana reached across the table and laced her fingers into the pale ones that belonged to her Angel. "Now, I can think of something that'll take your mind off something that will never happen." The devilish grin that overtook the Princess' features made the Angel return one of her own and she dragged Santana back to her room.

**TBC…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Princess of Darkness  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Glee  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Santana/Brittany  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Yes, but nothing major.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>They were all mythical. Some were more obvious than others, like Finn, he was the son of a Giant, or Tina, she was the daughter of a Vampire, or even Brittany, the daughter of an Angel. And others were a bit more challenging, like Quinn, she was the daughter of a Fairy, or Artie, a son of a Wizard.  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I fell asleep last night with three e-mails in my AOL account, I woke up at five with forty four. You guys make me excited to write because you are excited to read. I love that some of you questioned the markings and the glove and the bumps, it will come soon enough, be calm, but it takes time so it doesn't look rushed (which is a problem I have if you've read some of my older stories).  
>Thank you all for the reviews and alerts and favorites!<br>**Disclaimer: **Nope, not today, nor tomorrow, but…Just no.

/

"I don't understand why though."

"I doesn't matter why, all that matters is that we're in her debt." Quinn snapped at the Giant. The club members sat in the choir room at their lunch time to discuss what happened at the school the day before. It irked the Fairy to her core and she didn't have the guts to tell her Mother and Father of the trouble she managed to get herself into.

"Is there anyway to get out of it?" Mike asked, looking around the room, hoping someone would say yes.

"No, I talked to my Mom, she said that because it was a deal made with the Darkness herself that we're bound until we pay her back." The Vampire girl told them with a rueful sigh.

"Great, just fucking great." Puck growled. "My parental unit is pissed. She demanded that I get out of it before she makes me do something like eat pork and ruin my Jewish stance."

"I don't think she would." Tina said. "My Mom said that the Underworlders are much different then how the Upperlanders make them out to be. She has a good friend, you see, that's an Underworlder-"

Quinn cut her off. "I don't care if your Mother was from the Underworld herself; those creatures are heartless, soulless monsters that follow Lucifer like he's made of gold."

"You better watch yourself, Fabray." Said a voice that sent shivers down the spines of all in the room. They looked at the door way and saw Santana and Brittany standing there, Brittany with a slight frown and Santana with a scowl. "I may have no say in this realm, but my family will be at least respected in my presence."

"So when you leave I can talk shit about you and your father all I want?" The blonde asked snarkily.

"All you wish." The brunette agreed. "But know that you are still in my debt. And I'm quite aware how much you don't want your parents to find out." She smirked at the scowl that transferred to the other girl's face. "That's what I thought."

"When are you going to ask of us these favors?" Wondered Rachel aloud to Santana.

"In do time." Was all she said.

There was a silence in the room. The club members were watching the Princess of Darkness like a hawk, taking in her appearance and making sure she didn't try to do anything suspicious. Santana was wearing a cream colored top that was sleeveless on one side and flowed down on the other. "What are those black marks? Tattoos?" Kurt asked with a scrunched up nose.

Santana raised her right bare shoulder to look at them like she had forgotten what they had looked like. "These? They're my title markings."

Artie cocked his head to the side in confusion. "What are title markings?" By this time, the Angel and Princess had moved farther into the room and sat at the piano bench so they could see everyone in the room.

"They're tradition in the Underworld." She spoke with pride laced into her words. "At the age of fifteen, we go through a ritual to ask those who watch over us to put these marks on us. It's a long ritual with things I'm not aloud to say outside of the Underworld realm, but it burns into our skin and it gives us the title we'll have for the rest of our lives."

"Your whole life? But what if your rank changes?" Finn asked.

"When circumstances change, markings change." The Princess said with a simple shrug.

"What does that mean? If circumstances change, the markings change?" Questioned Tina, who was leaning forward at the information that was being told.

"It means exactly as it sounds." She huffed at having to repeat herself and explain, but Brittany could tell she was excited to be telling of her heritage. "It's almost as if the markings are alive, they change with us." She turned so the group could see her bare shoulder better. "My markings show my royalty, my rank in the military, and my place in the Underworld."

"And all the demons have them?"

"All the Underworlders have them." The Darkness corrected Tina.

"That's so cool." Mike awed with star struck eyes. The Elf was always fascinated with the Underworld, but they kept their traditions to themselves. The information he was hearing he knew he would never find in a book somewhere, it was something he knew had to be told from an Underworlder themselves. That's what made having the Princess of Darkness at his school so amazing.

"What are you doing in here?" Quinn asked angrily, knowing Mike and Tina were most likely going to befriend the Underworld native.

"Britt wanted to see why you were having a meeting without her."

"Oh yeah! That's right, I forgot." She grinned at her dark companion who naturally grinned back. Santana liked this Angel a lot. She was different then all the other Angels she had met. She held her wings close to her body, not because she wasn't proud of them, but because she didn't like to show off her wings that stretched seven feet in each direction. "What's this about? Did Mr. Shue call another casting meeting?"

"Uh, no-"

"Yes!" Rachel cut off the Giant. "As you know, we're one short for Sectionals and if we do not fill the vacant spot in the next six weeks, then we won't be able to perform."

Brittany's face lit up as she turned to Santana. "Hey, you like to sing!" The Princess shook her head.

"No. No, no, no. I'm not doing this." The Angel physically deflated.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't like these people, and they don't like me."

"That's not true. Tina and Mike seem to like you, and Blaine likes everyone. I'm in the club, and I like you."

"No, I won't do it and don't pout at me." Santana frowned as Brittany's pout deepened. She hated it when she pouted because she always caved. "Fine! Just stop with the pout!"

"Yay!" The blonde launched herself at her friend and tightly wrapped her in a hug while murmuring in her ear all the things they could do once school ended. The club watched in surprise at the sudden turn in attitude and how much influence the Angel had on the Darkness.

"Wait," Shouted Quinn as she jumped to her feet, throwing her hands in the air. "Wait two friggin' seconds! We don't even know if you _can_ sing."

"You want me to audition?" She sounded so amused that the Fairy's nostrils flared.

"Right now."

"Quinn, she has had no time to prep-"

"Shut up Dwarf. Right now."

"Fine." She gracefully made her way to the middle of the room and rolled out her neck to force it to crack a few times. She slapped her thigh a few times in a steady beat to whichever song she would be singing. "He left no time to regret, kept his lips wet. With his same old safe bet. Me and my head held high and my tears dry, get on without my guy." When she finished, all, but Quinn, clapped and welcomed her to the group.

"You know Amy Winehouse?"

"Course, she's one of my favorite singers." She glanced back at the clock behind her and went to take Brittany's hand. "Come on Britt, you have that homework to collect from your last class, remember?" The blonde nodded and left the room with Santana. As soon as the girls were out of sight, Quinn jumped up and advanced on Rachel.

"'A vacant spot open'? 'A recruiting meeting'? What the hell Berry?"

"Now, just listen to me. If she's in here with us, we can watch her with Brittany and figure out what she wants from us and what she's doing in an Aboveworlder school. Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer, right?" The Fairy was silent for a moment before nodding.

"Good work Berry."

**TBC…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Princess of Darkness  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Glee  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Santana/Brittany  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Yes, but nothing major.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>They were all mythical. Some were more obvious than others, like Finn, he was the son of a Giant, or Tina, she was the daughter of a Vampire, or even Brittany, the daughter of an Angel. And others were a bit more challenging, like Quinn, she was the daughter of a Fairy, or Artie, a son of a Wizard.  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> One of my reviewers, _star jelly_, asked me to make a list of who is what because, I will admit, it's hard to keep up.

_Santana_-Darkness, Princess of the Underworld, daughter of Lucifer. She has title markings on her shoulders as all Underworlders do. She has two mysterious bumps on her back that hurt her and a glove on her right hand that goes up to the middle of her forearm that cannot come off.

_Brittany_-Angel, lives in the Upperlands with the other Angels. Her wing span is seven feet in each direction, but she doesn't like to show them off. She can sense if there is good in a person. Her Mother is Lani, Father is Jacob, and little sister is Arella.

_Quinn_-Fairy, is the daughter of the Fairy Fabray's and is a full blooded Fairy. Her family is in everyone's business and in turn Quinn knows nearly everything about everyone. Her eyes shift colors when her emotions swing one way or another. Does not like Santana.

_Rachel_-Dwarf.

_Mercedes_-Finfolk (Kinda like a mermaid, but they can come and go from water whenever), is wary of Santana and Brittany's relationship.

_Tina_-Vampire, very tolerant of all people, Mother is best friends with an Underworlder.

_Mike_-Elf, fascinated with the Underworld.

_Artie_-Wizard.

_Puck_-Werewolf.

_Finn_-Giant, likes Rachel and is scared of Quinn.

_Blaine_-Hobbit, is nice to everyone.

_Kurt_-Pixie, questions Brittany's sanity for befriending Santana.

_Mr. Shue_-Treefolk (I thought it was pretty funny, because Sue always jokes that he has the cookie elves living in his hair).

That's everyone, right?  
>Thank you all for the reviews and alerts and favorites!<br>**Disclaimer: **Nope, not today, nor tomorrow, but…Just no.

/

"Hey, San?" Brittany whispered from behind Santana. Both girls had finished their homework and decided to take a bath to sooth themselves. The Angel insisted on getting in first while Santana lit three candles around the bathtub to set the mood and she climbed into the tub to lay with her back against Brittany's chest. They laid like that for an hour in near silence, the exception being the Princess humming softly to herself. Santana had entered a state in between awake and asleep.

"Yeah, Britt-Britt?" Santana raised her eyebrows to lazily pull her eyelids apart and she stopped her humming. A silence greeted her and she could almost _feel_ Brittany becoming uncomfortable. She leaned forward, regretfully lifting her head off of Brittany's breast, and slowly swiveled her body around to see the blonde's face.

A frown was painted on the girl's features and it made the Darkness' heart clench. "Are we…are we dating?" Finally came the question. Santana's eyes must have shown surprise because Brittany hurried on to say, "I mean, we have sex a lot and we spend all our time together and you help me with my homework and make me food and kiss me when I'm sad to cheer me up and you introduced me to your Dad and stuff…so are we…girlfriends?"

Santana was quiet as she thought to herself. True, she did do all those things, and she enjoyed doing them too, but did that make them girlfriends? Santana didn't think so because, besides the sex and kisses, it's the same stuff that friends did for each other. But Santana didn't want to be just friends with the Angel in front of her. She wanted to show her off to the world and make the blonde her queen when it came down to it and make her smile all the time and make her laugh because it was music to Santana's ears and Brittany made the Princess happy, but…

"No." Santana said and the blonde's semi-hopeful smile fell and she looked absolutely crushed. She stood suddenly and got out of the bathtub. Grabbing a towel, she walked out of the bathroom and quickly dried herself off. She was searching for her clothes when Santana came into the room. "Britt-"

"No, please, just…no. Don't say anything." The Angel found her panties on the floor and slid them on and went to find her bra. She kept her back turned to the darker girl in the room so she wouldn't see the silent tears rolling down her pale cheeks. "It'll only make it harder." She hooked the links together on her bra behind her back once she located that.

She heard foot steps behind her and squeezed her eyes tightly when warm hands softly grabbed her arm. She allowed herself to be turned around. Santana's dark eyes were soft, gentle, more so than Brittany has ever seen in the entire time she has known her. A small hand reached up and rested on her cheek. A thumb wiped away tears which only started a fresh batch. "Brittany-" The blonde let out a sob. The gloved hand was now on her other cheek, pulling her down so her forehead was touching the Princess'. "No, we're not dating-"

"I kno-"

"I haven't taken you on a date yet!" Santana told her loudly to let herself be heard. Brittany pulled away, blinking blankly.

"What?"

The Princess sighed. "I haven't taken you on a date, so no, we're not dating, not yet anyway."

"Are you serious?" Those eyes glossy with tears held hope again and Santana let out a chuckle.

"Well, yeah." Brittany began laughing and threw her arms around the Darkness' neck. The sudden extra weight knocked Santana backward landing them on her silk sheets. "So do you want to, you know, go on a date?" The darker girl asked awkwardly.

Brittany kissed her neck and started to move down. "Totally, not now though." Santana moaned.

"Not now." She agreed.

/

"Where have you been?" Brittany's Mother, Lani, asked as her daughter floated into their home by the farms in the Upperlands.

"With Santana, I told you that, remember? I called…didn't I?" The younger Angel asked, scratching her head confused. Lani smiled at her eldest daughter. Lani was blonde with wavy hair, much like Brittany, though her eyes were not the blue her two daughters held, as they inherited them from their Father.

"Oh, yes, I must have forgotten." Lani murmured, watching Brittany grab an apple from the kitchen and begin to walk back out the door. "Where are you going now?"

"To Miss Sofiel's garden, I want to tell her all about Santana. She asked me this morning, but I was in a rush to get to school." The young blonde bit into the green apple and smiled happily as she left the house before the sun sunk behind the mountains. Lani frowned and stood at the window to watch her daughter walk to the neighbor's house where the Angel was working on her garden.

"What's the matter?" Asked a deep, strong voice behind her. Lani jumped, her hand rising to her chest to calm her fast beating heart. She turned.

"Jacob, you frightened me." Her husband, and her daughters Father, was a large man, standing at six foot one with thin long wings to carry him around. His mop of white blonde hair stood out against his lightly tanned skin and crystal blue eyes where laugh lines wrinkled his face in a wonderful way.

He wrapped his large arms around her small form. "Yes, I see that. You were frowning." He commented, waiting for her to fill in the blanks. She sighed sadly.

"Brittany was at that girl's house again, the one she calls Santana."

"So?"

"So!" She exclaimed, pulling away from her husband and turning back to the window. Brittany was enthusiastically telling the gardener of the girl she liked. "We know nothing of this girl, we don't know if she's mortal, or an Aboveworlder, or…an Underworlder."

"Lani, you worry too much." He wrapped his arms around her again.

"No, I don't. If this girl is an Underworlder, it means bad news. You know what they are like."

"Lani…"

"Remember a little over seventeen years ago with Lucifer and-"

"Lani, Brittany can make her own decisions. Who cares if this Santana character is from the Underworld?"

"I do!"

"Well, you shouldn't, Santana makes Brittany happy, let them have that." Lani sighed again. "Promise me you won't interfere with their possible relationship." When his wife stayed quiet, he gently shook her. "Promise me, Lani."

"Okay, okay, I promise to not interfere." She didn't like it, but her husband was right, this girl was making their girl happy and that was all that should matter.

/

"And she's going to take me on a date next Friday! A real date Miss Sofiel!" Brittany spun in a circle giggling.

Sofiel laughed along with Brittany at how love stuck she was by this Santana girl. Sofiel was an older Angel, around Lani and Jacob's age. Soft chestnut ringlets curled down from the top of her head and framed her round face. Her brown eyes always twinkled with laughter and merriment.

"She sounds absolutely wonderful Brittany." Sofiel smiled warmly at her friend's daughter. The girl had grown up in the area and came to confide in her when she was younger and was afraid that her parents, namely her Mother, would be angry with her. After years passed, she was still the young Angel's confidant. "You should bring her by sometime." This made the teenager stop spinning and the smile to turn to a slight frown. "What's wrong?"

Brittany sat down next to Sofiel on the dirt behind a row of carrots in the ground. "That's what I'm worried about…Can I tell you something? And can you not freak out or tell my Mom?"

"Of course." She placed her hand on Brittany's. "Dear, you can tell me anything and it will always stay between us unless you say otherwise." She pat her hand in a very Mother like fashion.

"Santana is from the Underworld." Brittany whispered, looking down at her hands, waiting for Sofiel to explode.

"Oh."

"Yeah, and she's the Princess. She's King Lucifer's daughter."

"That does make things more complicated, doesn't it?"

"Are you not mad at me?"

Sofiel sighed with a half smile. "Love is love, I can't be mad at you for who you love, no matter who they are or where they're from." Brittany leaned forward and hugged the woman tightly.

"Thank you Miss Sofiel." Sofiel smiled softly and pet the girl's head and rubbed her back with her other hand. "I have to go. Mom wants me home before dark now." Brittany retracted herself from the other woman's embrace and glanced into her eyes. They were familiar to her, with a sense of sadness that shook Brittany, where had she seen these eyes?

"Best be off now then, you don't want your Mother angry for no reason. Be well, tell your parents and Arella I wished them a good night."

"Bye Miss Sofiel," Brittany kept eye contact with the woman before she left.

_Where had she seen those eyes before?_

**TBC…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Princess of Darkness  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Glee  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Santana/Brittany  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Yes, but nothing major.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>They were all mythical. Some were more obvious than others, like Finn, he was the son of a Giant, or Tina, she was the daughter of a Vampire, or even Brittany, the daughter of an Angel. And others were a bit more challenging, like Quinn, she was the daughter of a Fairy, or Artie, a son of a Wizard.  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Some of you had really good guesses, and I wish I could tell you the answers, but that'd ruin the story, so, mums the word. :)

And for that Anon who didn't put anything in the title for an name who called my writing mediocre? I apologize that my skills aren't up to par with others (maybe even yours), but if you're concerned about it, there is a back button at the top of you page; I think you know how that works. :)

_ArmyOfWuh-_I honestly didn't mean for that to happen, it was just the order the characters fell in, but looking back at it after reading your review made me laugh really hard!

Santana's dress (the first one)- http:/www. thebestreddress. com/the-best-red-dress-red-spring-dresses/

Brittany's dress- http:/www. ofdresses. com/1235/"Yellow-Dress"

_Take out the spaces and it should take you to the links, if you have any problems, PM me._  
>Thank you all for the reviews and alerts and favorites!<br>**Disclaimer: **Nope, not today, nor tomorrow, but…Just no.

/

"Where do you want to go on our date tonight?" Santana whispered to her blonde friend in the middle of Mr. Shue's ranting about Sectionals. It was the Friday of their first date and Santana wanted to make it special for the girl she was sure was going to be her entire future. Brittany glanced around the room to make sure no one heard when she answered.

"Somewhere in the Underworld."

The answer surprised the Princess. "Really? I thought you'd want to go somewhere in the Aboveworld so we'd have neutral grounds."

"I want to learn more about your world, not this one." Brittany answered, smiling.

Santana grinned. "I have the perfect place then! You'll love it; it's my favorite restaurant in the Underworld."

"Girls, please, pay attention." Their teacher called to them from the front of the choir room. He was too nice, the Princess thought, students and other teachers walked all over him like he was the welcome mat to Wal-Mart. "As I was saying," He looked pointedly to Brittany and Santana. When he looked away the Princess flipped him off, causing Brittany to giggle and Puck to laugh quietly to himself. "Sectionals are in five weeks and we need to be ready. I was thinking of giving Rachel the solo…"

Santana rolled her eyes. It was going to be a long practice.

/

"What should I wear?" Brittany asked, jumping from her seat joyfully when the Treefolk let them go. This caught the attention of the others, though the Angel and Princess didn't care.

"A dress. Something fancy, but not too fancy." She said, nodding her head to agree with herself. Brittany nodded too and kissed Santana's cheek, saying she had to leave now to get ready, but would meet her at the entrance of the school at five thirty.

"Going somewhere?" Quinn asked when the other blonde skipped happily from the room, singing to herself. The brunette watched her soon-to-be girlfriend until she was out of sight.

"As a matter of fact, yes, not that it means anything to you." The darker girl crossed her arms over her chest as she turned to fully face the Fairy girl. She walked up to her, standing toe to toe. "And don't think I don't know why you are okay with having me in this forsaken club. You and your Dwarf sidekick are watching me with Britt and it's getting annoying."

"If it's so annoying, why not leave Brittany alone and you won't have to see us again." Smirked Quinn with light hazel eyes, showing off her satisfaction.

Santana laughed. "You think you peeping tomettes are going to keep me from Brittany?" She laughed again, this time with a humorless edge that chilled the club to their bone marrow. "I've seen things you wouldn't even be able to comprehend in your wildest nightmares. The two of you watching me and my girl isn't even close to being on my top hundred." She took a step back.

"Is that a threat, Lopez? I can have my Father here in twenty minutes to get you kicked out of my school."

"The thing is, I don't care if I'm booted from this school. I already graduated in the Underworld three years ago, but if you really care for Brittany, who you claim is your friend, back off. She needs me as much as I need her, so that requires me being here." She shrugged, almost nonchalantly. "The less eyes on me the better, is all I'm sayin'."

Quinn narrowed her now emerald eyes. "Why would she need you?"

"Emotional, sexual, mental needs. I cover all bases. I take care of her if that's what all of you are worried about." She let her eyes roam around the room. A few of them looked slightly ashamed. "I won't hurt her. Not if I can help it." She stuck out her left hand. "You have my word, and if you guys did any research, which I'm sure you did, you know that I'm bound by my word." Quinn openly eyed the hand in front of her, before hesitantly cupping it with her own.

"You won't hurt her?" The Fairy girl questioned, holding the Princess' eyes. The darker girl gave a curt nod. "Than okay…I guess Berry can stop worrying now. It was her idea to watch you two."

"What?" Rachel squawked indignantly. "It was in no such way my idea! The club part, yes, but the rest was Quinn!" She continued to spout out ways that it was in fact all the Fairy's idea, but Quinn and Santana just laughed while pulling back their hands.

"I better go, I got a date tonight." With those words, she poofed away in a small puff of red smoke. The group watched the smoke quietly until it dissipated.

"You think she means it? Being bound by her word?" The Giant asked, rubbing the palms of his hands on his jeans, a habit he formed from being nervous. Quinn said nothing, never moving her eyes.

"Yeah, my Mom's friend said that's how things work. Underworlders are a very prideful people and they take their honor seriously. If something could even come close to blemishing that code of honor they have built…Going back on their word is the equivalent of murdering someone is this realm." Tina said.

"So can we stop stalking them now?" Puck questioned, leaning back in his chair. "Santana seems pretty cool and I wanna see that castle she's rumored to have."

"I guess." Quinn said, finally moving her eyes. "If what you're saying is true of the Underworlders, then why would the Upperlanders tell us any different?"

"It must be because of the Realm War." Mike answered. "It's said that both sides lost something of great importance, but the books I've read and articles online say nothing of what they lost."

"Do you think Santana or Brittany know?" Artie asked, pushing up his glasses with his index finger. "One of them is bound to, right?"

"Brittany isn't likely, she was taught in the Aboveworld, not the Upperlands where that kind of history would be in schools." Blaine said, linking his fingers with Kurt's who laid his head on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"So Santana is our best bet to find out what was lost in the Realm War?" Mercedes raised an eyebrow.

"She must be," Tina spoke again. "She did just say she already graduated from Underworld school. Plus she's the Princess of the Underworld, she should have access to that kind of information."

"Then we need to get it from her." Quinn told them lowly. "I don't like being lied to, especially not by people who think they're better than us and might not be."

/

"Can I open my eyes now?"

Santana chuckled. "No, don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do." Brittany told her. "But I'm impatient."

"So I've gathered."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing B. Okay, take off the blindfold."

_Santana sat on a bench in front of the school. She didn't care that the cool metal might wrinkle her apple red dress, she didn't care that she looked slightly broken, she didn't care that someone might see her with the sunset's orange and red colors splashing across her face. It was six twenty and Brittany had yet to show up. The Princess told herself that if the Angel hadn't shown up by six thirty, she was going to leave, because the only thing worse than being stood up and waiting, was being a Princess that was stood up and still waiting._

_Sighing, the dark girl lit up a flame in the middle of her left palm and laced it in between her fingers. The blue fire didn't burn her skin as it licked it furiously. She allowed the little light to do as it wished and watched as it wrapped around her hand. The fire took on a lifelike quality and began to rub itself into her palm, much like a cat would. Glancing back at the sun, or what was left of it, she extinguished the flame. Getting to her feet, she pushed the feeling of rejection down. She didn't need to break down crying where people could see her, that's not what royalty did. They held their composer and waited until they were away from the public eye, in any realm, to lose their emotions. She stepped forward, feeling the warm breeze caress her overly heated skin. Looking around, she hoped to see the blonde, but didn't._

_With another sigh, she began to teleport, planning to go to her room and cry out her pain and then tell her Dad that she broke up with Brittany because she didn't like her. If her Father ever knew that an Angel broke his daughter's heart, he might start The Second Realm War. She felt her body breaking apart when she heard a yell. "Santana! Santana! Wait!" The Princess, against her better judgment, called back the missing pieces of her body._

_Brittany had looked amazing. She wore a beautiful yellow dress that was sunflower yellow down the sides with a thick sunflower yellow band under her breasts. A pale yellow stretched across six inches in the front and ran down the dress. Her golden hair was in curls that hung around her bare shoulders, covering the spaghetti straps over her dress. It was prefect, she was perfect._

"_Where were you going? I thought we were going to go on a date tonight?"_

"_Yeah Brittany, an hour ago."_

"_What?" Brittany grabbed a chain that hung around her neck and opened a small, dime sized locked at was at the end. "Weren't we supposed to meet at five thirty?"_

"_It's six thirty right now!" Santana shouted throwing her hands in the air. She growled and sat down on the bench once again, placing her elbows on her knees and taking several deep breaths to calm her raging soul._

_Brittany sat next to her. "I'm sorry San, my watch says five thirty, it must need a new battery. I didn't mean to make you feel bad." She used her index finger to gently push back the curtain of hair that covered the girls face. "San?"_

"_Let me calm down."_

_So they sat there for ten minutes with Santana simply breathing._

_Having time, Brittany checked out the girl next to her. The dress was cute, not sexy by itself, but on Santana…She made everything sexy, at least the blonde thought so. It was apple red and went down to mid-thigh. It had small red buttons that started at the waist and were spaced two inches apart until the neck where a collar folded over. The sleeves were short, allowing some of the title markings to poke out. The end of the dress looked like a curtain being pulled up for a show. A dark brown belt cut the dress in two at the bottom of the ribs._

_She needed to get that dress off of her, but to do that she needed to get Santana to take her on this date. "San, are we going to go now?" The other girl took one last breath and stood._

"_Yeah, sorry about that. I was…Let's just go." She held her hand out for the Angel to take, but she didn't._

"_I really am sorry, Santana. You know that, right?" The Darkness read the blonde's face, searching for any type of insincerity. Finding none, she smiled._

"_Of course, now come on, the restaurant is probably wondering where we are." Brittany gripped Santana's hand tightly and kept eye contact with her as she found that reduced the lightheaded feeling by eighty percent. Before she knew it, they were standing on a street in the Underworld in front of a restaurant where people milled in and out, laughing and smiling and holding hands and generally being happy._

"_Breadstix?" The Angel questioned looking at the sign above the building._

"_Yup, they have the best breadsticks, I always get extra when I leave!" Santana dragged the blonde behind her into the restaurant, nodding her head and waving with her gloved hand at people who called out her name. Getting inside Breadstix, they talked to the woman who was hosting that night. She gave the Princess a blind fold who turned and asked Brittany to put it on._

"_Why?"_

"_Because I want this to be special, and for that to happen, you have to be surprised, so please." Brittany turned and let Santana tie the black bandana around her eyes. She was pushed to begin walking and she trusted Santana to not bump her into anything._

"_In here Princess Santana, I'll send your server in soon."_

_The Angel was encouraged to sit and Santana let her go. "Can I open my eyes now?"_

_Santana chuckled. "No, don't you trust me?"_

"_Of course I do." Brittany told her. "But I'm impatient."_

"_So I've gathered."_

"_What does that mean?"_

"_Nothing B. Okay, take off the blindfold."_

Quickly yanking the blindfold off, she was in awe at what was before her. Candles were scattered in hundreds around an empty room. She sat at a small square table across from the Princess who was smiling with adoration shining in her eyes. "This is…you did this?"

Santana nodded. "Do you like it?"

"I love it! I'll remember it always."

Soon their server came and their drinks and food. They talked about nothing and everything. It didn't seem to matter to them what they talked about, as long as they were together, or so Santana thought. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Why do you wear that glove on your hand?" The Princess' hand that was above the table flexed involuntarily. Silence occupied the room after that for several long moments. "Never mind, forget I asked."

"It's not that." Sighed the Darkness. "It's…complicated. And long."

"Oh." Brittany whispered, sipping her sprite softly. Santana ran a hand over her features, thinking about the ramifications of telling this Angel of her hand. Santana called for the check. "What are you doing? We haven't gotten desert yet."

"If I'm going to tell you about my hand, it's not going to be in a crowded restaurant. Let's go back to the castle, I have ice cream there."

**TBC…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Princess of Darkness  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Glee  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Santana/Brittany  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Yes, but nothing major.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>They were all mythical. Some were more obvious than others, like Finn, he was the son of a Giant, or Tina, she was the daughter of a Vampire, or even Brittany, the daughter of an Angel. And others were a bit more challenging, like Quinn, she was the daughter of a Fairy, or Artie, a son of a Wizard.  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I don't know where all these updates are coming from because I don't usually think of new things for chapters so quick, but…I'm on a roll, you all should enjoy this while it lasts because I'm not even sure when this is going to grind to an outstanding halt. _(I wrote this AN yesterday and it figures that's the day I don't post something)  
><em>Thank you all for the reviews and alerts and favorites!  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Nope, not today, nor tomorrow, but…Just no.

/

"Do you know of the Realm War?"

They were now in Santana's kitchen, sitting on the counters eating bowls of ice cream. Both girls changed out of their dresses and into sweat pants and baggy shirts. Brittany could tell the girl in front of her making baby food with her ice cream instead of eating it was nervous to tell the Angel whatever she had to tell her.

"Of course, everyone does."

"Do you know how it started, who started it, how it ended?"

"Well, no. My Mom doesn't like to talk about. I think that's why she sent me to the middle realm for school instead of the Upperlands." Brittany told her.

"My Father and an Angel from the Upperlands started it, but not on purpose."

"What does the Realm War have to do with your hand?" The blonde asked, interrupting the Princess.

"If I just tell you what happened, it won't make sense. I need to start it back at the beginning so you can understand why things were done to certain people, to us and the Upperlanders." Santana said. "And you can't interrupt me, if I don't get this all out now, I won't be able to say it for a while."

"Okay, sorry. Continue."

"Like I said, my Dad and another Angel started the Realm War, but they didn't mean to…"

_Lucifer crouched behind a crumbling building. The blast hit the wall, sending debris down on his head. He lunged forward to protect the Angel woman in front of him with his body. Concrete pieces hit his back, ripping the almost not existent shirt. He threw his hand out to the side, releasing a fire ball from the palm of his hand. By the sound around the wall, his hit was direct._

"_Lucifer…" The Angel woman moaned in pain. His hands ran over her, looking for any sign of injury. He pressed his lips to her dirt covered forehead in relief when he saw none. He could hear the war going on around them, people dying, people screaming in agony as they were being slaughtered in their homes by the Angel's. It was all so loud that it eventually became a white noise to the King of the Underworld._

"_It'll be okay." He whispered to sooth her. She looked into his red eyes with her brown ones, hoping to find some truth to his words. She nodded. He helped her to her feet, but held her to the wall. "Stay, I'll come back for you. I promise."_

_He jumped out from behind the wall, palms already up and forming fire to keep him and the Angel safe. Three white dressed Angel's stood there, long swords in hand, their wings spread as wide as they could possible go. Seeing him, the one on the side with red hair charged him, his weapon held high. Lucifer dodged by ducking low to the ground. He allowed his nails to become razor sharp and dug them into the Angel's side._

_The other two Angel's ran at him while his hand was buried deep in their companion's flesh. Forming a ball of fire, Lucifer shot it out to hit the black haired Angel in the face. His screams quickly blended into the background. The blonde Angel spun to the side and tipped his reflective blade forward to jab his shoulder._

_The King howled in pain._

_By now his claw was out of the dead red headed Angel and covered in blood. He quickly created a rope of purple flame and whipped it at the blonde Angel. The Angel was expecting it though and jumped back. "You don't think they didn't teach us all your tricks before they sent us down here?" Sneered the Angel, swinging is sword in circles around his body._

"_You Upperlanders know nothing of me." Lucifer said back, creating another whip in his other hand. He snapped them on the ground with a crack to show he meant business._

"_All we need to know is that you're a low life who preys on the whores of other realms!"_

"_What did you just call her?" He snarled, getting into a crouch to pounce on this worthless Angel solider. The man was not worth the trouble of the King of the Underworld, but he insulted his mate and that was something one didn't do in the Underworld. _

"_You heard me! You may have seduced her to get her down here, but seduction doesn't last a year, she chose to st-"His face went into a painful grimace as he fell to the floor. A solider of the Underworld stood behind him with a blood hand. A group was behind him and they began to surround their King._

"_My Lord, are you well?" The Demon asked, wiping the blood on his enemies stain free robes because the Underworld soldiers wore very little clothing as it hindered their abilities._

"_I am Bael, thank you. I am in your debt." Lucifer thanked his second in command._

"_Where is the Queen, sir?" Bael questioned, sniffing the air to sense her whereabouts. Lucifer took the hand to help him to his feet and ran to the wall where he left his beloved. She was still pressed to the wall, but now her hands gripped the cloth on her swollen belly in fright and pain. Tears streamed down her face silently as she tried her hardest to not make a sound._

"_My dear, we're safe." He told her, taking her hands in his so she could squeeze them instead._

"_You came back." She whimpered._

"_I will always come back for you." He told her, kissing her knuckles. "We must get to the castle, we will be safe there."_

"_This baby is coming Lucifer, I don't know how much longer I can hold it in." Her voice ended in a sob. She was in severe pain and all the King could do was watch. He put one of her arms around his broad shoulders and bent down to scoop her into his arms. He used his knee to push her up further into his arms. She buried her face in his neck._

"_I cannot even fathom the pain you are in, but can you make it to the castle? We are so close."_

"_Lucifer…"_

"_Can you try? For our child?"_

_She swallowed thickly before nodding shakily. "How can we get there with just ourselves?" He laughed deeply and smiled down at her._

"_Did you think my people wouldn't assist us?" Walking out from behind the wall, she saw Bael and twenty Underworld soldiers. She burst into tears when their eyes looked upon them with concern._

"_My Lady, why the tears?" Bael asked softly, others nodded along to the question._

"_You are all too kind. It is because of us and this baby that this war started and yet you still defend us." She cried._

"_We defend you because you are our hope. You are the ones that are defying the unspoken rule of the Underworld and Upperlands. You are the ones who care for us and walk among us though you both are at a greater rank than all of us." The Second in Charge told them, speaking for all of the Underworld._

"_Plus, we like you." A younger Demon soldier yelled out, causing a burst of laughter from the group._

"_You know what we must do?" Lucifer asked his men. They nodded. "Then to the castle we go."_

_The soldiers formed a protective circle around their leaders and attacked left and right when an Angel tried to break through it. Lucifer had asked his love to hide her face in his neck so she wouldn't witness the horrors of war. Though she did as asked, she still heard the cries that ripped her soul in pieces._

_It seemed like forever, but they finally reached the castle in which Lucifer grew up and now lived on his own. The group ran into the large home and slammed down a thick, heavy wooden board in front of the large castle doors. The King took her up three flights of stairs to the room next to his where two nurses from the Underworld stood. He placed the pregnant Angel down on the soft table and moved to the top of the bed to hold her hand and whisper calming words while the nurses went to work._

"_My Lord, the baby is ready, she needs to push." The Earth Demon told him, the Hell Demon beside her nodding urgently. _

"_Did you hear that? It's time to put an end to your pain." Lucifer murmured to his withering lover._

"_I c-can't, it hurts to m-much."_

"_You can, and you will. This war is over this baby, if you don't push, it will die and our people will be fighting for nothing." She let out a scream. Gripping the King's hand, she bore down and began to push the infant from her womb. Her screams wounded Lucifer's heart, but he stayed strong for her. It was only a few minutes later that a different kind of scream entered the room. The Earth Demon nurse cried out in joy and the Hell Demon began laughing._

"_It's a girl." They said, "A beautiful little girl."_

_They placed the wailing infant on her mother's stomach who immediately scooped the baby into her arms. "Look at her ears, Lucifer." The pointed ears were a slight surprise, but the new Mother loved her baby all the more for it. "What shall we name her?"_

_It was like the war outside was nothing now. The sounds and sights the King witnessed were awful, but staring at his daughter, he could think of nothing more pure to fight for. "Santana." He whispered, running his callused finger over her cheek. She stopped crying and opened her eye to stare at him._

"_Santana, it's perfect." The Angel whispered back, watching her daughter with careful eyes. "Santana, hi. Welcome to the world little one." She giggled when her child's eyes unfocusedly moved over to the sound of her voice. "You caused a bit of trouble of us…You're perfect. She's perfect, Lucifer."_

"_As any child of ours should be." He stated proudly._

_A loud bang startled the new family, causing the baby to cry out. The nurses stood in front of the family, but were quickly slaughtered by Angel soldiers. Ten stepped into the room, with thirty more in the hallway and they could hear battles going on around the castle. Lucifer leaped over the bed to fight them, but an Angel took a cheap shot to the middle of his neck. Eight of the Angel's held him down as he struggled to break free._

"_Leave them alone, Jacob!" Lucifer shouted, punched an Angel in the face, breaking his nose. The blonde Angel turned to look at the King fighting on the floor._

"_It's for her own good." The Angel looked at the bed. "The baby was born." He said thoughtfully. "Good news for you then, Lucifer, you can keep your child as it was born in this realm."_

_The new Mother held her screaming baby close to her at what the words implied. "I won't go, you can't make me!" She shouted at the soldier. The Angel stepped closer and, as if sensing her Mother's fear, the baby formed a blue wall of fire. It froze everyone in the room. It was too much magic the baby carried already. Her cries stopped as her already dark eyes locked onto her Mother's. The Angel woman shook her head as if telling her baby to not drop the wall. It seemed like the baby understood, for the wall didn't dissipate._

"_You must leave this realm, it's not where you belong!" The Angel Jacob shouted angrily._

"_What would you do if it was your child you had to leave behind?" She asked, just as furious at the man she's known almost her whole life. "What if your child was born and someone wanted to take you away from it forever!"_

"_This is a Demon baby." He told her calmly._

"_This is my _half_ demon child. I will not let her go." The Angel woman's voice was strong. Jacob sighed before digging out a pouch from his pants pocket._

"_I didn't want to do this." He poured the bag out, letting a pink powder fall into the palm of his hand. He threw the powder over the fire wall and watched it sprinkle all over the Angel woman who covered her child with her body. A blank look overtook her normal lively eyes. "Come on, we must go home." The Angel woman put the infant down on the bed, which caused the blue fire wall to fall. She got to her feet and walked toward Jacob with a limp in her step._

"_What did you do to her?" Lucifer yelled, still fighting to be free, to help the woman he loved._

"_A mind possessing powder, it will wear off in an hour or so. When we get to the Upperlands, a mind altering charm will be cast so she will not remember you or her…child." He said in disgust. "But to make sure she never meets the baby…" He stepped forward to the bed that held the crying baby._

"_Leave her alone! You touch my daughter, you are dead man Jacob! You hear me? A dead man!"_

_The Angel ignored the King and leaned over the bed. He's right index finger lit up in a familiar manner. Jacob managed to uncurl the child's tightly closed right fist and touched his index finger to the middle of her palm. The baby screamed in pain as a mark was burned onto her hand. He stepped away after a moment._

"…and he told my Father that it was a special curse the Angel's made for their 'fallen' Angels. The fact that I was half Angel made the curse work, but not as fast as it should have. I was supposed to die on my second birthday, but Dad managed to get a hold of this glove which represses the curse for a few more years.

The poison in the palm of my right hand as been slowly moving up my arm since I was a baby…once it reaches my title markings though…I'll be dead. The poison will attach to my markings and find a direct link to my heart." Santana finished her story, fiddling with the spoon in her bowl. Brittany had silent tears rolling down her cheeks.

"S-so…you're dying?" She asked in a tortured whisper. The Princess simply nodded, not looking up. "Can the curse be broken?"

"By another Angel, yes, but…Not many know how, trust me. My Dad and I have been everywhere." Santana chuckled humorlessly.

"Why not ask your Mom?"

"See, that's just it. In the treaty, part of it anyway, it was stated that I was never to know my Mother's name because they didn't want me to look for her."

Brittany gaped. "That's…what the…They can't just do that!" She finally shouted.

"They can and they did."

"I'll find a way, there is this Angel who lives by me, maybe she can help. She's really smart and knows everything." The Angel got to her feet and placed her bowl of half melted ice cream in the sink, along with Santana's.

"Britt, I don't think that's such a good idea."

"I'm doing it with or without your support, San." Brittany told her in a no nonsense tone. "I just got you and I'm not about to lose you to a stupid curse that was placed on you by stupid, scared little man."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah, okay." Santana shrugged with a smile. "But promise me that if someone threatens you, you'll stop."

"I promise."

**TBC…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Princess of Darkness  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Glee  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Santana/Brittany  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Yes, but nothing major.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>They were all mythical. Some were more obvious than others, like Finn, he was the son of a Giant, or Tina, she was the daughter of a Vampire, or even Brittany, the daughter of an Angel. And others were a bit more challenging, like Quinn, she was the daughter of a Fairy, or Artie, a son of a Wizard.  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> First off, no this is _absolutely not_ an incest story, Brittany and Santana are not even close to being related in anyway! I had a couple reviewers that were concerned about that, and trust me, no, no, nononononononononononononono, it's not.

Second, I know nothing of religious figures, I'm agnostic, you see, but I'm honestly just looking up Angel and Demon names and throwing them in there (with the exception of Lucifer).

Third, sorry for how short this chapter is, I usually try to make it longer, but for this to work, this chapter has to be unfortunately short. Sorry again.

Fourth…how many of you ship _Lucifiel_ already? ;)

Thank you all for the reviews and alerts and favorites!  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Nope, not today, nor tomorrow, but…Just no.

/

"Great work you guys!" Mr. Shue clapped, a proud smile on his face. "You all sounded amazing. We're going to kick butt at Sectionals." The group let out a cheer and watched as the teacher left the room to get a video camera from the teachers lounge to show them what they could fix and what to keep the same.

"This is fun." Brittany commented to Quinn, watching Mike show her girlfriend a few tricks to get the moves down. While Santana may be a trained dancer, it wasn't the kind of dance that they used in Glee on a daily basis. The Princess laughed loudly as the Elf spun her in circles before releasing her.

She swayed for a moment, her eyes crossing unnaturally. "I'm dizzy." She said, blinking several times, hoping to make the room stop spinning. Mike and a few others sitting down chuckled and wondered why they were so scared of this girl in the first place.

"It'll pass and soon you can do all this stuff with out feeling like the world is titling." It happened so fast that it was almost slow. Brittany watched Mike's hand come up and then down on the Princess' back, square in the middle where the painful bumps were. Santana's eyes jumped open as her mouth let out a choked scream. Mike leaped away, not sure what was happening.

The Darkness arched her back to relieve the pain and when that didn't work, her knees buckled, sending her to the floor. Her knee caps hit the hard ground with a sickening crack. Her mouth stayed wide open in a silent scream. Her eyes began to change, the black in her pupil moved back until it covered the whites in the Princess' eye. Her nails became longer and razor sharp. Her title markings began to move, some up her face to settle on her cheeks and temples and the others went down her arms to cover them fully.

But the change that startled them all was the movement on her back. The little bumps grew slightly and began to move under the tan skin, seeking a way out. Santana's closed fist slammed down on the ground while the other clawed it. She tucked her face between her arms to pull her into herself and maybe stop the transformation.

A tearing sound met their ears. The back of Santana's thin shirt was in two. They watched with disturbed eyes as the bumps grew and slowly tore apart the skin down her back. Blood dripped off her and onto the floor beside and under her. Brittany tried to go to her, but Quinn held her back so she wouldn't get hurt. The Princess' body was shaking and covered in sweat. It was few more moments of watching the skin of her back splitting that the impossible happened.

In a sick moment, two somethings popped from her back, flicking scarlet dots of blood around the room and onto the other students. The room was silent except for Santana's heavy breathing that was uneven and unsteady. Two wings stretched from her back and they were as black as the midnight sky. Globs of blood fell off the damp feathers and hit the ground with soft smacks.

"What the hell?" The Giant rubbed his eyes to clear them. When he opened them again, the same sight was before him. Santana, the daughter of Lucifer, had black Angel wings protruding from her back.

"San?" The Angel shook Quinn off her arm. She stepped forward, trying to avoid the bigger puddles of blood, and kneeled beside her girlfriend. Her face had a fine sheen of sweat across it, her lip was bleeding from biting it and her markings still rested on her face. "San?" When the blonde reached out to touch the Princess' shoulder, she recoiled and fell to the side. Her wings hit the piano, causing more blood to fall off of them. Crimson liquid slowly trickled out of the open wounds on her back.

"Don't…" Whispered the injured girl.

"Santana, it's just me. It's Brittany." When she didn't respond, Brittany stared at the wings. They were big, at least ten feet long. Brittany could see the bones in her wings snapping into the right shape. "Why didn't you tell me you had wings? Were you hiding them the whole time?"

"Always do."

"That's not…isn't it painful?" Santana only nodded, her breathing still labored. "Oh god."

"Why would it be painful?" Mercedes asked the Angel, who sighed.

"To get the wings in our back, to hide them, all the bones in the wings have to break to make them fit under our skin. That's where they are, under our skin and it's incredibly painful because they don't heal until they come out and it's constantly pushing on the raw skin and muscle tissues." Brittany explained in the shortened version of what her Mother told her.

"Jeez."

"Yeah," Was all Brittany said. Her hand reached out on its own accord and went to touch the black feathers. "I've never seen feather's like this before…"

"Is she…a halfa?" Kurt asked with wide eyes in a sort of whisper. If all eyes weren't on Brittany before, they were now.

She hesitated before answering. "Yes. Her Mother is an Angel."

While dating a different species wasn't uncommon, it was highly frowned upon to have children with anyone, but your own kind. At least it was in the Upperlands and somehow it transferred to a few people in the Aboveworld. To see a living, breathing Half Breed, was something else. "Is it true? What they say about them?" Tina asked. "That they have full powers from both lineages?"

Brittany shook her head. "I don't know. I only just found out Santana was a halfa." Her fingers were buried deep in the mound of feathers before Santana jerked away.

"Don't touch them."

"San-"

"No! Don't. Touch. Them." She growled. She managed to get to her knees again and began rotating her left shoulder forward and her right one backward.

"No, Santana, don't put them back in. It'll hurt you." Brittany begged, scooting forward.

"You don't understand."

"Than make me."

When the Princess' shoulders were evenly in front and in back, she snapped them together to make her shoulders one even line. The wings collapsed and were sucked into Santana's back once more. The Darkness let out a sharp breath at the excruciating feeling. Her back didn't heal and continued to bleed. "Dad…" She whispered. Brittany caught on and started to yell.

"Lucifer!" She shouted. "Lucifer, Santana's hurt. You need to come get her!" A booming entered the room spreading purple smoke amongst the students. A tall figure stepped out of it. His face was cold, but his piercing red eyes showed an unremarkable amount of concern. "Over here."

"By the gods." He whispered and walked to his daughter's trembling form. "Santana, what have you done to yourself?"

"The wings…" She told him, breathing deeply. "They got out…the transformation…" As if he just noticed the markings movement and his child's darkened eyes, he snapped into action. He lifted her up into his arms and teleported out, leaving the teenagers covered in blood and alone in the choir room.

Mr. Shue walked back into the room, a camera in hand and a smile on his face that soon dropped at the sight of his frightened students. "Okay, what'd I miss?"

**TBC…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Princess of Darkness  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Glee  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Santana/Brittany  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Yes, but nothing major.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>They were all mythical. Some were more obvious than others, like Finn, he was the son of a Giant, or Tina, she was the daughter of a Vampire, or even Brittany, the daughter of an Angel. And others were a bit more challenging, like Quinn, she was the daughter of a Fairy, or Artie, a son of a Wizard.  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I have not read any of your reviews, I have a weird thing (my own curse if you will), that if I read the reviews the day I posted the chapter/story, the story I'm working on ends up being really shitty. It has happened to me many a times and I do not want it to happen with this one, so I will answer any questions in the next chapter or in a PM.

Thank you all for the reviews and alerts and favorites! (Even though I have not seen them)  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Nope, not today, nor tomorrow, but…Just no.

/

After explaining to the Treefolk what had just happened, the room was quiet again. He didn't know what to say to his students, who were clearly shaken. Brittany was emotionless as Quinn, Rachel, and Tina used an old vest of Mr. Shue's that was hidden in his desk to wash the blood from her legs, face, and fingers. Mike sat on the corner and refused to talk to anyone. Mr. Shue could tell he felt guilty for harming the Underworld girl, even if everyone told it wasn't his fault.

"Do you think…that she'll be okay?" Finn asked hesitantly. The sudden voice startled Blaine who was deep in thought and he jumped, knocking Kurt from his shoulder into Mercedes and smearing the crimson spatter over all of them. Kurt glared at his step-brother. "Sorry. I didn't know he would-"

"It's okay, it's not your fault Finn," Blaine smiled. "I shouldn't have reacted like that. I don't know what over came me."

"…Do you though? Think she'll be okay?" He reiterated at Blaine's confused look. The Hobbit's bushy eyebrows furrowed.

"I don't know, honestly." He finally said. "When she said something about the transformation, her Father almost seemed…freaked out, but it's the King of the Underworld."

"Just because he's from the Underworld or a King, doesn't mean he loves his daughter any less than any normal Father would." Brittany suddenly spoke, turning her blue eyes on the Hobbit. He gulped at the anger and fear that rest in her crystal orbs.

"Brittany-" Mercedes tried to interrupt.

"He loves her like no Father I've ever seen." She told them, getting to her feet. "He takes care of her and comes nearly running when she calls and teaches her how to control herself and her abilities. Just because his name is Lucifer, doesn't mean that he can't be a good Dad."

Purple smoke crept into the room when the name of the King left the Angel's mouth. Slowly, the ruler of the Underworld came into view. His face was drawn and he looked as if he had aged ten years. His red eyes were dull and his skin ghostly. Dry blood stuck to his skin and clothes, but he didn't seem to mind, or notice. "You called Brittany?"

"I'm sorry, no. I was just saying your name." She told him. He let out a deep breath. "How is she anyway? You know, since you're here."

"She's been better." He said, running a large hand over his features. "She lost a lot of blood, and the skin of her back is in shreds. She'll be lucky to get out of bed within the next week."

"The next week?" Rachel exclaimed without thinking. "But we need to practice for Sectionals!" She shrunk back when angered eyes caught sight of her.

"My daughter's well being is more important to me than your silly little show choir competition." Brittany jumped in and held the older man's arm.

"That's not what she was saying." The Angel told him calmly. "She didn't mean it like that."

"Then how did she mean it, Brittany?" The King growled, flashing his teeth. Mr. Shue stepped in, pulling Brittany away from Lucifer with watchful eyes. The man caught them and growled again. "You think I would hurt her? You think I would kill my child's girlfriend?"

"You aren't in your right mind, Sir." The teacher said. Lucifer closed his eyes, in a very Santana way, and just let air go in his mouth and out his nose. He repeated this several times before reopening his eyes.

"You are right. I'm sorry, Brittany."

"It's okay." She smiled at him and he chuckled and smiled back. "I know you're worried about her…I was just thinking," She started, before stopping to think of how to word the next question. "Santana said that if the curse was to touch her title markings, that it would kill her, and when she…transformed? Uh, the markings moved, right?"

"She told you? About the curse and the poison? The whole thing?" His eyes looked anguished and Brittany could only nod. "Then, I need to tell you about her curse and her marks and her wings."

"What curse?" Quinn asked, glancing back and forth at the Angel and the King.

"It's a long story, Q."

"Then condense it." She told her. Brittany looked at the King, who eyed the Fairy with narrowed eyes.

"When she was a baby, someone cursed her right hand. It has poison in it and it's been moving up her arm and if it touches her title markings, she dies." Brittany explained very quickly. "Now, tell me what?"

"When her wings come out, it is very painful for her, more so than Angel's because her skin is not that of Angelic abilities. The pain triggers her more primal side to come forth. Her complete form, if you will. When her markings move, it shows the transformation is taking place. Today, her markings moved down her arms, and toward the poison.

"The markings went into the poison and when she reverted back to her normal form, the marks moved back, taking some of the poison up. It's why she is so sick, not because the pain, but the poison. It's the curse doing its job."

"Oh my…"

"Yes, 'oh my' indeed. If her wings come out again, if her pain is so unmanageable that her marks begin to move, I will not be able to save her. She is on her last leg and I fear I may lose her sooner than I thought." Softly, with a gracefulness that didn't seem to fit his body, he stride across the room to sit on the chair Mr. Shue was occupying moments before.

"Are you telling us that if what happened today, happens again, you won't try and save her?" Quinn asked with a disgusted look upon her face. He spun in his chair to glare at her.

"I would give my own life, my last breath, to save her. I would give up my crown, my kingdom, my abilities, my honor, my dignity, to save my daughter." He replied coldly. "Don't you ever think otherwise."

"You're sitting here, telling us that someone cursed your daughter and you never found a way to reverse it. It sounds like your caring has reached a limit. Saying you will do something is different than actually doing something." She snipped back to him, meeting his eyes in a fearless way that most in the room would mark up to stupidity.

"I went to the Upperlands and begged on my hands and knees for them to take the curse off of her!" Lucifer jumped to his feet and snarled. "I offered my life, my soul. I told them I would give them the entire Underworld, if they would release my daughter from a death sentence she didn't deserve." They witnessed his title marking move around his body and horns force their way out of his forehead.

"Guys…"

"And you ran away from them with a tail between your legs!" She shouted, ignoring Brittany. "Here she is, at seventeen, still dying from a curse placed on her when she was an infant!"

"I left my kingdom, my child, for many years searching for a cure. I was willing to face the ultimate dishonor to find someone who would take it off of her. I offered my life many times to anyone who would listen. I roamed the Aboveworld and openly walked on Upperland territory, but no one would go against the Elders of the Upperlands. I was lucky I even received the glove when I did from a sympathetic Angel, or she would be in the grave by now!" The black was over taking his eyes, just as it had Santana's.

"Enough! That is enough!" The room went quiet. Quinn glared at the man in front of her and he returned the look with much more venom. "Arguing like this is stupid!" Brittany screamed. "Santana is dying and we're sitting here bickering like children in the play yard!" Her angry eyes swept the room. Tears fell freely from her orbs. "It doesn't matter what we did or didn't do. All that matters is that we find that one person who can take it off, or she's dead no matter who's to blame."

The anger in the room dissipated almost instantly. Lucifer changed back to normal. "Brittany-"

"No! We are not talking about this. My girlfriend is sick and hurt. I need to see her now." She told the King. He walked over to her and placed a heavy hand on her shoulder. Purple smoke filled the room once more. They disappeared in it, leaving the kids alone in the room.

"What the fuck, Quinn?" Puck shook his head. "What was that about?"

"I don't…" She stumbled. "I'm not sure, I was just so…angry, all of a sudden, and…"

"You need to apologize next time you see him." Mr. Shue said.

/

A nurse stood outside Santana's room, awaiting the King's return. Seeing him, she spoke up immediately. "The Princess is sleeping, my Lord." He nodded and she walked off, going home Brittany assumed. Both Angel and King entered the dark room, lit only by a desk light in the corner.

Santana lay on her stomach on her bed with her sheets on her from the waist down. Her entire torso was wrapped in tight bandages to keep the tan skin together. Red could be seen seeping through the white, sterile wraps. Her eyes, normal as the grass is green, opened at hearing them walk into the room. She smiled weakly and muttered, "My two favorite people."

Lucifer leaned over and kissed her head. "I need to go talk to your nurse, will be alright with Brittany?"

"Of course Papa." With one last smile, he left the room. Brittany gently lay next to her girlfriend and stared into her endless brown orbs.

"You scared me today." The Angel whispered, more tears falling. Santana untucked one of her arms from under her head and wiped away the evidence of tears. She pulled Brittany forward to chastely kiss her pale lips. The blonde let out a sob. "You could have died."

When Lucifer came back to the room, his daughter had her girlfriend cuddled into her naturally warm body and she was whispering sweet nothings to calm the girl down. Remembering doing that for his own mate, he left the room and headed for his own sleeping chamber. He locked the door and sat at his desk. Pulling a picture from the bottom compartment, he ran his fingers over the picture.

Her curly hair and her pale skin and her warm brown eyes and the freckle that he always joked about being the shape of a heart on her chest. It burned into his mind. A single tear dripped down his cheek and off his chin.

_My love, what am I to do?_ He questioned silently to the picture, hoping to get some sort of answer.

He heard nothing.

**TBC…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** Princess of Darkness  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Glee  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Santana/Brittany  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Yes, but nothing major.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>They were all mythical. Some were more obvious than others, like Finn, he was the son of a Giant, or Tina, she was the daughter of a Vampire, or even Brittany, the daughter of an Angel. And others were a bit more challenging, like Quinn, she was the daughter of a Fairy, or Artie, a son of a Wizard.  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> You all are phenomenal and I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. I was with my family. My niece and I were watching Xena for, I kid you not, six hours. I'm seventeen and she's six. We haven't gotten along for more than an hour since she was three. Since Thanksgiving, we have been weirdly and oddly close and nice to each other (both of us noticed and commented on it), but you have to understand how we usually are to each other. Our arguing has led to her Mother (my sister-in-law) to decide to not have anymore children and for my Mom to separate and ground us, several times. Neither of us understand the sudden change in heart, but we have chosen (along with the rest of our family who are eternally grateful) to not look a gifted horse in the mouth.

After writing this, I've come to the conclusion that, yes, Santana and Quinn are a little OOC, but it's AU, that's allowed…right?

Santana's wings- http:/www. flickr. com/photos/wootpics/5507338199/  
>Brittany's wings- http:www. officialpsds. com/ images/ thumbs/ white - wings - 2 - psd 38554 . png

I know some people (like myself) like to have a visual, so here are the closest things I could find to their wings, just take out the spaces, I hope it helps! Also, incase it's confusing:

Underworld-Darkness, Demons, Those cast out of the other Worlds, Halfas.

Aboveworld-Everything else.

Upperlands-Angels.

Thank you for the awesome reviews and the favorites and the alerts!

**Disclaimer: **Nope, not today, nor tomorrow, but…Just no.

/

"Excuse me?" A knock was heard on the open door of the choir room. The club ceased all movement as they watched a thin, blonde Angel turn sideways to lead her wings into the room. "I'm Lani, Brittany's Mom." She wore the face of a haggard woman who hadn't slept in days.

It had been three days since the day Lucifer came and took Brittany away to see Santana and no one had seen or heard from the Angel since. The Glee club didn't worry because they knew she must have been in the Underworld with her girlfriend, and injured or not, Santana promised to never let Brittany get hurt.

But, seeing her Mother, they realized that maybe the ditzy blonde hadn't told her parents where she was or how long she'd be gone for.

"Oh, yes, hello Mrs. Pierce!" Mr. Shue stepped forward with a bright smile on his face. He reached out his hand which she took, politely smiling back at him. "It's wonderful to see you again. How is your husband?"

"He's fine. Have you seen Brittany? She hasn't been home in a few days and I'm terribly worried."

"I assume she's with Santana. She had an incident after school that has bedridden her for couple of days. Your daughter must be at Santana's house." Mr. Shue said, finally taking his hand back and not noticing all the kids in the room making slicing motions over their necks and shaking their heads behind Lani's back.

"And where does this Santana live?" Lani questioned, crossing her arms. "I need make sure my child is safe."

"I'm not sure of the exact address," He briefly glanced at his students before looking back at the parent in front of him. "But, I'd go to the Underworld and look for a castle."

"Under…A castle?"

"Because Santana is the Princess of the Underworld?"

The teenagers gave a collective, silent groan at their idiotic teacher. _Did he seriously not catch the freaking signals? We could have landed a plane! _Tina projected her thoughts amongst the group. A few of them snickered.

"Princess as in…The daughter of Lucifer?" She asked, her expression a mixture of absolute disbelief and complete terror. Mr. Shue slowly nodded. "I have to go. If you see Brittany, tell her I need to talk to her as soon as possible. Thank you." She didn't wait for an answer as she hurried from the room in a near panic.

"What was that about?" The Treefolk looked around the room with a clueless expression. Even Finn smacked himself in the forehead.

"Dude, you need to pay attention." The Werewolf commented. "Brittany Angel, Santana Darkness. The Realm War, Upperlanders and Underworlders. The Treaty between them." He said in a condescending voice that made the teachers eyes narrow.

"Mr. Shue," Rachel cut in. "From what the Aboveworld knows, the peace between Underworlders and Upperlanders is strained, at best. I highly doubt knowing that an Angel of the Pierce family line dating the daughter of Lucifer would help it any."

"Why just the Pierce family?" Quinn asked, cocking her head to look at the Dwarf girl next to her.

She let out an irritated sigh. "Honestly, don't any of you pay attention in school? Jacob Pierce Senior, Brittany's Father's Father and Brittany's Grandfather, was the one who led the Angel's into the war and was the one to retrieve the lost thing from the Underworld."

"Oh my god." Mr. Shue ran a hand through his curly hair with wide eyes.

"We have to warn them." Blaine announced.

"How do we get to the Underworld?" Kurt asked.

It was quiet in the room. Mike stood from his seat and moved to the center of the room. All attention was on him. He was the Underworld buff, he must know how to get to the Underworld. "Lucifer!" He shouted, turning slowly in circles. "Lucifer!"

"What the fuck Chang!"

A rumbling filled the room. The now familiar purple smoke filtered into the room. It was creeping in, not as fast as they had seen it come in before. After what seemed like an eternity of waiting, the King of the Underworld appeared before them, his face cool and his eyes colder. "I wish to know why you seem to think that you can call on me."

"I…I…" Mike's mouth was suddenly dry and filled with cotton.

"Spit it out boy. I have more important things to do then listen to you stutter."

"We need to see Santana and Brittany." Artie finally spoke in place of his friend.

"And why would you think I would take you?"

"Because Brittany's Mom stopped by and someone let it slip who Santana is." Quinn said, not meeting the eyes of the Father in front of her. He raised his eyes in annoyance. Finally after a moment, he held out his hand.

Mike touched his hand without hesitation which made Rachel, Mercedes, and Blaine follow his example. Lucifer waited a second before asking with a semi-snap to his voice, "Well, are the rest of you coming, or are you going to stare at me like I'm made of gold?"

The rest quickly scrambled to hold on to him. Mr. Shue stepped back, holding his hands out, saying he was going to stay in the Aboveworld. In a few seconds, they felt their atoms separate from each other and be put back together in a different realm. "Oh god, I'm going to be sick." Tina grumbled, kneeling on the ground and holding a hand over her mouth. Mike, though green himself, rubbed her back.

"Sit down a moment." Instructed the King. "If you stand, you sway and it makes you ill." He leaned against a wall made of large stone as they did what he told them. Some took the couches, others, like Tina and Mike, made due with the carpeted floor. For five minutes, no one spoke a word; they just sat still, regaining their sense of up and down. "Are you all well now?"

"Yes, I believe so." Rachel said, taking in her teammates appearances.

"Then let's head to Santana's room." He walked away before all of them were on their feet and they had to run to catch up to him. They climbed two flights of spiral staircases before making their way down a long, wide corridor. To the left, was a door that was left ajar. Soft laughter floated out of the room and tickled their ears.

The King knocked gently on his daughter's door. He waited for her okay before opening the door. "The two of you have guests." He told them, leading the other kids into the room. Santana sat in her bed, still no shirt on, but the tight bandages covered her torso. Brittany had her head in the Princess' lap with the girl's tan fingers buried in mass of blonde hair.

"Why, hello." Santana smirked, but they could see the dark circles under her eyes and the sickly sheen that had taken away her sun kissed skin. Brittany sat up, a smile still on her face.

"What brings you to our neck of the woods?" She asked, her question ending in yelp and a laugh when Santana pulled the girl back down against her so her wings were flat on Santana's body.

"We need to talk to you Brittany. Alone, if that's possible." Artie said, glancing at the girl behind the blonde.

Brittany frowned. "But-"

"Go, talk to them. I have to talk to Quinn anyway." Santana spoke into her girlfriend's ear, sending delightful shivers down her spine. Brittany reluctantly pulled away from the Princess and told them they would talk in the hallway. "Not you Quinn. I need to talk to you." Called out Santana when she saw the Fairy begin to move with the group. They didn't speak until the wooden door was shut behind Finn. "Come here. Sit." The Princess pat the spot next to her on the bed.

Quinn sat on the edge of the bed reluctantly. "How's the back?"

"Sore."

"I guess having wings ripping their way out of you will do that."

"Yeah, I guess." She said. "You know that's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Look, if this is about your Dad the other day, I'm sor-"

"Did you think I was kidding when I said I knew all about you Fabray's?" Santana asked, cutting the blonde Fairy off with a raised eye brow. Quinn's brow furrowed. "Did you?"

"I wasn't really sure." She admitted. "A lot of people know _of_ us. I mean, I'm part of the Fairy Fabray's, the purest bloodline of creatures since-"

"The Angels. Yes, I know. But that's not what I meant." Santana said. "I met you before, do you remember that?"

"What?"

"It was briefly, maybe a few seconds, but I remember you. It was ten years ago. Your Father was throwing a Halloween party and decided it would be fucking hysterical to invite the Underworld leaders. Of course, being who we are, we couldn't not show up. So my Father and I came to the party."

"I think…I think I do remember that." Quinn's face was pinched at trying to bring the long forgotten memory back. "It was the first and last event my Father hosted that involved Underworlders."

"Yes." The Princess agreed, shifting and wincing when her flesh stretched too tight. "You dropped a glass of apple juice on the floor, after being bumped if I remember correctly, and your Father immediately yanked you from the room. I followed, being curious of course, of the Aboveworld customs. I witnessed your Father screaming at you and you crying."

"He was so mad, I didn't understand it." Quinn whispered with a vulnerability that wasn't in character of her.

"I heard him threaten you and send you to bed. He came back into the room with this fake ass smile plastered on his face, claiming that you were too tired to see the night to its end." Santana shook her head almost in disbelief. "I told my Dad and he talked to yours. We were promptly told to 'keep our Demon horns' out of his business."

"What does this have to do with what happened the other day?" Quinn asked, using the palm of her hand of push the tears out of her eyes and onto her hand.

"I know your Father pretended to be 'Dad of the Year' in front of people. I know he was a prick behind closed doors when he thought no one was looking, but my Dad isn't like that. He's kind and loving and cares more than he really should."

"Santana…" Her voice held a warning which Santana ignored.

"Maybe you don't realize, but you were trying to protect me." She said. "You saw what your Father did in my Father's actions, but my Dad's actions are sincere. He doesn't pretend to care, he does. And maybe if you let him, he can be that Father you always wanted too."

Quinn leapt to her feet and paced the room. "And what exactly, did I always want in a Father?"

"Someone who is there. Who goes to school activities, who loves you no matter what you do, who loves you just as much in the privacy of your own home as in the eye of the public, who approves and disapproves of your friends and partner choices. Someone is active in your life. That Father who lets you cry after a bad dream and reads you books or sings you songs to help you fall asleep. That's what you want, I can tell."

The Fairy dropped down at the foot of the bed once again, her head in her hands. "How could you know that?"

"Because," She shrugged lightly. "It's all I wished for in a Mother. But I have my Dad, and that's enough. And I wouldn't mind sharing him with you." Her lips transformed into a half grin.

"Would he even do it? He doesn't seem to like me very much."

"If you apologize and maybe explain why you were questioning him. I'd say he was rather impressed, though."

"By what?"

"You, a teenager, a _Fairy_, standing up to him. That's why I would be willing to share him. Because you stood up to him for me. Someone you claim hate."

"I don't hate you." Quinn mumbled. Santana smirked.

"Just say sorry or something and I'll talk to him about the rest later, okay?" Before Quinn could answer, the door to the hallway flung open and Brittany stood there, worry in her sapphire orbs.

"We have a situation."

**TBC…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** Princess of Darkness  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Glee  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Santana/Brittany  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Yes, but nothing major.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>They were all mythical. Some were more obvious than others, like Finn, he was the son of a Giant, or Tina, she was the daughter of a Vampire, or even Brittany, the daughter of an Angel. And others were a bit more challenging, like Quinn, she was the daughter of a Fairy, or Artie, a son of a Wizard.  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I feel super lame, but in my defense, I've had a lot of homework and I have to get my driving hours in so I can get my license and I'm taking my driving test on Monday at eight in the morning, so…I'm still really sorry. I know some (if not all) of you are confused about Santana offering Lucifer to Quinn and now that I look back on it, so am I, but I think I was just trying to make them friends…Should I rewrite the last chapter?

Also, _MeAgain_, I love the Tumblr reference.

P.S. No, I did not know that Santana's Grandmother's name was Alma when I pulled the name off the top of my head. I'm a little spooked right now because of that.

Thank you for the reviews and the favorites and the alerts!

**Disclaimer: **Nope, not today, nor tomorrow, but…Just no.

/

"What kind of situation?" Santana asked, straightening herself to look at her girlfriend's face. Fear sparked out in her eyes and the Princess could see the Angel trembling. Brittany came further into the room and sat next to Santana. She curled her body into the darker girl's, silent. "Britt-Britt?"

"My Mom knows. About us." She whispered. "About you. Who you are, where you live."

"Shit." The way she said it was soft as she barely shook her head. Quinn noted how she suddenly looked older than the teenager who was sitting in front of her a few moments ago. All the weight of the world found its way onto her shoulders and it was noticeable. "She must have told your Dad."

"And your Grandfather." Artie commented from the doorway, the rest of New Directions standing behind him, shuffling their feet. Santana glared at him with a look that could boil blood. Brittany popped up from her spot.

"What do you mean?" She asked with a horrified expression. No one spoke and Brittany's gaze landed on the Princess who looked guilty and ashamed. "San, what is he talking about?"

"I didn't want you to find out like this, Britt." Santana tried to explain.

"Find out what?"

"That your Grandfather on your Father's side led the war on us." The Darkness' told her with sad eyes. "I'm so sorry Brittany, I-"

"Grandpa wouldn't do that." The Angel denied. "Because if he led the war, that means he put the curse on you and he wouldn't do that."

"Brittany, I'm telling the truth."

"He wouldn't do that!" She raced from the room once Artie rolled his chair back.

"Brittany!" Santana called. She grabbed the corner of the sheet and tossed it away from her body. Swinging her legs, she let her feet touch the ground. She stood, clutching her side with her gloved right hand, her arm across her abdomen, and wincing from the pain in her back. Quinn could see red rows blossoming from the back of the bandages. Santana, using the wall for support, left the room at a surprising speed.

"What just happened?" Finn looked around the room at his friends. "Did Brittany not know?"

"Apparently not." Mike said, his look still in the direction of where the two girls disappeared.

Quinn got to her feet and began walking out of the room and down the hallway. "Let's go find them, Santana's wounds opened and Brittany's going to need support." The group walked together, glancing in rooms and listening for sounds of their friends, but nothing showed up. They eventually found a kitchen where Lucifer was reading a newspaper drinking what looked to be hot chocolate.

"Are you ready to go home?" He asked, setting down both things, staring at them.

"Uh, no." Puck started. "Britt was upset and ran off and Santana took off after her. We were looking for them. Have you seen 'em?"

"Santana is walking around?" He made a noise in the back of his throat. Standing he said, "I think they are probably in the garden, I'll take you there."

No one talked the entire walk through the castle. For most of them, it was the feeling of being in King Lucifer's wake, for the others, it was worry for their friends. He pushed a grand wooden door to the side and they stepped into a heavenly area. Despite the humidity, the smell of the flowers and all the different colors made the room a place they knew they would want to visit again. They could hear voices softly speaking in the distance.

"But he's my Grandpa, Santana, why would he want to go to war? Why would he do that to _you_?" They heard Brittany's voice, filled with sobs.

"I don't know, baby. Maybe he was a different person back then." Santana murmured. They turned the corner to see Brittany sitting on a stone carved bench with Santana on her knees in front of her, running a dark hand through blonde locks. Lucifer, with a sigh, stepped forward when he spotted the blood stain on his daughter's back.

"Santana." He said. She turned with a grimace.

"Sorry, Papa. Brittany, she-"

"Yes," He cut her off. "I understand, but your wounds have reopened. Your recovery date is going to be pushed back." She frowned. "I'll call Nurse Alma, she'll take good care of you." He let his red eyes rest on the Angel's. "Please make sure my daughter makes it back to her room."

When he left, the teenagers started to move. Brittany swiped her girlfriend's brunette hair to the side and gasped when she saw the mess before her. "Santana! Your back!"

"It's fine." Though her eyes were screwed up in pain now that the adrenaline had worn off.

"You're not. Stop acting like you are." Quinn told her, reaching a hand under Santana's armpit and gently pulled her to her feet. Santana hissed as her skin stretched. Brittany scrambled to her find her stance and help one of her best friends with her girlfriend. At an agonizing pace, the crowd of teenagers made it to what held the appearance of a hospital room. Inside Lucifer and Nurse Alma were waiting.

"Lay her down on this bed here." Nurse Alma told them, moving beside the bed she wanted Santana to be. The two blondes picked the Princess up as gently as they could and placed her on the bed. Nurse Alma shooed them away and began to work on her patient.

"Who is she?" Brittany asked Lucifer when they went to stand by him.

"Nurse Alma? She's been Santana's caretaker since she was a baby. If anyone will treat Santana right, it will be her." The King said, answering Brittany's unasked question. Brittany just nodded and watched the old woman fuss over her girlfriend.

"What did I tell you, my Little Spitfire? No getting up until I cleared you. What do you do? Get up and run amok in the castle." She then continued her rant in Underworld speak to which Santana replied in the same tongue.

Nurse Alma carefully cut the side of the cloth that was bound tightly around Santana. She used her sharp nails to rip the thread apart strand by strand. It was meticulous work and by the time she finished, Finn was asleep, Puck and Artie were playing Go Fish, and the others were talking quietly amongst themselves. Brittany and Lucifer continued to watch the work of the nurse.

It was almost three hours since they brought the Princess to the infirmary when Nurse Alma finished. She ran her fingers through Santana's hair in a very motherly manner and kissed her hairline. After whispering something in Underworld language, Nurse Alma left, with Lucifer seeing her out.

Brittany moved to take Nurse Alma's place. She rubbed her nose against Santana's. She sleepily blinked open her eyes and grinned silly like at seeing Brittany's clear orbs. "Hey."

"Hi there." The Angel grinned unbashfully back.

Someone coughed. Brittany threw Quinn a mock glare. The Fairy smiled at how in love her friend was and started to speak. "Not that I don't love a good love fest, but how are we going to get home?"

"I can take care of that." Lucifer walked into the room. Tina blanched.

"Oh no, more teleporting." She groaned. Mike sympathetically rubbed her back.

"Are you all ready to go?"

"Not yet." Mike held up a finger and went to Santana's bed. "I wanted to say I'm sorry. I didn't know that if I pat your back…"

"S'fine." She mumbled. "Just don't do it again."

"I won't. Get better." He ran back to the girl's Father and the entire club was gone.

"You need to go home sometime." The Darkness' scooted over so make room for her angelic girlfriend who immediately took the offered spot.

"I know." She admitted, wrapping her arms around Santana's. "But with Mom knowing and, now what you told me about Grandpa…I don't know how I'll face them." Brittany shot up on the bed, accidently jostling Santana who growled. "I'm sorry, but, what if they try to use a memory charm on me!"

"They can't." Santana managed to pull her girl back down, into her arms this time. "I've been giving you a powder that counter acts the memory charm." At Brittany's expression, she quickly explained. "I thought that they might try something on you, to make you forget me and the Underworld. I couldn't bare it if that were to happen."

"That's so sweet." Brittany laid a kiss on the Princess' collarbone. "Can I have some?"

"You don't need anymore right now."

The Angel giggled. "Not for me. For your Mom if I find her. It would work to get the original memory charm off her, right?"

Santana was quiet for a moment before slowly nodding. "I think so. I mean, yeah, why not?" Brittany gave the other girl a quick peck on the lips. "Tomorrow though. I'll give it to you before Dad takes you to school and you go home. Your Mom must be worried if she left the safety of the Upperlands."

"Okay." The blonde reluctantly agreed. "Sleep now though. I'm beat."

"Good night, Britt."

"Night nigh Sanny."

**TBC…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** Princess of Darkness  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Glee  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Santana/Brittany  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Yes, but nothing major.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>They were all mythical. Some were more obvious than others, like Finn, he was the son of a Giant, or Tina, she was the daughter of a Vampire, or even Brittany, the daughter of an Angel. And others were a bit more challenging, like Quinn, she was the daughter of a Fairy, or Artie, a son of a Wizard.  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> It's eight thirty five in the morning here on the west coast and I'm awake on a Saturday morning, eating cheesecake, updating a chapter for you. Enjoy. _I had to go pick up my Mom from work and was only able to get back to the computer at nine thirty-ish, sorry, I thought I would have had this up this morning._

Thank you for the reviews and the favorites and the alerts!

**Disclaimer: **Nope, not today, nor tomorrow, but…Just no.

/

Brittany kept herself hidden behind a tree at the edge of the forest by her house. She didn't want to be seen just yet. Her clear blue eyes followed the Angel who worked in the massive fields. The woman moved off her hands to lean back on her calves that were bent underneath her. She raised an arm to swipe the sweat from her forehead. Her warm, brown eyes went skyward and a smile washed over her features.

Brittany looked up as well and saw a red bird gliding through the air, a white bird just next to it. They flew together, never leaving ones side. The whistles floated in the air and rained down on Sofiel, the soft music hugging her, caressing her cheeks before dying out as the birds flew farther away. The blonde Angel risked a glance into Sofiel's still upturned eyes.

A sadness hung there. The brunette's eyes gained water and she dropped her head into her hands and tried to rid herself of the sudden onset tears. Brittany watched as her frame shook in silent sobs. The young Angel left her spot behind the tree and flew quickly to the older woman. Landing next to Sofiel, Brittany didn't hesitate to throw her arms around her. Sofiel stiffened and raised her head.

"Brittany?"

"Why are you crying?" She asked instead, her voice very soft. She hated it when people cried; it felt like someone was ripping her insides apart, but lately when Sofiel cried, it was worse, because her eyes, Santana's eyes, were filled with tears.

_Santana's eyes._

Brittany felt her face morph into one of surprise. _It couldn't be…could it? _The woman Brittany had known all of her life…was the Angel that was her girlfriend's Mother? "Sweetie, what's wrong?" Sofiel extracted herself from the young Angel's arms and ran a motherly hand over Brittany's features.

"I-I, uh, n-nothing!" Brittany stammered out, quickly hopping to her feet. "I have to go! I haven't been home in a while and I'm sure Lord Tubbington missed me. Uh, bye Miss Sofiel." The Angel took off like a bat out of hell and raced into her home.

"Britt-" The blonde was gone from the room before her Father could finish her name. Once her bedroom door was locked behind her, she relaxed. It didn't last long though as her thoughts over took her. _Miss Sofiel, Santana's Mother._ They both had the same eyes and the same laugh. And Miss Sofiel never had any family to visit her and she couldn't remember when she was younger or how she came to live in her garden home.

The memory charm.

"They must still be giving it to her." She mused quietly to herself, sitting on the sky blue comforter that lay neatly on her bed. Her Mother's doing, most likely. "How can I get her to eat the other powder?" She asked out loud. She turned to her fat cat. "Well? I can't do this by myself. I need your help. How do I get San's Mom to eat the powder?"

The cat cracked open an eyelid and gave her an almost bored look. After a moment, the other eye followed suit and the cat rose to its four legs. Moving off the bed, he stretched and moved to the door. He pawed at it and Brittany unlocked the door, following him out.

She soon found herself in the empty kitchen. "Lord Tubbington, what in the kitchen is going to help me?" He leapt on the counter and nudged the jar in the far corner. "This is no time for cookies." She hissed in a low tone. He ignored her and pushed the container out of the corner and closer to her. "Fine." She lifted the lid and broke a cookie in half. Laying his half on the tile, she began to eat her own, nibbling it. "This icing is so good, the powdered sugar makes it so delicious." She dropped her cookie. "That's it! You're a genius Lord Tubbington!" She picked him up, ignoring the growl at being pulled away from the cookie, and squeezed him tightly.

She dropped him. After she found a suitable sized bowl, she grabbed all the sugar cookies and put them in the bowl. Running to her room, her Father attempted to stop her again. "Not now, too busy. In a little bit!" Brittany locked her door again and lined all the goodies up so that the icing was on top. She carefully pulled the bag of powder from the left cup of her bra, trying to remember what the Princess told her.

"_This is very special and strong stuff, Britt." Santana told her. "I need you to understand that, okay?"_

"_I know. You've been giving it to me and I haven't felt anything."_

"_That's because nothing was wrong with your memory. For someone who has had a memory charm on them for as long as my Mother has been, taking too much, too soon, can trigger all the memories at once."_

"_That's good, right? That's what we want, your Mom to remember?"_

"_We do, but too much information could be harmful. It would send her brain into shock and could possibly put her into a coma."_

"_Oh. Then, how much do I give her?"_

"_Two sprinkles." Santana demonstrated by raising her left hand and curling all, but her index finger and thumb into her palm. She dipped her fingers into the silvery powder, only going as far down so her cuticles rested on the surface. Pinching her fingers, she lifted her hand up and placed the little bit she picked up. "Two of those in a dose."_

"_How much do I give her, like in a day?"_

"_Once in the morning, once at night. That's it."_

Brittany did as instructed. Dipping her fingers in the powder, she sprinkled two pinches on each cookie. Twelve cookies later, Brittany restacked the goods in the bowl. Opening her door, she quietly made her way to the front door. Once outside, she flew to Miss Sofiel's home as she was not in her gardens as usual. Knocking on the door, the Angel waited patiently for it to open.

"Hello, what are you doing back so soon?" The brunette asked when she swung the door open, a pleasant smile on her face. Brittany held out the bowl.

"I brought you cookies!" She grinned. "I didn't want you to be sad anymore and sweets always make me happier."

The older Angel thoughtfully took the bowl. "Would you like to come in Brittany? Maybe share a cookie with me?"

Brittany shook her head. "I already had one, thanks, but I will come in." They walked into the small cottage. Sofiel placed the bowl on the counter and reached in for a cookie. "I know you might want to eat all of them, but these cookies are super special. You can only have two a day, okay?" Brittany said suddenly, watching the woman eat. "If you want anymore, I can ask Mom to make more, but ask me okay?" Sofiel chuckled at the teenager, but nodded in agreement.

/

It was quiet in the infirmary, and uncomfortable. Santana wasn't allowed back in her room until Nurse Alma cleared her. The Princess was being watched twenty four seven by Nurse Alma, other random nurses, and her Father, but today, at this moment, no one was around. Santana knew it meant something had happened and she wanted to know what, but she was strapped to the damn bed.

"Hello?" She resorted to calling. No answer. "Nurse Alma? Papa? Anybody?" She yelled. She switched to Underworld language, but the results were the same.

"Ay, stop with all the yelling Spit Fire." Nurse Alma's voice said from the doorway. "You could wake the dead, and trust me, they are better asleep. Lay still, I need to check your back." She poked and unwrapped slowly.

"What's wrong?"

"What makes you think something is wrong?" The old Demon answered back easily, her focus never leaving the slow removal of bandages.

"Because, it is silent."

"Moments of silence happen, Santana. It is a part of life."

"Not this one. Something is wrong and not telling me isn't going to stop me from finding out." Nurse Alma was quiet for a moment before sighing.

"The Upperlanders called a meeting with us." Santana stiffened and her wide eyes turned to her Nurse.

"But it's too soon, the next meeting isn't for another week! Why did they call it?"

"Just precautions-"

"My ass!" She shouted, shifting her body and ignoring the pain that rippled through her. "They're all about being on time, things never early and never late. They would only call a meeting if they thought we broke the treaty." She growled. "What do they think we did?"

"Santana-"

"Don't lie to me. With all the people in my life, I could always count on you telling me the truth," her face was pleading now, "please don't start lying to me now"

"Jacob Pierce Senior called the meeting." Nurse Alma informed her, gently pushing her back down to the bed. "He believes you are seducing his Granddaughter and are holding her hostage in the Underworld."

"But, but Brittany went home this morning." Her expression was gob smacked. Her girlfriend left this morning and promised to go to school and call her parents and go home so they wouldn't worry and resort to calling a meeting. "She should be home by now in the Upperlands. When was the meeting called?"

"Last night. After your friends came. Parent's called the school who talked to your choir teacher who told them where they were." Seeing the teenager's face, she continued. "It wasn't his fault, he had to tell by law or he could have lost his job."

"That's not the point. If Shuester kept his mouth shut in the first place, we wouldn't be in this mess. Britt's Mom would have never known and wouldn't have blabbed it to her Father-in-law." The Princess mumbled under her breath.

"The parents still would have-"

Lucifer stepped into the room and dropped himself next to Santana's bed. She stared at him expectantly as did Nurse Alma. "Well? Are we going to war or not?"

"No." He smiled and chuckled at the relief in his daughter's eyes. "Since Brittany came home, Lani Pierce begged Jacob Senior to pull back the meeting. He did with some reluctance, but he had a look in his eye…He's looking for war." He told her. "It won't be long if he has his way, so heal up. We will need you to help stop this, hopefully before it begins."

**TBC…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** Princess of Darkness  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Glee  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Santana/Brittany  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Yes, but nothing major.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>They were all mythical. Some were more obvious than others, like Finn, he was the son of a Giant, or Tina, she was the daughter of a Vampire, or even Brittany, the daughter of an Angel. And others were a bit more challenging, like Quinn, she was the daughter of a Fairy, or Artie, a son of a Wizard.  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> It is your guy's lucky day, a water main broke at my school, so they let us out of school on Wednesday, yesterday there was no school and today no school, and the next two weeks are Christmas Break, so I'm going to try and update more often. The language I'm using for the Underworld is going to be Latin and I'm using Google to translate, so I'm sorry for the mistakes that it takes.

Thank you for the reviews and the favorites and the alerts!

**Disclaimer: **Nope, not today, nor tomorrow, but…Just no.

/

_Screams._

_A blob of a smiling man._

_Crying._

_A ring of echoing laughter._

_Pain._

_A feeling of great fear, but a powerful urge to protect._

Nothing.

Sofiel shot up in her bed. Her heart raced in a painful way and she placed her left head over her chest to sooth the erratically beating organ. Sweat stuck to her body, gripping her hair that hung around her neck and face and made it cling back just as feverishly. She gasped for air that her lungs couldn't seem to take in. "What is happening?"

Her life was normal, peaceful, until Brittany had given her those cookies. Since then, her every thought, wake and not, was plagued with the sense she was forgetting something. Something important. But she couldn't place it. The only time she was given any hints was when her dreams swam into her head. It was like memories, but she couldn't recall any of the things she was 'remembering'. She closed her eyes and tried to bring back two of the things that appeared most in these visions.

A man. A kind looking man with peculiar eyes and a gentle hand. In the three days since she was given the cookies, she dreamt about him the most. He was smiling a lot. Kissing her, hugging her, protecting her. It was almost as if he was a lover, her lover. _He leaned over her, caressing her naked body with a large hand. He kissed her neck and_-her eyes snapped open. Her stomach was in knots. In her vision, she was nervous, but she trusted the man so much.

_Small amount of armor covered his body now. Two medal scrapes hid his shoulders and a pair of thin pants encased his legs. He covered her body with his own as things fell from the sky. Large pieces of cement hit him and she heard him let out a hiss. She was in pain. In between her legs. It felt like she was being ripped apart._

Using the heel of her hand, Sofiel rubbed her eyes to stop the pictures in her head. It wasn't real. It wasn't true.

So why did it feel real?

A baby flitted into her mind. The other thing she saw. Besides the man, this child was in her mind the most. It was the same sight, the same place. The same story, only, after each dream, she was given more hints, more pieces to the puzzle of her subconscious.

_She was perfect. So little, yet she was so strong. A blue wall of fire surrounded the baby and herself. It was special, the fire. Something about it. The man from her other visions was bloody and being forcibly held to the ground by…Angels in battle gear. She could only tell by the big blobs of white that were wings. An Angel was on the other side of the fire wall, his face distorted. She saw him throw something over the wall. She covered the baby and felt something affect her. She pressed her index finger to the palm of the baby's right hand while whispering, 'Is servabit te. Etiam elit.'_

Underworld Language.

She didn't know the language of those two worlds below her. But she knew the phrase. _This will protect you. Be safe. _She was protecting the child. She transferred over an Angel protection that could only be between Mother and child, and she did it in Underworld tongue. Perhaps the child was hers, hers and the man? Sofiel shook her head and got out of bed.

_I have no child_ she thought to herself as she made her way to the shower to wash away the sticky substance that was over all her skin. Shedding her clothes, she stepped into the shower and turned the knob to make water flow. _She giggled as she heard the bathroom door creak open. The curtain was pushed to the side and she saw the tan man fully naked, grinning at her. Sofiel pushed herself further under the hot water as cold air slowly danced into the area where she stood, bare as the day she was born._

"_Sofiel, did you think you could take a shower without me?" He climbed over the rib of the tub and closed the curtain, stopping the cold from seeping in. She laughed._

"_You were sleeping. I tired to wake you." She claimed, turning to grab the body soap. "It's not my fault that you sleep heavier than a rock." She let out a squeal when she felt his arms wrap around her waist and pull her back flush against his front._

"_Are you calling me fat, Sofie?" He whispered into her ear. Sofiel shivered involuntarily, though not unwillingly. He kissed behind her ear and down the back of her neck. He held her to himself, not forceful, but to let her know that she was his. She was sure if she tried to move out of his arms, he would easily let her go._

"_Of course not, my dear." She murmured, feeling her knees weaken. She turned around in his arms and placed her own around his neck to bring him closer to her. She brought his lips to hers and she felt nearly complete. The way he let her have a say in what they did together, the way he had a respect for her so deep you could see it in his red eyes, it was overwhelming. "Luc-"_

When her eyes cleared, she found herself sitting at the bottom of her tub, the water now cold. Her skin was wrinkly from sucking up too much water. She must have fallen asleep in bath she ran herself after washing the sweat off. Looking out the window by her tub, she could see the sun just above the trees. She wasn't too late-

_She paced the room. It was big, allowing her to reach one end and turn without getting dizzy. Her arms were crossed and she looked out the window periodically. Her wings flapped, sweeping her into the air and dropping her lightly as she turned for another lap. Tanned hands caught her shoulders and stopped her movement. She saw the man in front of her, giving her a worried look. "Sofie, what is it? Nurse Alma was waiting for me at the doors of the castle and told me I need to go to my cambers right away."_

"_You aren't allowed to be angry." She told him first._

"_You're scaring me." He admitted, pulling her over to the mattress in the room and sitting them both down. "You can't start a conversation by saying I can't be angry, especially with us and our relationship."_

"_You have to promise to not be angry with me then."_

_He brought her knuckles up to his lips. "I will never be angry at you. I promise."_

_Tears fell from her eyes as a sob ripped its way out of her throat. He reached up with his other hand and brushed the salty liquid from her face. "I'm late." He froze. Sofiel jumped up and sat in the chair in front of the fireplace. Her soft cries snapped the man out of his shock and he got up and kneeled in front of her. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."_

"_Sofiel, are you telling me you're…pregnant?" He asked slowly. When she hesitantly nodded, he broke into a wide smile and picked her up out of the chair. Spinning her around, he kissed her softly and stopped his movements. "Why were you sorry?"_

"_We had just gotten married a few months ago. I didn't want you to think I was rushing it."_

"_It takes both of us to get you pregnant." He said. "And it doesn't matter. We can't be rushing. We are going at our own pace, our perfect pace." She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the king sized mattress._

Sofiel leapt from the tub and raced from the room, not even bothering to drain the water. She stood briefly in her air room that air dried her wings and body before yanking clothes on from her closet. Something was wrong, something had to be. These weren't her memories, they had to be someone else's. But the man said her name, she heard her voice come from her own mouth.

She roamed the kitchen, starting a pot of coffee, enough for two cups, placing four slices of bread in the toaster before taking two out and wondering why she did that. Her mind was messing with her. Opening her fridge door, she saw the orange juice, which she loved, sitting next to a full, unopened bottle of apple juice, which she hated. She never understood why she felt so compelled to purchase the golden liquid, but she bought it, kept it in the refrigerator, threw it out when it went bad, and bought a new one.

"_I didn't even think it was possible." She grumbled walking into an Aboveworld grocery store. "How does an entire realm run out of orange juice? Un-freakin-believable." Carrying a plastic basket through the unfamiliar store, she kept her eyes moving, hoping to spot the juice section of the store. She walked up and down all the isles and once she went through all of them, and ended up at the other end of the store, she found a cold isle with juice in it._

_A man, the man from her other memor-visions, stood there, in front of her favorite brand of OJ, holding a bottle of apple juice, reading the ingredients on the side sticker. She went on the other side, opposite of the man and his juice and looked at the cheese. After five minutes, she released a frustrated groan and turned around. "It's just apple juice!" She yelled. He quickly turned to look at her._

_His eyes started directly into hers and she felt the feeling electric currents running through her body. The shock was enough to stop all form of thought and she dropped her arm. He's cheeks went rosy and he laughed in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, Miss." He placed the apple juice in his basket next to a loaf of bread and a lemon. "The label claimed it was new and improved, I was trying to see why. All the ingredients are the same." He stepped to the side to give her access to the juice._

_His words snapped her out of her own world and she dumbly grabbed the orange juice. "I'm, uh, sorry for, you know, snapping at you, it's just the Upperlands ran out of my favorite orange juice." She told him, now facing him fully. "I get kind of cranky when I don't get my juice."_

"_I understand." He nodded with a smile, showing her he meant it and wasn't just saying it to humor her. "Without my apple juice, I'm a terror, my people stay clear of me." He let out a laugh and she joined in._

"_I'm Sofiel, by the way." She stuck out her hand, hoping he would take it. He did and shocks ran through them both, she was sure of it. He leaned down, bowing at the waist like royalty and kissed the back of her hands. Looking up at her with those soulful red eyes, she heard him say very clearly:_

"_My name is Lucifer."_

Sofiel dropped to the tile of her kitchen floor. "O Deus."

**TBC…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Title:** Princess of Darkness  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Glee  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Santana/Brittany  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Yes, but nothing major.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>They were all mythical. Some were more obvious than others, like Finn, he was the son of a Giant, or Tina, she was the daughter of a Vampire, or even Brittany, the daughter of an Angel. And others were a bit more challenging, like Quinn, she was the daughter of a Fairy, or Artie, a son of a Wizard.  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Well, holy shit, you guys really liked the last chapter, I mean, seventeen reviews liked the last chapter, I was blown out of the water and, man, just by reading your reviews to my Aunt Heidi, she's going to read my story now. So, thank you, that really makes me happy and I know a lot of you are dying for Brittana, so I'll see what I can get into this chapter. ;) (Should I add Faberry?)

I'm not as happy with this chapter, but I feel like this chapter and the next should be Brittana fluff before shit hits the fan. Enjoy.

Thank you for the reviews and the favorites and the alerts!

**Disclaimer: **Nope, not today, nor tomorrow, but…Just no.

/

"Can you believe that?" The Dwarf girl seethed, her hands buried deep within her hair as she stomped around the choir room. Brittany was the only one not watching her with amusement. The Angel's legs were draped across the seat her girlfriend generally occupied and a sad look sat upon her features. "How could they push back Sectionals?" Rachel continued. The brunette faced them and growled in a Quinn fashion. "This isn't funny!" She suddenly looked near tears and left the room. Mr. Shue sighed and followed her out into the semi-empty hallway.

"Shit, that was funny." Puck laughed, shaking his head. "I feel for my Jew Princess, but she overreacts."

"Now we have more time to prepare." Blaine smiled and nudged Kurt who was slightly upset at the move in their performance. "If we weren't going to knock the other two schools out of the park, we will now, for sure." The Pixie boy kissed his boyfriend's cheek in thanks.

Tina was watching Brittany and hadn't taken her brown eyes off of her since she entered the room. She was waiting for a good moment to ask the blonde if everything was alright and now seemed to be golden. "Brittany," The blonde jumped and slowly twisted her head in the Vampire's direction. "Is something wrong?"

The Angel's lower lip trembled and she shook her head, a sob threatening to rip its way out of her throat. The Vampire was out of her plastic seat in an instant and hugged Brittany, rubbing her back, hoping to calm her. By now, the rest of the room noticed the crying girl and their smiles faded from their faces. "Britt?" Quinn said softly, cocking her head to the left, her short hair swaying and tickling her shoulders.

"I miss Santana." She whimpered into Tina's cold neck. The Fairy joins Tina in comforting the crying girl. "I haven't seen her since I kissed her and her Dad took me to school the day you all came to visit." She confessed.

"Have you tried calling her?" Questioned Kurt lacing his fingers into Blaine's.

"She doesn't have a cell phone, she's never needed one." Brittany told them in a whisper. "All you have to do is call her name and she can hear you in her head."

"Did you try," Mercedes waved her hand in the air, making the motions of a circle, "that?"

Brittany shook her head. "No, if I call, I know she'll come, but I don't know how healed her back is yet and having her entire body break apart can't be good for that." When Tina started to asked another question, Brittany gently cut her off. "And I tried Lucifer. He's not answering."

Tears finally ceased to fall from her ocean blue orbs. She was so lonely lately. Arella was at a camp thing for school for a week, her Dad was working with the Elders in the Sacred Hall, her Mother was visiting Brittany's Aunt in the Valley, Miss Sofiel wasn't in the fields anymore, and Santana was in the Underworld, a place she had no idea how to get to without the help of either the Princess and King of Darkness. Her vision blurred as more tears gathered.

"Hey, it's okay." Tina stroked her head like she had seen Santana do. "It'll be okay. Let me call my Aunt-my Mom's best friend-she might know a way to the Underworld."

"Do you really think they have something like that?" Finn asked.

"Of course," Mike answered, his Elf ears flickering. "How else do they get food, and movies, and other stuff like that?"

"Here, hug Quinn for a little bit and I'll call my Aunt Helena." The Vampire passed the girl over to her other friend and stepped out into Mr. Shue's office to call the woman she named Helena. They sat in silence, waiting for their friend to come out of the office.

They saw Tina leaning over a desk to reach a pen and Artie let out a wolf whistle. Mike glared at the Wizard in the wheelchair. "Watch yourself." He warned.

"She gave me directions." The Vampire announced, smiling and allowing her fangs to glisten in the fake light in the room. "But only a few of us can go. Me and Brittany, of course." She looked around to see who else wanted to go.

"Is it rocky?" Artie asked. "Because then I'd be no good."

"Me neither." Finn added.

"I wish I could, but my Mama wants me home right after school." Mercedes frowned. "I'm sorry."

"I'll go." Puck shrugged. "I've got nothing to do the rest of the day and you might need the help of one Pucksaurus." The Werewolf flexed his arm and kissed the bulge of muscle that appeared. Quinn rolled her eyes, but nodded, saying she's go too.

"So, me, Brittany, Puck, Quinn, and Mike?" Tina said, not bothering asking Blaine and Kurt because she knew that they had their six month anniversary date after school. "Should we ask Rachel?" The Vampire asked when everyone nodded.

"No, the Dwarf is in a mood already, let's not bring that along with us." Quinn stated quickly before anyone could say anything.

"Okay then, let's go."

/

"Are you sure this is it?"

They left the school and drove in Quinn's car to the woods at the edge of town. In the car, they phoned their parents and informed them that they'd be at Tina's, who told her Mom the truth and agreed to cover for the bunch. From side of the rode, Tina and Puck's sense of smell took over, searching for the scent of the Underworld: smoke. It took longer than they had all anticipated, the sun nearly setting, but they had reached the hole that Tina's Aunt Helena had told her about.

"Yup. It has to be." Tina answered Quinn's skeptical question while covering her nose, noticing the Wolf boy doing the same. "The scent is strong here. If this isn't it, I'm a monkey's uncle."

"But you're a girl." Brittany said confused. Mike pat her head and walked to the mouth of the downward cave opening. He slowly put a foot in the opening. Nothing happened. At that sign, they continued into the Underworld. It became darker and darker, though the smoke seemed to lessen, much to the relief of the Vampire and Werewolf. Quinn used a Fairy thing that caused her body to glow so they could see where they were going.

"Halt." The tunnel had ended and they could see the Underworld. It was a bit dark, due to the layer of rock and dirt that covered the realm, but little pokes of light shined through, giving the whole land a majestic feel. It was cleaner than the Upperlanders said, dirt, grime, and dust did not coat everything, trash was not spread out on the streets, there was not large metal cans with fires in them, or wanted signs all over the walls. It was clean, and social, and friendly. It most resembled the Aboveworld in design. "Who goes there?"

"Um…" Brittany shot a look to her friends. They couldn't just say they were there to see the Princess, it would be creepy and the Angel was sure a lot of people tried to do that.

"Calm down Salazar," A woman stepped into view. A long skirt covered her legs, but a shirt, which looked like a bikini top, allowed her midriff to stand out loud and proud. Her skin was the color of milk chocolate that melted lightly in the sun and her hair was a bright orange that curled around the tips of her ears. "It's my niece, Tina, and a few of her friends."

"This Poppy's kid?" He was grinning.

"It is, now, let them through. We need to see Princess Santana." Tina pushed Brittany to her Aunt Helena. "This Angel here is the Princess' girlfriend."

"An Angel ya say? Like Father, like daughter." He laughed and wished them luck as he filled out a couple pieces of paperwork. It took a few minutes, but they were allowed through with Helena leading them to the castle. "Tell ya Ma I said hi, huh?" He asked Tina before they left and she said she would, thinking about how the man reminded her of someone.

/

They stepped right into the castle, not even bothering with knocking and went to look around for someone, mostly Lucifer or Santana. They were passing a half open door where the most beautiful music wafted through the air and settled in their ears. It was a familiar tune in the Aboveworld, Adele's _Someone Like You_, but when a raspy voice began to sing, it wasn't the words to music, it was Kelly Clarkson's _My Life Would Suck Without You_ brought down in tempo to fit into the piano.

"_Guess this means you're sorry, you're standing at my door, guess this means you take back all you said before. Like how much you wanted, anyone but me, you said you'd never come back, but here you are again._" The Angel pushed the door so it would open fully and watched the person on the piano play. It was most definitely Santana. She still only wore bandages around her chest instead of a shirt, but no blood was on the cloth and that was enough for Brittany to know she could touch her girlfriend and not reopen her serious wounds.

"_Because we belong together now, forever united here somehow, you got a piece of me, and honestly, my life would suck without you. Baby I was stupid for telling you goodbye, maybe I was wrong to try and pick a fight. I know that I've got issues, but you're pretty messed up too. Either way I found out, I'm nothing without you._" Brittany glided across the room and stood behind the Princess. She knew she could sing, she begged the darker girl to sing her to sleep on many occasions, but the piano was something different. She had never seen Santana play it, or talk about it. But now that she thinks about it, when Santana taps her fingers on Brittany's bare back before they fall asleep, the timing of her dropping fingers could be her playing an invisible piano.

The blonde wrapped her arms around Santana's neck from the back, startling the brunette who sharply turned. "Brittany?" Her voice held a tone of disbelief, but her eyes visibly brightened. Brittany leaned down and pressed her lips to her darker counterpart's. It was chaste for a moment and then Santana caught up to what was happening. She moved to have Brittany in between her bare legs where the shorts didn't reach the skin. Using the piano as a brace, she pulled the Angel closer to her.

Brittany felt Santana's lips capture her lower lip and suck on it. The blonde let her tongue dart out to feel Santana open her mouth, allowing their tongues to meet. While the dance continued in their mouths, Brittany's hand gripped the back of Santana's head and pressed their faces closer together. Santana's hands were on her Angel's back, moving up under the shirt. Brittany moaned into the kiss when the Princess lightly dragged her nails down her spine.

"Hey! Hey, hey, hey! You have guests!" Quinn shouted, covering her eyes, now pink with embarrassment. She should not have seen that, holy mother of all things, she should not have seen that.

Santana reluctantly eased away from her girlfriend, but rested her forehead on Brittany's. "Miss me?" She asked, breathing a little deeper than usual.

"You have no idea." Brittany breathed.

**TBC…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Title:** Princess of Darkness  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Glee  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Santana/Brittany  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Yes, but nothing major.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>They were all mythical. Some were more obvious than others, like Finn, he was the son of a Giant, or Tina, she was the daughter of a Vampire, or even Brittany, the daughter of an Angel. And others were a bit more challenging, like Quinn, she was the daughter of a Fairy, or Artie, a son of a Wizard.  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> The Brittana chapter! Ahhhhh! :P _polarpi_ commented saying how the song that Santana sang would be really beautiful, and I'm sad to say, I did not come up with that. I saw it on Tumblr and thought that it would be cool to add in. I was just going to PM _polarpi_ but I figured that other people might want the link too.

www . youtube . com / watch?v = 4 3iaqh 9e Kpo

Just take out the spaces, and if this doesn't work, go to YouTube or Google and search _Someone Like You My Life Would Suck Without You_. All the song is, is Kelly singing to Adele's music.

_EN666_- How could it be unhealthy to read a story about Lucifer's daughter who is a lesbian and is sexing it up with an Angel that may cause a war to break out? ;) Thanks for the ego boost.

_Anonymous with no name_-I feel bad because I don't update everyday. :( But thank you for your kind words, I'm telling my Mom. Happy Holiday's to you too!

For all who wanted Faberry, I'm still debating on if I'm going to, but if I do, that's a big _if,_ it would be more…subtext than maintext like Brittany and Santana. I was also thinking maybe I would write little one-shots when I finished this story (because I feel like people go into a sequel with to much hope and I'd feel more comfortable with one-shots).

Thank you for the reviews and the favorites and the alerts!

**Disclaimer: **Nope, not today, nor tomorrow, but…Just no.

/

It had felt like eternity since they touched each other, since their eyes sent unspoken words of love to each other, since their hearts raced in anticipation of knuckles bumping the back hands, since they felt hope. They needed one another, they were aware, but to the extent to witch it was, blew them out of the water.

Santana had called her Father and had him take Tina, Puck, Mike, and Quinn back to Quinn's car so she could be alone with her girlfriend. She was finally aloud to fool around, she wasn't about to let the Werewolf hear. Quinn rolled her eyes at the Princess' eagerness to make them leave, but said nothing as she was glad to see her friends were okay.

Once back in the Darkness' grey bedroom, she locked the door and slowly turned around. The darker girl allowed one of her fingers to become talon like and carefully sliced away the bandages around her breasts and ribcage. "Nurse Alma cleared me." Santana whispered, making her way to the wide-eyed Angel. At those words, Brittany reached out and attached her lips to Santana's, claiming her. Brittany stepped forward, forcing Santana back.

This continued until they reached the bathroom where Brittany shed the clothing she was wearing as fast as she could. When she turned to face Santana, the girl was leaning over the edge of the claw footed tub to start the water. Not being able to help herself, Brittany slid her body against Santana's, wrapping her arms around her waist. Santana leaned back into her touch and slowly turned so they faced each other.

While their tongues dueled, Brittany pealed the wrappings off of her girlfriend and dropped them uselessly to the ground. Her pale fingers inched their way up the smooth expansion of her back until she felt the scared skin under her finger tips. She rubbed both sides of the Princess' back gently as not to hurt her. She carefully avoided touching the spots where she knew the wing stubs were.

Santana retracted her tongue and detached herself from the make-out with the Angel. She rained kisses along the side of the blonde's jaw line and down the column of her throat. The Princess found the Angel's pulse point and placed an open mouthed kiss there. She felt Brittany moan and grinned. She made her way to her girl's chest, but not before dropping her lips at the conjunction of her neck and shoulder.

The Princess noticed Brittany's hands had stopped being gentle and instead dug her finger nails into her shoulders. Santana lowered her head and pecked the left nipple that hardened even further at her administrations. Brittany's fingers tightened and small droplets of blood rushed under her fingernails.

Brittany's mind was suddenly seeing colors when Santana pressed her palm to the blonde's womanhood while running a flat tongue over her right bud. It was too much and still not enough. She could never have enough of the darker girl in front of her. "San…Sanny, no teasing." Brittany panted, wondering where her breath was. "Please…No teasing."

The girl kissed her way back up to Brittany's lips and murmured huskily, "Only for you, my love." The Darkness led them into the shower and closed the curtain around them.

/

"What are you doing?" They had moved to Santana's bedroom and were now currently on the full sized bed. Brittany lay on her back on top of sheets, her head resting on a silk encased pillow. She didn't bother to cover herself, knowing that if someone needed them, they would knock on the door as was custom. Santana, as naked as the blonde, sat at the end of the bed, a sketch book on her right gloved hand and an art pencil in her left. She occasionally switched pencils, but for the most part, her darkened orbs traced and retraced Brittany's relaxed form and moved her hand according to what she saw.

Brittany knew she should probably feel exposed, but the way Santana was eying her was not only hot, but sweet. She wasn't seeing an object, another body, she was seeing _Brittany_. "Drawing you. Try not to move too much."

"Okay. I'm finding out all these artsy things about you today." The blonde said adjusting her body, moving a hand behind her head and placing the other one on her belly. "You can play piano and you can sing and now you can apparently draw."

"Children in the Underworld go to school, not only to be brilliant book wise, but to be great soldiers." Santana said. She flipped the pencil under her index finger to smear the lead on the page for shadow. "From the first day we go to school at three, we're taught all the school basics and military tactics." She looked up and redrew the line of her shoulder.

"Three? That early? I didn't start until I was five." Brittany frowned.

"Don't do that. I don't like to see you frown." That caused a smile to brighten onto her face. "That's better." Santana smiled at her and turned the sketch book to get a better angle. "Yes, three." The Princess said continuing their conversation. "They want to start us early so we can train. They cram all of your twelve years of house school into our six years."

"You finish high school by the end of elementary school?" The blonde almost shot up, but thought otherwise because she didn't to mess Santana up. Brittany watched Santana not say a thing. She was studying the Angel's neck and once she was satisfied with how she drew it, she looked into Brittany's eyes.

"That's one way to look at it. We finish our studies by sixth grade, yes, but we still have our military training until we're fourteen. It's not like we have more time because all the classes that were academic turn into basic survival, power control, weapons, and the such." The Princess switched pencils, one with a sharper point and began to fill in feathers to the big hoops she drew for wings.

"What does this have to do with you being artistic?" Brittany asked. She liked learning new things about the Underworld, but she loved learning new things about her girlfriend. Not that she didn't love knowing that her girlfriend finished high school in sixth grade, but she was more interested in the drawing and the music.

"Be patient, love." Santana didn't tilt her head much, but the grin her face was noticeable. "Most parents in the Underworld don't want their children being completely war crazed, so art and music classes are also mandatory from the time we start school and until we're eighteen." She lined the lead of the pencil parallel to the paper and made a few strokes in different areas. She than dropped the utensil to use her thumb to smudge the drawing. "Papa loved the idea and encouraged me to continue and practice when I was at home. I think he likes the sound of the piano. It reminds him of my Mother, she use to play, I think."

"Oh! Santana, I'm almost completely sure that I found your Mom!" Brittany told her grinning. Santana's head snapped up and she stared, unblinkingly, into Brittany's eyes with her mouth gaping. After a minute, the Princess picked the pencil up again and shaped Brittany's eyes. "Don't act too enthused." Brittany deadpanned.

"How do you know?" Santana asked, not taking her gaze from the sketchbook. If Brittany couldn't read her girlfriend so well, she would have been offended, but she did know how to read her and all she saw was sadness and the fear of getting her hopes up.

"Oh honey." Brittany lay there for a moment before deciding that comforting her girlfriend was more important then what Santana was drawing. She sat up and gently tugged the book from Santana's hand. She didn't look at it as she placed it on the side table. She then opened the drawer and lifted the pencils and eraser to put them away.

She grasped the gloved hand and pulled Santana up to the head of the bed and wrapped her arms around the warm girl. Santana and Brittany lay on their sides, faces centimeters apart, bodies touching as much as they possibly could. Brittany could see the potential devastation in the Darkness' eyes. "I know because I gave her the cookies. Miss Sofiel, do you remember me telling you about her? She's been acting different lately. Just like you said. She seems to black out sometimes, not physically, but her mind goes somewhere else."

Santana was quiet for a moment. "That is what it looks like when someone is gaining back their memories." She conceded. Brittany kissed her forehead and hoped that Miss Sofiel was, in fact, the Mother of her girlfriend.

The peaceful moment was broken when purple smoke filled the room. The two girls ripped the blankets off of the bed and barely got them over their bodies when a body emerged from the smoke. Lucifer appeared in the smoke and his face was filled with worry. It melted Santana's anger at the intrusion of her room. "Dad, what's wrong?"

"Get up, get dressed. We have a meeting with the Upperlanders!" He turned and gave her no choice, but to jump out of the bed. She yanked on a pair of panties and a bra. She ran to her closet and came back out with leggings on and a black business woman's suit on. She asked her Father what was going on as she quickly brushed her sex hair out and managed to twist it into a neat bun. He didn't answer and allowed her to slip on a pair of black heels. "Kiss Brittany goodbye. She can wait here while we're at the meeting."

The Princess leaned in quickly and chastely kissed her girlfriend. As soon as she pulled back, her Father held onto her shoulder and both were gone. Brittany sat there dumbfounded as what to do when she remembered the drawing Santana had done. She picked up the notebook and gaped at the work before her. It was beautiful, the shading was so accurate and precise, and the shining that people told her was in her eyes, she saw in Santana's drawing of her. The individual feathers, the individual shading of the feathers, the shadows that danced across the page.

It was the most wonderful thing she had ever seen.

Brittany got out of the bed and collected her clothes that were still on the bathroom floor. She slowly put them on because she needed something to do, to ease herself from the worry that was coiling in the pit of her stomach. Something was going on. Lucifer of all people understood that Santana was fine with people in her room so long as they knocked or asked permission and he wouldn't discourage that trust unless something had happened.

They were gone ten minutes, if that. Brittany was looking through Santana's other sketches in the notebook when purple smoke filled the air. She smiled as she looked up. It quickly fell off at the pale complexions of the King and Princess of the Underworld. Santana's eyes were wide and unmoving and Lucifer left the room without a word. Santana's knees hit the floor as she fell and she sat there, her arms at her sides and on her knees. "San, what's wrong, what happened?"

Santana's orbs shook and she met the blonde's eyes. Brittany felt herself become horrified as her girlfriend struggled to find words. When she finally did, Brittany collapsed next to her.

"We're going to war."

**TBC…**


	15. Chapter 15

**Title:** Princess of Darkness  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Glee  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Santana/Brittany  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Yes, but nothing major.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>They were all mythical. Some were more obvious than others, like Finn, he was the son of a Giant, or Tina, she was the daughter of a Vampire, or even Brittany, the daughter of an Angel. And others were a bit more challenging, like Quinn, she was the daughter of a Fairy, or Artie, a son of a Wizard.  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Holy fucking shit fucks you guys, two hundred reviews, one hundred ninety eight alerts, and ninety eight favorites! I am blown away at what this story has become and I want to thank you all because this, this entire fic, was only suppose to be that first chapter, it wasn't going to be this huge thing, but it did and it's because of all of you, thank you so much. :) Happy Holidays to all my loyal readers (and for those who are new)!

**Disclaimer: **Nope, not today, nor tomorrow, but…Just no.

/

"_We're going to war."_

War.

It's funny, almost, how a person can be completely fine until four little words are spoken. That's how Brittany felt. _War_. A Realm War between the Upperlands and the Underworld, the second in less than twenty years. Her chest heaved from her spot on the rug next to Santana. It couldn't be happening. Nothing was wrong, nothing happened to trigger any call for war.

"How-who-? Why? Where did this even come from? Everything has been calm." Brittany's voice was near hysteria and caused Santana to move from her spot to place her hands on the Angel's shaking shoulders.

"Brittany, you need to breathe." The Princess gripped the other girl's head and pulled her down so the side of her face was on the darker girl's chest. "Listen to me. Listen to my breathing." She took deep, calming breaths and released them slowly. Only when she felt the blonde's breath begin to regulate did she let her go. "That's it, good job. You're alright."

Brittan shook her head. "No. Santana, what happened in that meeting? You were gone for ten minutes. What could have happened in ten minutes?" The Angel didn't move away from the Princess, instead Santana allowed the blonde's arms to snake around the middle of her body and hold her close.

"It's not what happened at the meeting. The Upperlands called a meeting between my Father and I with the intent to tell us war was going to be declared-"

"But why?" Brittany interrupted. "Don't they have to have a meeting to tell you that they're thinking about it?"

"Yes and…they did." Brittany ripped her body away from Santana's as if she had been burned. The look of betrayal in her eyes was evident to the Darkness' who frowned at putting that sense of doubt there.

"What? When was this? Were you going to tell me?"

"Of course I was. I was just looking for the right time to tell you-"

"Tell me that a war was maybe, possibly going to happen?"

"Britt, I swear I was going to tell you, but today was the first day I've seen you since it happened and I'm sorry if the _possibility _of a war went on the backburner for a few more hours." Santana reached out her gloved hand to rest on the blonde's, but Brittany picked her own hand and put it in her lap. "Brittany-"

"When was this meeting?"

"The day you left. Nurse Alma was tending to my back and Dad went to the meeting without telling me."

"What was it about? They have to think they have a reason to start another war." Brittany said, thinking about her people in the Upperlands. It was true the Elders were more stuck up than the rest of the realms and that they held a deeply seeded hatred for all Underworlders, but her Father and the rest of the Angels who counseled in the Sacred Hall would need a reason to be persuaded.

Santana was silent. She sat back on her haunches and let her gaze fall. She didn't want to tell Brittany the reason, she didn't want to tell Brittany the dirty looks she received and the filthy words that were thrown at her in the last meeting. She didn't want Brittany to think she was accusing the Angel's of something because, even if Brittany was nothing like them, they were still her people. She definitely didn't want Brittany to know that it was their fault this war started.

"Santana, you answer me right now." She tried to demand, but she could see the battle on her girlfriend's face. She didn't want to hurt the Angel and at that face, the blonde knew what was happening. "It's about us."

"Yes." The Princess said reluctantly. "The first meeting was because you didn't come home. When your Mother found out that you were down here after you were 'missing' for those few days…she assumed that history was repeating itself." Santana stood and walked away from the Angel. She stood in front of her bookshelves and ran her index finger along the spine of a burgundy cover. "She went to your Grandfather, and by the time you had gone home, the meeting was already called. When your Mom realized you were home, she convinced your Grandfather to pull back. But your Grandfather is a deadly man who had a gun and a plan, but no ammo. After your Mother told him of us, he found his bullets."

"He's not like that Santana-" Brittany recoiled when Santana whipped herself around. The anger in her eyes frightened the Angel, but Santana didn't see that.

"Maybe not to you Brittany, to me and my people, he is a monster. You didn't see the damage he caused our lands all those years ago, some Underworlders are still terrified to leave their homes. You weren't in any of the meetings we have and you weren't in the last one. The looks of disgust were fine, I can handle those. I understood, that in his eyes, I'm wrong for who my parents are, but you weren't there as he called and explained why I was an abomination to all of society."

Brittany frowned.

"Do you know why he wanted my Mother in his realm when I was born?" The Princess spat thinking of the man she's known her whole life. "Because I'd be in the Upperlands care. They could to do with me what they pleased. But since I born in the Underworld, they had no say to how I was 'dealt with'. If I was born in the Upperlands, they would have taken me to a place where no one could find me and slaughter me like a pig!"

"No!" Brittany tried to cover her ears. Santana's voice penetrated through her hands.

"Yes! If my Father had not gone to the Upperlands and retrieved my Mother, I would have been killed because, god forbid that the Angelic race be _tainted_." Santana slowly moved closer to Brittany who backed away. "They paint us as monsters, but they're the ones who kill innocent people. They caused a whole war because an Angel fell in love with a 'Demon' and they just couldn't take that sitting down." Brittany was now backed against the wall with her palms flat against it. Santana was inches from her when she stopped walking. "And they're doing it again. Your Grandfather is going back to his age-old excuse that we seduced you. The Upperlanders are sheep being led by a blind man who thinks he can see and convinced everyone else that the sky is actually green."

"You're scaring me." Brittany whispered in a meek voice. Santana was breathing heavily after her rant and her eyes widened now that she could actually see Brittany. The Angel was pale and had herself as close to the wall as she could become without going through it. Her orbs were glossy with unshed tears and when Santana reached forward, she flinched away.

The Darkness quickly jumped back, staring at her hands with horror before letting her eyes come to Brittany's. "I…" She stopped and her eyes shook. She opened and closed her mouth trying to force the words from her vocal cords. "Brittany, I-I didn't…" A tear fell down her cheek. "I'm _so_ sorry." She rushed to her door, unlocked it, flung it open, and dashed out as fast as she could in fear of upsetting the Angel in her room.

Brittany slid down the wall. She wasn't scared of Santana, she knew the girl would never hurt her, but her words shook the blonde to her core. If all those things were true of her Grandpa, could the same be said of her Dad? If she and Santana were to have a baby and it was born in the Upperlands, would they really take it away and murder it? Could they really do that to a baby? Something so small and innocent, something that darkness had yet to touch?

Santana wouldn't lie to her, she had been honest with Brittany from the moment they met and it was something that the Angel loved about her. She has had so many people keep things from her or lie to 'protect' her, but Santana didn't do that. She told it to her straight and, sometimes it could take a while, she told it to her when she needed to hear it. She wouldn't start lying now, it wasn't in her nature.

With that in mind, Brittany got to her feet and left the room in search of her girlfriend. She checked the garden first, the place where one or the other went to calm themselves down, but it was too obvious a place and after what happened in her bedroom, Brittany figured that Santana would not want to be found.

"Where is her Dad's room?" She asked herself.

/

Santana ran from her room and down the corridor that blurred around her. She swore up and down that Brittany was not going to be hurt from being around her and now she was scared. _Scared of Santana_. She kicked off her heels to run faster and yanked the clip from her hair to release it from its tight hold. The jacket was too stiff, she couldn't swing her arms to run. She ripped the jacket apart, bypassing the buttons, and threw it to the ground, leaving her in her dress pants and a simple tank top.

She never want to be the one to scare the sweet Angel, never wanted to be the one who put that look of fear across her features, but she did. And Santana couldn't deal with that. She blindly raced to the greenhouse when she thought that if Brittany were to look for her, she'd check there. The Princess changed her course and crashed into her Father's door. She pounded hard on the door, leaning on it with all her weight to defy the law of solid matter.

When the door swung open, she fell into her Father's waiting arms. Tears leaked out of her eyes at an alarming rate, but she didn't care. After scaring Brittany, she didn't care what happening. She was scared, she was terrified to go into this war and what happened with Brittany didn't make it any better. All she wanted was her Papa's hugs and him telling her it would be alright.

"San." He murmured and wrapped his little girl in comforting embrace. He swayed them side to side like when she was a baby and crying in the middle of the night. He knew something else was bothering her. She was trained for the war, she was trained for this all her life. She wouldn't be this upset about that. He remembered that he left her in the room with her girlfriend. "What happened, sweetheart?"

The Princess buried her nose in her Papa's button down shirt and shook her head. He chuckled. She did the same thing when she was younger when something was upsetting her, but she didn't want to say. "If you tell me, I'll buy you a cookie named Roo and red spotted dinosaur too." He said. He hadn't said that in years, she was usually so open with him.

"If you buy me Roo…" She began and he had to smile. It was as if time had reversed and she was six, clinging to his sleep shirt after a nightmare. "Can I share with you?"

He pet her head, soothing her into relaxing. "What happened?" He asked again. Lucifer felt her immediately tense and swayed once more. She explained what had went down in her bedroom and he tightened his hold on her. "Oh, sweetheart. She's confused. She loves her Grandfather, she hasn't been on the end of his hatred and can't understand that he's not the man he shows himself to be."

"That's not the point." She sobbed. "She though, she thought I was going to hurt her!"

"No I didn't." Santana spun herself around and came face to face with the Angel she left in her room. Brittany tugged Santana into her arms. "I didn't think you were going to hurt me. I was scared…of the words and scared that my Grandpa is going to look at me and our children like that." She brushed her lips over her girlfriend's forehead. "I know you would never touch me, not like that anyway." Santana chuckled after freezing at the children comment.

"Brittany, I know hearing something like this about your Grandfather is hard-"

"It was harder to hear what he's said about Santana and what he would have done to her if she were born in the Upperlands. I know I don't have to, but thank you for breaking all the unspoken rules and having her." She smiled at her girlfriend's Father who smiled back and nodded.

"Why don't you two go back to your room, San?"

"But Papa, the war tomorrow…?"

"Will still be there. Go, be with Brittany. Meet me in the War Tactics room at nine."

/

As they lay in the warm bathwater that had freshly made bubbles sitting at the surface, Santana turned to look at Brittany. "I think I'm going to call in those favors now."

**TBC…**


	16. Chapter 16

**Title:** Princess of Darkness  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Glee  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Santana/Brittany  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Yes, but nothing major.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>They were all mythical. Some were more obvious than others, like Finn, he was the son of a Giant, or Tina, she was the daughter of a Vampire, or even Brittany, the daughter of an Angel. And others were a bit more challenging, like Quinn, she was the daughter of a Fairy, or Artie, a son of a Wizard.  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> This chapter is for _Amelia Jean_ who has threatened to take my family hostage until I write this chapter :P . But as I think about it, would it really hurt me to put it off to get some peace and quiet for a few hours? ;)

_Pater means Father._

I also love getting reviews that say they like/love Lucifer and that the Angel's suck. My plan to convert people to dark side is working. (・｀ω´・) ψ

**Disclaimer: **Nope, not today, nor tomorrow, but…Just no.

/

"They're calling it on our turf, correct?" Santana asked, stepping into the packed War Tactic room where quiet murmuring was heard between Underworld's strongest warriors and leaders. The room silenced when she spoke and no one spoke until she sat in the seat between her Father and Bael, her surrogate Uncle and her Father's best friend.

"Yes, Princess." Bael answered, pushing a lock of honey yellow hair from his sharp angled, lightly tinted green face. "It would seem the Aboveworld has asked to stay out of the war because they do not agree with the Angels and the Upperlanders do not want us to taint their lands with out presence."

"And they will not have to deal with the aftermath." She added grimly. The room held a quick moment of silence for those who had fallen, not only in body, but in mind that still hung around with them. "Have all of the Underworld been notified?"

Azazel, the Goat-Demon chief, who sat across the table nodded. "Yes, everyone is meeting in the fields by the entrance that the Angels are sure to take." He frowned. "Everyone above the age of fourteen."

"I understand." Lucifer said. "Uphir, Ronwe, Oriax, I need you three to watch the ones underage in a location that is the farthest away from the battle tomorrow. I wish not to let the Angels get a hold of one of them and do god knows what. I know it will be a challenge with so many little ones, but we all have faith in you."

"Pyro," Santana addressed the Demon of Falsehood and lies. "You will keep guard of them. If it calls for it, if anyone makes it past us, I know you can deter them." The teenager who grew up with the Princess nodded in grim away that surprised all in the room. It was in his nature to be a goofball and play pranks, not to be serious, but they understood.

"You all know how this works. The most powerful in the front. The younger and lesser experienced in the back. We want to keep causalities to a minimum. We don't want to give them a chance to get past us. If they do," Lucifer told them. "then we have lost."

"We'll be setting up an Infirmary in the castle. All nurses and doctors, with the exception of Uphir, are to be there and be ready to wrap and go." Bael said directly after Lucifer finished his sentence, not wanting the thought to linger. "We can only hope that we will not need to send anyone to the castle."

"The Angels are prepared for us, all of us, except Santana." The King said. "She is our hidden battle tactic, she will be fighting on the frontlines with the rest of us, but they do not yet know the extent of her abilities." He placed his hand on her shoulder. "The only one of those Angels to recognize her, and it is slim, will be Jacob. She is to stay out of his sights, if someone sees him, inform someone on our side who can tell her. We don't want him targeting her."

"And if we have Jacob within the distance of our swords?" A half Vampire-half Fairy woman asked from where she leaned on the stonewall of the room.

"Call me. I made a promise to him I need to keep."

/

The meeting was let out and Brittany stood outside the door, anxiously waiting for her girlfriend to leave the room. Many Demons, Half-Breeds, and rejected members of society passed her before a familiar tanned body walked from the doorway. Brittany clamped a hand on her arm to grab her attention. "Britt-"

"What favors are you going to ask them?"

"One, you really need to stop cutting me off, two, don't worry about it."

"I do need to worry if you're going to bring my friends down here to fight for you." The Princess took Brittany's hand and pulled her back into the now empty War Tactic room. She dropped the limb, but stayed close to the blonde. The Angel was close enough to tell apart the pupil and the dark chocolate of her girlfriend's eye.

"I would…" Santana took a breath. "I would never bring them into this battle. I don't want to bring my own people into this, but it's not a choice I have. The only thoughts I have of tomorrow are keeping my people safe and you. I know there are going to be deaths tomorrow, some more fatal than others, but it will be a battle won if I know you are safe."

"San-"

"I can fight more efficiently knowing you are protected. I can prevent the deaths of my men and women if I can actively know that you are with people who know what they are doing and who are bound to listen to me, no matter what." Santana reached out and intertwine their fingers. "And since you have made it very clear earlier that you are not leaving the Underworld during this, I need to bring down help to keep you from getting killed."

"Why would I be killed? They are Angels, they are _my_ people." Brittany asked, tilting her head.

"You staying down here, it makes you a traitor to them. It darkens their sense of self knowing an Angel would rather stay in 'Hell' than in 'Paradise' with them. If the Upperlanders make it past me-"

"They won't-"

"If they do," Santana repeated louder. "you are in grave danger. You will be protected by my people, but your friends will get you out of here. They will not have a sense of duty to stay in the Underworld like everyone here does. They can get you to safety."

"I won't leave you."

"And that's why I need the others to make sure you leave if something happens to me."

/

"God, it's freezing," Quinn complained, rubbing her hands on her thickly covered arms. Rachel handed the Fairy her thermos filled with a green tea. "Thanks Dwarf."

"When are they getting here?" Kurt snuggled into Blaine. "Brittany said it was a nine one one and to be here at nine forty and it's nine fifty and they aren't here."

"I wonder what it's about." Finn mused out loud.

"Probably the Second Realm War. My Aunt Helena said that it's been called and the big battle is tomorrow." Tina told everyone. The air changed at this news and no one could force a word into the tense atmosphere. A thick blue smoke appeared and they knew it had to be Santana and Brittany. The couple materialized with straight faces.

"Thank you for coming." Brittany said, with a low smile to her face.

"No problem." Mercedes answered for the group softly.

"Is this about our favors?" Artie said, not wanting to beat around the metaphorical bush. Santana nodded solemnly. "We won't fight, no matter how much we are bound to pay you back."

"I wish people would stop assuming I _want_ to go to this war." She snapped. "Do you think I want to take men and women, who have children and full lives ahead of them, to war? Do you think I want to bring in kids who have just finished school to lose their lives tomorrow? Do you think I want my friends and my family to go into those fields tomorrow and never leave them?"

"San…" Brittany brought there connected hands to her lips. "Please calm down."

The darker girl took a shaky breath and smiled weakly at her Angel. "I'm sorry." She looked back at her girlfriend's friends. "I wouldn't ask you to fight tomorrow. Even if you begged, I wouldn't let any of you touch the battle field."

"What do you want then?" Puck asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I need you to be in the Underworld tomorrow, in the castle."

"You just said-"

"That you wouldn't be fighting. And you won't. Brittany refuses leave the Underworld during the battle and I need someone I can trust to protect her. You are her friends, you will not be bound to the Underworld like the rest of us. If I were to die tomorrow during the battle," She let the words sink in. "If I am to _die_, I need you all to get her the hell out of the Underworld. If I'm out, the balance of the war will have shifted and it will be soon that the Angel's have over taken the Underworld, killing everything in their path.

"Including her and I will not have that happen. I will give you a certain relic that has two parts. One you leave up here, and the other you take down with you. If something goes wrong, all you have to say is _Ad aliam medietatem_. It means 'to the other half' in Underworld tongue. All of you must be touching to go together, but it will take you to where ever you have left the other half of it."

"And if we do this, we're out of your debt?" Rachel asked.

"Until the next time you take bets with me." Santana smirked earning grins from the creatures all around her.

"We'll help-on one condition."

"Name it, Fabray."

"Berry says that in the first Realm War, both sides lost something important. What was it?"

Santana's fell blank. "…The Underworld lost my Mother and the Upperlanders lost me."

"You?"

"I'm the first known Half-Breed between Demon and Angel, first known Half-Breed Angel at all. The Elders of the Upperlands were afraid, for lack of better term, of me. For many reasons," Santana started when she saw Blaine's mouth open. "For one, they didn't like what I would represent, a product of something forbidden that was allowed a chance at life. Second, it is true what they say about Halfa's, they get the best of both worlds from each parent. I have the very best from my Dad and from my Mother. It leaves me with more power than all the Elder Angels combined. Third, I open a door, a door that says it's okay if you love a different species, the Elders will just let it pass."

"They were going to kill you?" Mercedes was disgusted with the thought of unjust killing altogether, but to kill a baby was something that could never be justified.

"That was the plan." She said. "So you know what was lost. Now, are you in?" Santana thrust her hand out, towards Quinn. Unlike the first time, Quinn put her hand into the Princess' without hesitation.

"We'll protect her with our lives."

"Only if I have to first."

/

The daylight approached at a sluggish pace, taking it's time to spread light onto the somber land. Every solider stood in the field, waiting the time when clocks strike nine, the time that the Angels would be in the Underworld. Lucifer and Santana continued to get ready, adding their wrist cuffs to deflect any shots taken at their joints. When Santana stepped into the large room by the front door, Puck let out a wolfish howl.

Everyone looked up and gaped. She wore very little clothing to the point where they wondered if she was a solider or a swim suit model. A thin cloth wrapped around her breasts and was covered by a breast plate that reached around to her back to cover her shoulder blades. A small strip of boy shorts were tugged up her thighs and held tightly to her pelvis where a belt hung loosely on her hips. Shoulder, wrist, and shin armor covered small important areas, but for the most part she was heavily underdressed. "Shut up Puckerman."

"That's what you're wearing?" Quinn raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes, it's custom in Underworld culture to wear as little clothing as possible. It allows us greater range of motion while our enemies cake their soldiers in thick, heavy sheets of metal."

"Are you ready?" Lucifer walked into the room wearing the same thing Santana was, but with no breast plate and longer shorts. Santana nodded.

"Do not leave this castle, Brittany." The Princess held the Angel's face with both her gloved and none gloved hands. The blonde leaned forward and placed a sweet, yet meaningful kiss on Santana's full lips. "_Ad aliam medietatem_, remember that." She said when she pulled away. Santana and Lucifer stepped back. Brittany watched until she couldn't see Santana standing there with her left hand on the hilt of her sword.

"Come on, let's go to Santana's room. We won't be doing anyone any good if we are in the way." Rachel said, leading Brittany up the stairs, the rest of the group behind them with Puck and Finn carrying Artie and his wheel chair. They sat around the grey room after Brittany fell flat on her back on the bed.

"Her room is nice." Tina said, reaching forward to feel the fabric on one section of the wall. When her hand touched the satin fabric, it had a water drop affect and rippled outward. "Is this a window?" She questioned, moving the satin to the side, revealing a window and a perfect view of the battle field.

"Let me see." Brittany not unkindly moved Tina and peered out the window, seeing the gathering of people outside.

/

Lucifer and Santana stood on the front lines, glancing back every few seconds in dread. They did not want to see an Angel, not so soon, not just yet. A girl Santana knew from her art class stood farther in the back. She was one of those few delicate Underworlders. Her art made people forget that they had problems, something that Santana always admired about her, but she had no place in this war. She barely passed her military classes.

Santana blinked and rotated her head to angle towards her Father where he was speaking to Bael and Azazel when she heard it. A faint whirling in the wind beat rhythmically against her ears. She opened her eyes and opened her mouth when her Father lurched forward, his blood red eyes widening. A golden arrowhead stained with steaks of red stuck out of his chest attached to a silvery blue shaft.

"_Pater_!"

**TBC... **|_・)


	17. Chapter 17

**Title:** Princess of Darkness  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Glee  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Santana/Brittany  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Yes, but nothing major.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>They were all mythical. Some were more obvious than others, like Finn, he was the son of a Giant, or Tina, she was the daughter of a Vampire, or even Brittany, the daughter of an Angel. And others were a bit more challenging, like Quinn, she was the daughter of a Fairy, or Artie, a son of a Wizard.  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Did you all really think I was going to leave you hanging for long?

Thank you for the reviews and the favorites and the alerts!

_**This has been rewritten!**_

**Disclaimer: **Nope, not today, nor tomorrow, but…Just no.

/

Santana spun around. An Angel floated at the entrance to the Aboveworld, a bow in hand. He was young, at least twenty and even from where she stood, the Darkness could see the pure fear written on his face. She slapped her hands together and ripped them apart, a pole made of blue fire appeared and stayed when she let go. The Angel saw her and quickly flew in the other direction. Santana speared the edge and launched it into the air where it soared at a steady speed into the back of the Angel boy. He crashed to the ground in a useless heap.

"The first causality of war." She heard Bael announce in an emotionless voice. "and not the last." The Princess got to her knees beside her Father. He gasped for air and she knew that he couldn't be patched in the field.

"The Angels, they're coming!" Someone shouted. Santana looked away from Lucifer and saw White blurs flying in with, as she predicted, heavy armor. "Brace yourselves!"

"Bael, take over. I'll take Father to the castle and be back!" Without waiting for him to reply, she grabbed the King with both hands and began to teleport. The space around her changed and she was in the infirmary. Many nurses surrounded them. One commented that it would be difficult to pull the arrow out without causing anymore damage. "I can take it out." Santana carefully wrapped a now bloody hand around the shaft and teleported out, the arrow in hand. When she came back together, they moved her Father to a bed and were working on him.

"Santana!" The girl turned and was tackled by a flash of blonde. The arms of her girlfriend wound around her body and for a brief second, Santana forgot about the war outside her home and relaxed into Brittany. But her Father's painful moan pierced her eardrums and the Princess pulled back.

"How did you-" Santana began to ask.

"Your bedroom window." She answered easily and Santana should have known, but being around the Angel and having her Dad hurt and a battle going on outside-

"I-I have to go back. Stay in the castle" She extracted herself from Brittany and moved over to her Father. She leaned down, stroking his cheek, and kissed his forehead, letting it linger. "Please don't die." She said lower than a whisper and vanished, in a puff of blue.

/

Getting back to the battle, she realized what much she missed in the few minutes she was gone. The Upperlanders and Underworlders already clashed in a seam of light and dark, though who was what was tricky. Not having time to think of where she stood, Santana tugged the sword from her hilt and swung. The first swing sliced off the wing of an Angel who was readying to pull an arrow in her bow.

She dropped and rolled, nicking the ankle of a near by Upperlander. She stabbed and danced with the blade in hand, not caring who she was hitting, as long as it wasn't her own people. An Angel much older than her had her own sword and sliced a shallow wound around the darker girl's rib cage. Santana didn't flinch, but glared at the woman. The Princess gripped the sword tighter and stood her ground in front of her first real opponent in the war.

The woman charged Santana, the point of her blade glinting in a rare patch of sunlight. Santana quickly raised her weapon to block the old Angel's attack and flung the blade to the right to avoid being hit. Their blades matched again and again until Santana gained the upper hand, tripped the Angel. The Princess killed her fast and moved on, not wanting the feeling of someone death at her hands to weigh her down.

In the distance, she could see the green fire of Adramelech as it swept in rows, burning Angels to a crisp. She could see in her mind's eye self proclaimed King of Fire bring the gourd to his lips, not letting a single drop of flammable liquid slip past his lips, bring his thumb and index finger together to make a circle that made a green spark form, and him blowing the liquid through his fingers. He was one of her teachers in Ability Control class, taught her everything she knew. It made her feel better to know he was close.

A squelching sound met her ears and she turned to see a boy straddling the hips of an Underworlder, repeatedly bringing a knife into the Underworlder's chest. She raced forward, not thinking about being quiet on the field filled with screams of the wounded and their attackers. The Angel boy spun at the last minute and swiftly uppercut the knife. Santana screamed, holding her left eye in her left hand as she stumbled back a few steps. Pushing back the pain, she formed a blue whip with her fire and lashed him as hard as she could. He fell to the side and she wrapped the tail around his throat, letting it burn him as she slowly pulled tighter.

He withered as she did this. His eyes looked straight into hers and all she could see was disgust. "Disgusting piece of trash." He hissed out in a wheeze. She pulled the whip back, snapping his neck and let the fire dissolve. She went to see who he was stabbing and looked down at the face of Olivia, the girl from her art class. How she got so far up in the lines was a mystery, but Santana felt her heart drop. His wounds littered Olivia's body and she still breathed, her gaze upward. Santana kneeled on one knee beside her and rested a hand on her ghostly white cheek. Her dark eyes shifted, now looking at Santana. Santana pet her black locks and nodded. Olivia nodded back and the life left her body. The Princess used her full hand and gently brushed her eyes closed.

She bowed her head in respect and felt something drip off her face and heard it splash on Olivia's eyelid. Opening her brown eye, Santana saw a dark red dot sliding down the curve of her classmate's lid. Reaching up, Santana touched her cheek and her hand pulled away bloody. She attempted to open the left eye, but a pain hit her. Moving from her vulnerable spot next to Olivia, Santana ran through the people, a hand held to her eye to stop the profuse bleeding.

She found a spot where she was surrounded by her people and removed the cloth that was beneath one of her shin guard. Ripping it into two pieces, she wrapped one around her eye diagonally and the other one across her forehead to hold the first in place. Once the tan cloth was secure, Santana turned to get back to the fight, but a voice stopped her.

"Princess, how are you fairing?" Bael called from behind her, finishing off his opponent. When Santana turned to him, he stared at her, his face something akin to horror. "Princess, your eye-we must get you back to the castle." He reached forward to grab her, but she shrugged him off.

"My eye can wait, Bael. There are far more important things going on." An Upperlander grabbed her arm roughly and set him ablaze by allowing her fire to travel up her arm.

"You need your eye-"

"I have another one. This is war Bael, you were in the last one, I know you know this is not playtime. Treat me like you would another solider, you would tell me to suck it up and fight for our lands. That is what I'm going to do." She said with absolute conviction.

"Your Father would be proud of you." Santana nodded curtly and went back into battle.

/

"Can you see her?" Brittany strained her neck to see out her girlfriend's window. She lost sight of Santana when the blue smoke from her teleportation disappeared. Tina and Kurt squinted their eyes to try and make out the different forms, but all the people blurred into one massive blob. "Can you?"

"No. Sorry, Brittany." Kurt rubbed her arm, but she move from her perch.

"Britt, honey," Quinn put her arm around the other blonde's shoulders and tugged her off the window ceil. Brittany struggled. "Brittany. Watching people kill each other isn't going to make you feel better about Santana being out there. Just wait it out."

"I don't want to. I want to know that she's safe. I want to know that she's not a dead body lying out there being trampled on!" The Angel cried out, bring her hands to cover her face.

"Do you think that little of her?" Puck asked. Quinn glared dangerously at him and the others blinked. "She's been fighting out there for maybe a half hour, do think so little of her that she would go so soon?"

"I-"

"She is fighting for you Brittany." Blaine said softly. "She knows that if she dies that you might too. I don't think Santana would be killed easily and I think we would be able to see her fight if she was about to die because that's who Santana is."

"She doesn't give up." Mike reminded her. "She's been fighting her whole life. Against her curse, against how other people outside the Underworld think of her, against us when we didn't think she was right for you. She doesn't give up in things she believes in and she believes in you and her people. Believe in her a little, okay?"

She nodded and swallowed and nodded again. "You're right. All of you. I'm sorry, I was just worried."

"You have every right to be." Tina brushed a lock of golden hair from Brittany's face. "If Mike was out there, I would be crying and tripping all over myself." The Vampire chuckled.

"If Kurt were out there, I would be fighting tooth and nail to be with him." Blaine smiled kindly at the Angel who smiled back.

"Trust me, I would be, but she told me not to leave the castle and I don't want to be in her way."

/

She must have been on the field for an hour already. She knew without looking that the make-shift bandage on her eye was soaked through and that she's have to change it soon. Her sword found its place inside the body cavity of yet another Angel when she heard laughter. She swung her head around, the ball of her earring bouncing on the lobe of her ear. An old man stood above Bael, twisting his sword slowly into the green man who was pinned to the ground with four arrows. Bael yelled in agony and set Santana in motion.

She dashed and side tackled the old man away from her Uncle. The old man grunted and reached his fist around, hitting her in her bad eye. She recoiled, but rolled him over, raising her fist to punch him back and she caught sight of his eyes. Blue, crazy sapphire blue that she would recognize anywhere. Santana froze for a millisecond, but it was enough for him to buck her off and regain his bearings. She tucked into her body and rolled.

When she looked up, the tip of a bloody sword was an inch from her right eye. "They let a child like you battle in the front? I will never understand you filthy Demons." Jacob snickered in mockery. Santana growled, grabbing hold of the blade and teleporting out. She came back, face to face with the man who cursed her life. He seemed nearly surprised at her ability, but as fast as the surprise came, it went. "Oh, you think you can take me?"

"I think I'm the only one who can." The Princess answered back surly. "My Father promised you something, I'm here to deliver." The two creatures began to circle on another. They didn't care about those around them. To Santana, it was the scum of the Earth who took away her Mother and cursed her. To Jacob, it was disrespectful child who dare believe she could beat him.

"And what might that be?"

"Your death." As quick as she could, she brought his sword behind her and launched it forward. He flapped his wings to propel him into the air, the blade creating a thin cut on his calf before flying behind him into an unsuspecting Angel's back. Jacob nosed dived at her, knife in hand. Santana dove to the side and grabbed an arrow off the ground, setting the tip on fire, she threw it at him. He craned his body to the side to avoid it and reached for his own bow and arrows.

He loaded three against the strings and released them at her. She caught one and deflected the other with a fiery palm, but the third whistled past her left ear. He grinned, finding her blind spot, and added a fourth arrow to the three he already had waiting to be shot. She dropped the arrow she caught in time to get another one and hear another pass her, but she missed the two that struck her.

She gasped and felt around with her left hand. One went through her side, the head coming out on the other side of her and the arrow nock rested on the side of her belly. The second one grazed her shoulder, not piercing it like the first had. She could hear him laughing and she could hear the string being pulled and the bow groaning against the pressure. Without thinking, a wall of her blue fire came up and surrounded her, burning the flying arrows into ash.

"Wait, I've seen this before." Jacob lowered himself and walked closer. The old man narrowed his eyes. "You're the baby" His Pierce blue eyes widened. "Lucifer's Demon child who ruined a poor woman's life." He began to laugh, doubling over at the waist, tears down his face kind of laughter. "This is rich! You think you could-" He was close enough that Santana could stretch the fire and it hit him. He fell on his back with the blue fire surrounding him, attaching to his arms and legs as shackles.

"I did not ruin my Mother's life, that was you." She whispered darkly. _Santana_. She heard her name in her head, Brittany's voice in her head, but she didn't stop. She couldn't let this man go after all he did. The Darkness collected the arrows from the floor and spread him out. She lifted on arrow and speared it through his wrist. He screamed, but she ignored him. _Santana_. She did it again with his other wrist, with his thighs, with his shoulder, with one of his ankles. "This is a dirty fight. You Demons have no sense of honor!"

"I've been dying my entire life!" She screamed in his face. Her blood dripped onto his cheek. "I was cursed as a baby, by you! That's dirty, you fucker! All of us 'Demons' have more honor in our pinky toes than you will ever have in your whole life!" _Santana!_ She stood to her full height and held her sword in her hand. "Be thankful I'm the one killing you, my people would not be as generous as I'm being now. Any last words?" He opened his mouth to speak at the same time Santana brought her sword down on his throat. She watched his head detach from the rest of his body and slump to the side._ Santana! Your Dad wants to talk to you!_

The Princess found Bael. "San-tana." She shushed him and teleported them both back to the castle. "I need some help here!" Nurses moved from all over the room and took Bael to a bed, not needed Santana because they wanted to leave all the arrows in to stem the blood flow. Santana moved her body towards her Father who watched her as she crossed the room. "Hi Dad." She whispered. Her pointed ear twitched at hearing feet running down from her room.

"What happened…to your eye? And why…is there an arrow…in you? Alma! Alma, Santana ne…eds some medical assistan…ce." Santana's long time nurse gave her job to another nurse and quickly made her way to the Princess. The left half of her face was drenched in red liquid that ran over the curve of her chin and down her throat and dripping down the length of her body. The arrow had small amounts of blood coming from its wound, but the experienced nurse knew that once she removed the shaft that the blood would run freely.

"What have you done to yourself?" Nurse Alma took Santana's right arm and sat her next to the King. The older woman carefully unwound Santana's sloppy job and took a deep breath before removing the dark tan cloth. "By the gods." She murmured softly. The cut started in the middle of her cheek and went up over her eye to stop at her eyebrow. Blood had seeped in and out of the eyeball and Nurse Alma wasn't sure if Santana would ever be able to see through it again.

"Brittany told me you wanted to speak to me, Papa?" Santana asked her Dad, ignoring the scared words being uttered by the woman in front of her.

"I'll…wait. I want…your full attention."

"Santana! Oh my god! What happ-oh my god!" Brittany was on the other side of Nurse Alma. Her face was stricken with worry that made Santana feel bad. "Oh my-you have an arrow in your body!" Santana's left hand subconsciously wrapped around the end of the arrow. Nurse Alma slapped her hand to make her release it.

"When did this happen?" Nurse Alma asked of the eye.

"Forty minutes ago?"

"Fort-why didn't you come in and get looked at?" The usually peaceful face of her girlfriend was angry and the Princess couldn't help, but grin. "No, get those thoughts out of your head. Why didn't you come in sooner?" Her worried face came back and Santana's grinned dropped. She let out a sigh.

"I have two eyes. So what if one doesn't work?"

"I care."

"Well, I'm sure my soldiers would wonder what was more important, my eye or their lives."

"Would you think of yourself for once?"

"No." Santana shook her head, hissing when the swab pressed into her open wounds. "I've been thinking about me this entire time. By being with you. I need to think of them now because I caused this war. I'll be the one to finish it." Brittany pinned her with an I-understand-but-I-don't-like-it look. Santana would take it. "Nurse Alma, are you almost done?"

"Patience. And yes. It's just a temporary fix until after the war." The old woman had tapped gauze to the wound and cleaned a bit around the area, but for the most part left the blood. "Let me look at that side wound you have." The Princess lifted her arm to allow Nurse Alma better access. "Okay, I have to break off the tip, try and stay still." Santana reached out and grabbed her Father's hand. Nurse Alma put her hand on the base of the shaft on Santana's back and her other hand on the tip. On the count of three, she quickly broke the arrow head off.

"Motherfuc-" Nurse Alma moved to the front and smoothly pulled the shaft out, forcing her ears to not hear the pained gasp from the child before her. As she predicted, blood fell out of the wounds. Nurse Alma added gauze to these wounds too and wrapped thin bandages around her waist.

"That's the major injuries you have. I must go help Bael now. Be more careful Spitfire."

"You wanted to speak to me." Santana said when the old woman walked away. She looked at her Dad. His skin was paler and his chest was heavily bandaged unlike her. His breath was short and labored as he struggled to form words. "Papa, maybe you should just rest. That arrow did a lot of damage and from the looks of it, some poison."

"No…I have to say…this." Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and waited for the news her Father was going to deliver. "This war…has gone on for...too long." Lucifer started.

"Dad, it has been maybe an hour, hour and a half."

"That's not…what I meant. Don't…interrupt me. This has been…going on since you…were born. The feud between us…all, has been destroying us and them. It needs to end. There are two things…you'll need to…do." He told her.

"What is it?"

"Kill Jacob…and…" He stopped and frowned. His lips trembled and his eyes glossed over.

"Dad?"

"Your Mother…Sofiel…Before she was taken…she placed a…mark on your…hand." Santana went to detangle her left hand from Brittany's, but he stopped her. "Not that…hand. It was on your…right hand. It was a protection…blessing from Mother…Angel to baby Angel. It has great power…"

"What can it do?"

"I don't know…its full power…just what your Mother told…me. You could never use it before…because the glove suppresses…it like it does the curse." He fell silent and Santana understood what he was saying. Brittany didn't.

"So, why are you telling her this now?" She looked between Father and daughter and a realization struck her. "No, no."

"She must take off the glove and-"

"Die. She must take off the glove and die." Brittany screamed and jumped up, not caring that people were now looking at her.

"It's to save my people and yours." Santana whispered.

"I don't care. I don't care anymore! I will not lose you Santana." She threw Santana's hand down and ran off and disappeared into the hallway. Santana and Lucifer watched her go.

"I'll do it."

"Santana…you don't have to. I only bring it up…because it is pure. Perhaps it can clean the poison…from your veins… If the war becomes worse…incase it should…come down to it, I don't want…you to feel helpless." Her Father breathed out. "I don't want you to. I would never…ask you…to sacrifice your life." A tear fell from his eye and a twin found a path down Santana's cheek.

"I'm already doing that." She let out a chuckle, looking at her right gloved hand. "It'll be the first time I've ever had this glove off. I should make the most of it."

"Santana…" A frown was painted on his features.

"So many people are already dead. I could prevent someone from losing a child or a spouse or a best friend. I can do that by giving up my life. I'm willing. I've lived a great seventeen years." She stood and kissed his forehead. "You are a great Father, never forget that. I will always be grateful to you. I love you Dad."

"Love you…sweetheart."

"I better go find Brittany. Bye Papa."

/

She heard sniffling from the garden room and knew Brittany was in there. "B."

"Go away Santana." The Princess stepped around the bush of roses and saw her blonde Angel sitting on the floor in front of a patch of sunflowers. Santana sat next to her and said nothing. "How could you think to do this?" The Angel finally asked her, her voice snagging on a sob.

"I'm not. I _am_ going to do it." Brittany whipped her head to look at Santana who was looking straight at Brittany. Their gazes connected in an instant. A few small tears slipped from Brittany's eyes at seeing just one brown eye staring back at her.

"What? Why?"

"Because this will set all of us free." She said.

"It won't set me free. It will cage me. I couldn't function without you for four days, how am I going to go the rest of my life time?"

"You'll find someone."

The Angel shook her head, resting her head on Santana's armor covered shoulder. "Not like you."

"No. Probably not." Santana smirked, but it sighed into a small smile. "You might not like it, but it's something I have to do. I would love if you would support me, but I'm doing it with or without your consent."

"Why do you want to do this?" Brittany asked.

"Because the tension between all three realms will go. If I can do that one thing with my life, it'll make the next generation a happier place. Wouldn't you want to have a world where you can come and go from any realm you want? To be able to love and marry and have the children of whom ever you want?"

"I won't have that world without you."

"I'm sorry."

"But if you have to do it. I guess I can…" Brittany sucked in a breath and more tears danced from her eyes, down her cheeks. "I can support you. Can I ask you something though?"

Santana kissed every part of Brittany's face in comfort. "Always."

"If I had asked to fight with you, what would you have said?" Santana lifted her head away from the blonde's and stared at her in deep thought.

"I would have said no. I don't want you to get hurt. And I would never have you taint your innocence with the blood of your own."

"But isn't that what you're doing? Santana, look at you." Brittany gestured to her girlfriend's broken, torn body. "You have blood covering every inch of you. I'm willing to bet on every Sour Patch Kid in the world that half of it's not even yours."

"According to most, I was born without innocence."

"I'm not most. I know you were as innocent as the rest of us. I know you Santana and know there is a real reason you won't let me fight, what is it?"

Santana didn't speak. She looked off to the side and allowed her jaw to quiver. "I don't want to Angels to see you." The darker girl whispered, seeing no point to deny the inevitability of Brittany extracting the answer from her. "What if they take you like they took my Mother?"

"Oh…San." Brittany brought their foreheads together. "I…I want to say I wouldn't let them, but I'm sure Miss Sofiel said the same thing, but…I know you would come for me. Treaty or no treaty, you would come for me, no matter what."

"You're still not fighting."

"I know."

"Thank you." She said softly. "Let's go. I want to end this now." Brittany brought her lips to Santana's and they kissed, open mouthed, for a full minute. "What was that for?" The Princess asked breathless.

"I wanted our last kiss to be something big."

/

Santana stood in an empty room and took the back of her armor off. She had never taken her wings out voluntarily, but she figured better late than never. She could feel Brittany's eyes on her from the corner of the room as she rotated her shoulders and let out a deep breath. Santana closed her eyes and willed the scarcely used wings to come out from her back. It seemed to work and she felt the pain of her skin opening.

It wasn't as bad as the last time, but the pain still had her grid her teeth. The wings flung from her back and stretched out. Letting out a gasp of air, Santana shook the wings to get the blood off of them. She knew that her back wasn't as bad as last time and for that she was grateful. Once dry enough, Brittany told how to use them. "Flap them. Yeah, just like that. You're a natural."

"I wish to obtain my full power." The Princess announced to the room. Her title markings slowly moved and the black spread in her orb. Her fingers sharpened. All the things that were suppose to happen, happened with ease because Santana didn't fight it. When the markings settled on her cheeks and arms and chest, she looked at Brittany. "I have to go now." She kissed Brittany and walked over to the big window that Santana and her black wings could fit through. "Tell Quinn I'm sorry. I broke our promise."

"What promise?" Brittany asked, still holding Santana's hand, willing the dark Angel not to leave.

"She'll know." The Princess assured the blonde. "I have something to tell yo-"

"Don't." The Angel said. She continued when Santana's face morphed into confusion. "Don't tell me something that you wouldn't say if you weren't about to die." Brittany said tearfully.

Santana smiled sweetly in a sad sort of way. "I love you." She ripped the glove off her right hand and it pulsated. Without saying a word or waiting for Brittany to reply, she dropped out the window, soaring through the air towards the battle.

She knew what she had to do.

**TBC…**


	18. Author's Note

I'm sorry for the delay, I want to apologize for my computer. My family computer, the one I wrote the stories on, decided that the power button would stop working and while it didn't crash, I have no access to chapter eighteen or the rewrite of chapter seventeen. Which in turn means I have to rewrite those chapters. Again. As you might imagine, I am close to tears and trying to dig through my thoughts and figure out what I had typed up in that half written chapter. I'm on my laptop at the moment, but Sasha, my laptop, is finicky. She shut down in the middle of me typing up this apology, so that's also a factor. I'm truly sorry for the delay, but until I get the computer fixed, I will not be updating. I tried to rewrite chapter seventeen again, but I was pulling my hair out strand by strand because I knew I wrote something better and I cannot and will not give you something I believe is effing lame in my mind. I am so sorry. :'(

-RandomDice


	19. Chapter 18

**Title:** Princess of Darkness  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Glee  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Santana/Brittany  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Yes, but nothing major.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>They were all mythical. Some were more obvious than others, like Finn, he was the son of a Giant, or Tina, she was the daughter of a Vampire, or even Brittany, the daughter of an Angel. And others were a bit more challenging, like Quinn, she was the daughter of a Fairy, or Artie, a son of a Wizard.  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I know it isn't much and it isn't the best, but here it is you guys! My Mom is a Computer God and managed to fix the computer enough to get me my files. I love that woman so much! Thank you are for being so understanding when my computer broke down, but I should be more up to date. I'll update as soon as I can. You are all so awesome, thank you so, so, so, much!

This chapter is for my Mom!

Thank you for the reviews and the favorites and the alerts!

**Disclaimer: **Nope, not today, nor tomorrow, but…Just no.

/

She hated to leave Brittany behind. She never had before, not like this. Santana never had the feeling that she might never see the love of her life again. The blonde's last image in her mind was enough to want to change course and fly right back, but she couldn't. She needed to do this, for her people, for everyone else's people, for her Father. For her Mother.

With steeled confidence, she rounded the battle field, tilting her body to circle around. The Princess didn't know what she was looking for, but she hoped this thing in her hand knew and would help her find a spot. No one had noticed her against the dark rock the blanketed the Underworld. It worked to Santana's advantage. She could work on finding that spot rather than dodging attacks from the Angels.

She stopped and looked at her palm, having never seen it in all her life. A black swirl was on the palm of her hand with roots crawling up her arm. Where normal people had blue veins, she could physically see the black sludge ease its way into new areas. The tips of her fingers were beginning to turn an unsightly dark grey color. The poison was already setting in. Santana needed to find whatever she was searching for.

Before taking off, she noticed a light blue under the black swirls. The Princess brought her hand closer to her face. She could make out the faint shape of an 'S' with half a heart on the side, but still surrounding the letter. On the other side, an Angel wing rested closed. Santana wrapped her other hand around her right hand and closed her eye. "I don't know how this works. I don't know because Angel customs are new to me, but my Mother placed this on me and I know it was to help me. So please…help me." She softly begged. Behind her eyelid, Santana could see a light brighten.

She opened her eye. The blue lit up and the wing, once close to the 'S', was now stretched up, pointing to the right of Santana. Looking in that direction, she saw a blue beam shooting into the air. It was in the middle of the field, smack dab between the two different realms fighters. Glancing down at her palm, she felt a wave of nausea hit her. _The poison_ Santana figured. She blinked a couple times to clear her thoughts. She needed to connect her palm to the other light. She didn't know how she knew, but her gut told her to get her hand to the light.

Making her way closer, but still staying in the darkness, she noticed the few people who did see it jumped back and one curiously waved his hand over it pulled back so fast as if the pure light burned him. Santana was eventually above it and waved her left hand over it. _I hope she's alrig_-_Santana, what are you doing? I'm going to kick your ass_-_The Princess, where is the Princes_-_Gods, please let her live, she's like a granddaught_-_I can't lose her too_-_She has to be out here! She has to be! Where is my daug_-

Santana jerked back, breathing heavily. She understood why the Angel solider yanked back like he did. Voices must have filled his head like it did her. The people were thinking of her. Bael, Quinn, a random Underworlder, Nurse Alma, her Dad…the last voice she didn't know, but she could tell somehow that it was her Mother. She was here. Santana let her eye roam, but it would be too difficult to pick out a woman she didn't know the identity of.

She took a deep breath and launched herself off the ceiling, hand out and in the light. Her finger tips grazed the edge of the bright light, though that was as close as Santana got. An Angel man had seen her and tackled her away before she could line up the blue on her hand and the blue in the light. The Darkness grunted and used her wings to balance herself, but the Angel had more practice and grabbed the joint where her wings connected to her back, pressing his fingers to a pressure point.

The black wings were paralyzed.

Santana hadn't had the extensions to her body long, it wasn't hard to revert back to how she use to fight. She heated her left hand and pressed it to the bald man's face. He let her wing joint go, screaming in utter pain. Santana grabbed the thick armor to hold his torso still while she slammed her knee into an armor-free zone: between his legs. His face paled and he lost conscious. She let the Angel fall to the ground.

Looking around, she noticed that the Angel had drawn attention to herself. A slue of pristine white winged soldiers were flying for her and she needed to get to the light. Turning her back to the enemy, Santana darted forward, right hand stretched out. The poison was at the bend of her arm now, the grey now at the middle of her hand. It was moving faster than the Princess had anticipated. An arrow swooshed past her, but Santana couldn't bring herself to care. She needed to get her hand to the light.

/

She ran, dodging everyone around her, looking for her daughter. Sofiel frantically watched the other side to spot someone who looked like Lucifer and herself. She had only been with her daughter for a minute at most, but it was the only memory she had thanks to the bastards who took her away from her home. Hearing a yell, Sofiel looked up to see a man named Jared falling down out of the sky, his large hands covering his burned face.

A black dart moved away from Jared and Sofiel's eyes were drawn to it. It was a teenage girl with pitch black wings sprouting from her back, body as bloody as Armageddon and she was missing an eye, but the older Angel woman could tell it was her child, her little Santana, who at only a minute old, protected her without knowing what was going on. Her little Santana was all grown up. She was defending her realm with the determination Sofiel had often seen on Lucifer's face when he came across a hard puzzle.

The Mother to the realms' savior raced to the light to see her child.

/

Simultaneously, her hand hit the light and an arrowhead found a new home in her thigh. Her hand locked into place in the light and a pressure pushed her away from the base in the ground. The thoughts of her friends, family, and people flooded her mind. The sudden noise in the Princess' head was enough for her to ignore the throbbing pain in her leg, abdomen, and eye.

Santana tilted her body to get gravity on her side and pushed against the power. It was strong, but Santana was stronger. The closer she got to the light, the harder it was to fight against it. Her arm was being shaking and the dark girl had to use her left hand to steady the cursed body part. She was a foot from the ground when a bright, blinding light pulsated through out the Underworld.

_A little boy skipped around, a quirky grin on his tanned face as he played hopscotch with kids his own age. He had tiny grey wings attached to his back, but that didn't stop his fun. The other kids were different, some with wings, some with horns, one who had hooves instead of legs or feet. The children held no prejudice toward one another, no ill will that would make them scorn the clear differences._

_In the background, an Angel man sat next to a Goat Demon. The two men laughed as they talked about the Aboveworld sports. A girl ran up to the Angel and Demon, handing them each little flowers she had plucked from the grass. Both smiled and took the flowers. The girl smiled, a snake tongue slithered from between her teeth. The Goat Demon pat her head and sent her back to two other girls, a Vampire and Giant. _

Santana blinked.

It was so peaceful. It had to be a world where everyone got along. It had to be the future. It had to be something she would never experience, but had the pleasure of creating. With that in mind, she mashed her palm against the floor, flapping her wings to keep her body down, where the light came out. She felt a burning moving up her arm. The black was changed to the neon blue that was on her palm. She opened her mouth to let out a scream as pain rippled through her.

From where her hand met the ground, a blue fire wall erected high up until it hit the black ceiling. The wall stretched wide with magical forces pulling the Angel's to the far side of the wall and keeping the Underworlders behind the Princess. Santana fought to keep her hand on the ground, the force behind the light pushing her entire body. She pushed against the ground with all the strength she had. And once the blue light ceased to shine, the fire wall fully separating the two sides, she stopped fighting. The Princess' body was shot into the air with no free will.

Her good eye blurred and her body weaken. The poison was there. It was killing her. Her midnight wings ceased to move. She began a downward spiral, the wind flowing in the strands of her hair. The ground was fast approaching, she knew if she survived the fall, the poison would reach her heart the minute she hit the ground. _At least the battle is over._ She thought mindlessly, eyeing her signature blue wall. She knowingly closed her eye. The impact of the ground stunned her and the last thing she heard was her own strangled gasp for air.

/

"Santana!" Tears rolled down pale skin as Brittany evaded Quinn's arms and jumped off the balcony, flying as fast as she could to her fallen girlfriend.

**TBC…**


	20. Chapter 19

**Title:** Princess of Darkness  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Glee  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Santana/Brittany  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Yes, but nothing major.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>They were all mythical. Some were more obvious than others, like Finn, he was the son of a Giant, or Tina, she was the daughter of a Vampire, or even Brittany, the daughter of an Angel. And others were a bit more challenging, like Quinn, she was the daughter of a Fairy, or Artie, a son of a Wizard.  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> My Mom has been thanked and she laughs at us and our dorky-ness.

Thank you for the reviews and the favorites and the alerts!

**Disclaimer: **Nope, not today, nor tomorrow, but…Just no.

/

"Santana!" Tears rolled down pale skin as Brittany evaded Quinn's arms and jumped off the balcony, flying as fast as she could to her fallen girlfriend. She had never pushed herself as hard as she was now, but when she saw her girlfriend's body shoot into the air like a ragdoll, she knew she had to get to her. The Angel barely noticed that every Underworlder stilled at the recreation of the fire will. "Santana!"

_It was a bad day. She frowned and pulled her knees closer to her chest. She sat in a dark closet, away from everyone else, hoping no one would notice she had disappeared. She let out a sob, hiding her face in the crook of her pale arms. She didn't understand why people sneered at her, she had done nothing wrong, it wasn't her fault she was an Angel. And stupid. The blonde girl brought her wings to surround her body, a sign of protection from the hurtful words of her classmates._

_A Vampire had been making fun of her all day, calling her names and tugging feathers off her wings. Her pale hand reached behind her, poking gently at a particularly raw area where a white feather was plucked from her back. The Angel let out a hiss when her touch stung. She pulled back her hand and fiddled with the end of her shoelace, wondering if she could ask her Mom to send her to Upperland school. _

_Brittany immediately let that thought go. Her Mother was adamant that she never go to an All Angel School. She didn't know why and didn't push it, but she hated it at this integrated school. She was the only Angel and everyone picked on her, apart from those in Glee. Maybe, maybe if she ran away, she could stay with Miss Sofiel until she found another place to live. _

_Sudden light filled the janitor's closet as the door swung open. The Angel brought her head up, but only saw the silhouette of a girl blurred by tears. Brittany used the heel of her hand to sloppily remove the tears from her face and eyes. "Who are you?"_

"_Why are you crying?" The girl asked instead. Her voice had a soft edge to it. It didn't sound like anyone from the Glee club, besides, Tina would be the only one to come look for her when she was upset if it were one of the Glee girls. The girl moved into the small closet and kneeled in front of Brittany. It was too dark to make out her features, but the Angel caught the small smile that rested on the girl's face._

"_If you're here to be mean-"_

"_I'm not." The girl assured the saddened Angel. For some reason, Brittany believed her. Now adjusting to the dark, she could see warm brown eyes that seemed to smile at her. "Why are you crying?"_

_Brittany dropped her eyes. "People are mean." The girl chuckled dryly and nodded in agreement. "I don't know what to do anymore." The blonde admitted, with a weak shrug and matching smile. An overly warm hand cupped her cheek, a thumb brushing tears away. The blonde's blue eyes fluttered shut._

"_Don't cry." The girl said. "You give them power when you do." The girl removed her hand and Brittany shuttered, instantly missing the heat. "Do you tell your friends what these people do?" Brittany shook her head after opening her eyes. The girl had dark hair, black most likely, and tan skin. An odd smell surrounded the girl, a smoky smell. "That's what you do then."_

"_Do what?" Brittany asked, mentally shaking her head to pay attention to the girl. She let out a small laugh and tapped Brittany's forehead._

"_Are you listening in there? Tell your friends, they'll protect you. Aren't you in Glee?"_

"_How do you know that?"_

"_I just do. My point is that there are a lot of different creatures in there, they could protect you." The girl said._

"_Who are you?" The blonde asked again, wanting to know who she was getting advice from. The girl smiled and stood. Once on her feet, she offered a gloved hand out for Brittany to take. After a second hesitation, the Angel took the hand and was pulled into a standing position. Choosing not to disconnect their hands, the girl led them into the empty hallway._

_Brittany could now see the girl more clearly. She was shorter than the Angel, but not by more than a few inches. Black hair curled around her shoulders, brown eyes with flecks of gold watched her, skin that was naturally kissed by the sun covered her body, pointed ears with an odd little earring hanging from the tip of the left ear, weird tattoos on her bare shoulders. All in all, she was someone Brittany had never seen._

"_Santana." The girl introduced._

"_I'm Brittany." The Angel said, a smile lighting up her face. _

"_You should do that more often."_

"_Do what?"_

"_Smile."_

The Princess had brought back a happiness that Brittany was sure she had lost. She was sweet and caring that was enough for the blonde to want to befriend her. Of course, Santana had tried to avoid it, claiming she wasn't good for the Angel to hang around her, but Brittany pushed until the Darkness had no choice in being her friend. She always protected Brittany, now it was time for the blonde Angel to care for the dark Princess.

She skid to a stop on her knees, stopping just before she hit her girlfriend's still form. Frantic hands grabbed hold of Santana's shoulders, shaking them gently. "Santana, baby, c'mon, wake up." The Princess didn't move. Her marks weren't gently moving like they usually did and her hands were still claw like. Brittany leaned down, pressing her ear to her fallen warrior's chest, praying to all above that there would be a heart beat. Holding her breath, she listened.

Nothing.

"No, no, no, no." The Angel muttered. She tilted Santana's head back and blew air into her mouth. Brittany switched positions to pound her hand onto Santana's chest. She didn't know how to do CPR, she never had a reason to need to know. She did what she could, what she'd seen on TV: Pump the heart, give her air, but nothing was working. "No. No, please, Santana. Please don't leave me. Santana!" Brittany gently gathered the Princess of Darkness in her arms.

Rocking the dead girl back and forth, Brittany sobbed. She buried her face in the silky black strands and wailed. Her aguish pierced the hearts of the Underworld. It was a sad sight to behold. The Angel was on her knees, leaning back on her haunches, holding the Darkness, whose legs stretched out, close. The Angel had the Darkness' forehead against her neck with Angel's chin on top of her head.

No one moved a muscle on the Underworlder's side of the blue fire wall, some of them bowed close to the ground at the death of their beloved Princess, others standing or hunched over holding their wounds eying the Angels to make sure they didn't attempt to attack their beloved's beloved. After a few minutes, Tina's aunt Helena stepped forward, limping with a crimson river coming from her temple.

She touched Brittany's shaking shoulders. "Maybe we should move her, take her back to the castle." Helena whispered in a soothing tone. After a moment, Helena tried again. "Brittany…"

"No." Brittany said under her breath darkly.

"Brittany?"

"No." She said louder, looking up, tears and hate in her sapphire blue orbs. "They killed her." Brittany looked over her shoulder and Helena stepped back at the look the usually sweet girl had. "They killed her!" She shouted, tears dripping down her red face.

"The Demon girl is dead!" An Angel woman yelled. "Now's the time!" Many Angel's in the front raced forward. The Underworlders jumped up and started to run forward, but didn't need to. When the Angel's hit the wall, they were thrown back, catching alight with the blue fire that held the wall.

"They can't pass." Helena breathed, her eyes wide, temporarily losing the emotions they held before. She shook her head. "Of course not." She said aloud, almost to herself. "It's the _Everlasting Fire of Pure Intentions_."

"The what?" Brittany heard someone ask and even in her angry mind, she was curious. Brittany frowned, looking at the paling girl in her arms. She never told her about such a fire, or that she could produce a fire like that.

"There is a…prophecy, one that has been around for over a millennia. The newer generations don't know about it because all three realms decided years ago to stop teaching it in history, everyone was so sure that it would never come about." Helena explained quickly, seeing Brittany's attention divide between her and the Princess. "It talks about a battle between realms that would continue on for a century if not stopped on the first day. A warrior with a noble heart and pure intentions will hold the power to stop the war from destroying all the realms. This warrior will have a blue fire that is called the _Everlasting Fire of Pure Intentions_. Only one with good intentions could wield the powerful fire and only one with good intentions could cross the wall."

"What does that mean?" The same person asked Helena.

"If an Angel with no harmful intentions tried to cross the wall, it would let them, but if the Angel wanted across to kill someone, it would bounce them back, not protecting them from the flames." The red haired woman explained. "But it also works the same for this side. If we tried to cross with the means to kill or harm one of them, we would be thrown."

"Traitorous bitch! What are you doing?" Brittany risked a glance up, away from her love, to see a woman walking towards the wall. She was small and the blonde could tell she had no weapons and no armor. Squinting her swollen, reddened eyes, the Angel tried to make out who was trying to cross the fire.

/

Watching the girl who she always thought of as a daughter break apart while hovering over her actual daughter's lifeless body was too much for Sofiel. Her right hand clutched at her white shirt. She couldn't breathe. Her vision blackened and her mind when slack when remembering her daughter's final moments.

It couldn't be over. She just got her child back.

Stepping forward, Sofiel glided over to the wall, faintly hearing another Angel screaming at her, but she paid her people not a glance, keeping her gaze on the bloody body of her baby. She knew of the prophecy, she had studied it as an assignment back in high school and knew it like the back of her hand.

"_And the warrior of noble heart and noble intentions shall fall in battle. The one who keeps the warrior noble shall feel its own soul lift to follow the warrior into the beyond, yet be stuck in the body that shells it, thus holding the soul of the warrior in a limbo, awaiting its other half to complete the transition to the next life._" Sofiel recited silently to herself, now steps from the wall.

"_Moments after the death of the noble warrior a chance will arise for one of Pure Intentions to bring back the soul of the noble warrior. The one of Pure Intentions will need to cross the barrier called forth by the noble warrior and only then will the soul of the noble warrior and the soul of the one who keeps it noble be safe from the greedy hands of spirit sprites._"

Closing her eyes, Sofiel walked forward, not feeling the heat of the blue fire that licked at her skin. She continued to move, breathing evenly, thinking of only her daughter. She was a noble warrior. She fought when she could have run, she helped when she could have fended for herself, she came back when she could have stayed in the castle, she sacrificed her life when she had so much to live for. She was honorable and brave and true to who she was.

"Miss Sofiel?" The older Angel heard Brittany's broken voice and opened her eyelids. The younger generation of the Underworld looked apprehensive, but those who were there for the first Realm War smiled upon her return. "How-"

"I can save her life." Sofiel said, not beating around the metaphorical bush, getting to her knees in front of Brittany. Her gaze fell to her child's face. She was so lifeless, the skin of her face that was not covered in her own blood was pale. Her right arm showed a gruesome sight. The veins in her limb, from the tips of her fingers to the arteries in her heart, were black as night, showing the poison like lightening in the sky that seeped out of the glove and moved into her life organ.

"But she's-"

"Dead, but still very capable of coming back."

**TBC…**


	21. Chapter 20

**Title:** Princess of Darkness  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Glee  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Santana/Brittany  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Yes, but nothing major.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>They were all mythical. Some were more obvious than others, like Finn, he was the son of a Giant, or Tina, she was the daughter of a Vampire, or even Brittany, the daughter of an Angel. And others were a bit more challenging, like Quinn, she was the daughter of a Fairy, or Artie, a son of a Wizard.  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I made some of you cry, I'm sorry. ;) This chapter is going to be a little…abstract and when you read it, you'll understand.

_Jaz_- I think you were the only one to notice that about Brittany., at least the only one who commented on it. I wanted it to come across as a force that pushed them all together because without Sofiel, Santana would stay dead with Brittany following soon after, and without Brittany, Santana's soul would have moved on, and without Lucifer, Santana wouldn't have been ready for the war or Brittany's love.

Thank you for the reviews and the favorites and the alerts!

**Disclaimer: **Nope, not today, nor tomorrow, but…Just no.

/

The darkness was all over. It surrounded her, enveloping her in a cocoon of midnight warmth. The only sound was her own soft, even breathing. The rise and fall of her chest, the only actual movement. There was no ring that came with silence, it was dead quiet. Something was soothed in the Darkness, the feeling of being completely alone, the stillness in the air, the indigo-black that surrounded her being, she was truly one with herself.

She kept her eyes closed in a relaxed manner. She didn't need to open to see what was around her. She lived with this inside of her, she didn't need to see what it looked like. She felt it and it was comforting to her ravaged form.

The Darkness felt drained and rested. Her memories of her last moments tugged at her barely-there subconscious, trying to call her back to a second where she was as free as she was now, when she was sailing through the air. Indigo waves of black brushed her ruffled feathers down, composing her still body. She leaned farther into the dark hands that gently cupped her soul.

A gentle smile came about her lips as the darkness caressed her. She didn't ache in this empty abyss with unmeet desires, not like she had in the realms. She didn't miss her injured Father, she didn't want a Mother, she didn't feel hallow without Brittany by her side, responsibility didn't weigh her down. She was nearly happy.

Black seeped into her mind.

The Darkness eased an eye open, the content smile still resting on her lips. She brought her hand in front of her face, wiggling the fingers slowly. Nothing marred the hand that had been kept covered for years by a magical seal. She calmly closed her digits around the palm and placed it back into the darkness.

She wasn't in any pain.

She had never not been in pain. Her hand continuously ached with a burning and need to itch. Her muscles were always sore from training. Her fingers throbbed dully from her music lessons. Her back screamed in agony from her wings needing to be kept secret. Her right arm had always had the feeling like it was asleep. To feel nothing, nothing at all, she would have wept as she relished the fact if she wasn't in peace.

She wondered if this is how other people felt on a daily basis, absolutely nothing to the point of being numb.

Thinking of other people, Brittany's face sat in her head. _How was she?_ The Darkness wanted to think, but the indigo kissed her cheeks. She let out a heavenly sigh and allowed her eyes to droop.

"_Are you new here?" Brittany asked, licking her ice cream cone. Her and Santana sat on a bench at the park after Santana bought the blonde a strawberry ice cream. Santana basked out in the light of the sun, her face tilted up to catch the rays on her skin. "Santana?"_

"_Hmm?" The girl hummed, briefly moving her attention to Brittany._

"_Are you new here? To Ohio?"_

_Santana didn't answer right away. Brittany was about to ask again when the tan girl nodded. "Yeah, I guess."_

"_You guess? Isn't it a yes no kinda deal?" The Angel laughed merrily. Santana shrugged. Brittany watched her frown and look up directly at the sun, not blinking at the glare it sent her. "You shouldn't do that. It'll ruin your eyes."_

"_Not mine."_

"_So, if you're kinda new to Ohio, where do you live?" She asked, licking her fingers where pink ice cream dribbled down._

"_Not in Ohio."_

_The blonde stopped. "But you do to school in Lima."_

"_I know." Santana answered back easily._

"_Then…where do you live?"_

"_Somewhere far."_

"_Like another state?"_

"_Sorta."_

"_San, I don't like playing Twenty Questions, I always lose." Brittany whined, a pout on her lips. The darker girl grinned, letting out a laugh. "Don't laugh. Tell me where you live."_

_Santana removed her gaze from the sun to stare at the girl across from her on the park bench. "I don't think that it's a good idea." She admitted._

"_You won't tell me your last name, you won't tell me what you are, you won't let me come to your house, and you won't tell me where you live." Brittany exclaimed, jumping up and throwing her unfinished ice cream in a near by trash bin and walked off. Santana was close behind. "I feel like we're not even friends."_

"_Britt, it's not like that-"_

"_You know everything about me. My favorite color, my favorite candy, my pet's name, my favorite dance number, the music that makes me cry, but I know nothing about you."_

"_I like red. I love skittles. I don't have any pets because I think it's cruel. I love watching you dance, and I've never cried to any song."_

"_See?" Brittany half smiled. "Was that so hard? Now why can't you tell me what you are or where you live?"_

"_Because I don't want you to be afraid of me."_

"_What's there to be afraid of?"_

"_Everything."_

_Brittany held out her pinky. "If I pinky promise not to be scared, will you tell me?" Santana eyed the pale pinky that was in between the two girls. Slowly, she reached forward and wrapped her tan pinky around the Angel's. "I pinky promise not to be scared of what you tell me." Brittany vowed._

"_I live in the Underworld. Lucifer's my Father." _

_The Angel smiled. "Okay."_

"_Okay?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Why aren't you afraid of me?" Santana asked after a confusing minute, pulling her finger back to herself. _

"_If you were going to hurt me, you would have done it before."_

She should have been afraid. She should have run, leaving her in the dust. She wouldn't be hurting now. She would be worried in the Upperlands, about her Grandfather and Father who would have made it through the battle.

The Darkness snapped her eyes open, her breathing picked up becoming labored. The indigo-black hands smoothed back her hair, rubbed her arm, pet her cheek. She calmed and went back to her blissful state of unknowing.

Black crawled across her functionless brain.

She didn't want to think. She didn't want to feel. She didn't want to breathe. It was too much. The black silence wasn't enough, her thoughts swirled, making her fidget. An ache came back, in the joint of her wings. She felt the sting when she was alive, but this was the first time she felt it since coming to her sanctuary. She let out a sharp breath.

_No_.

She wasn't suppose to feel in this place. This place was suppose to protect her, it was suppose to take all her pain away, but she could feel it returning. She willed the comforting darkness to take her pain once more; she didn't want to feel it.

She didn't want to feel the heartbreak of her Father being hurt. She didn't want to feel her heart lurch against her ribcage when that arrow plowed through his chest. She didn't want to feel the loneliness that lingered from her childhood because her Father was gone and she had no Mother. She didn't want to think about what her Mother looked like and if she would have liked her. She didn't want to see the disappointment in Brittany's eyes when she did something the Angel didn't approve of.

She didn't want to.

_You're closing the greatest part of you._ A voice whispered in the back of her head, sounding like Nurse Alma. The old woman had told her that when she confessed she didn't want to love anyone after seeing what her Father went through when he lost her Mother.

"_Ew, that's so gross." An eight year old Santana scrunched her face, watching Belle and the Beast kiss in Beauty and the Beast. Nurse Alma, who asked her to watch the movie with her, laughed and pat the child's head._

"_One day, child, you will find someone you love and you will kiss them like that."_

"_I don't want to find love."_

"_Because you don't want to kiss them?" Nurse Alma asked patiently, turning the volume down on the TV, and angling her body towards the Princess._

"_Because Papa's broken." The little girl muttered softly._

"_Spitfire…" The Demon woman's face wilted at the young child's words._

"_It's true. Papa fell in love with my Mother and when she left, so did he." Santana looked off to the side. "I hear him crying at night. He doesn't think I know, but I do. I know I look like her, like my Mother and that it's hard for him to see me. I don't want to do that to my child, make them feel bad about who they look like."_

"_He lost your Mother."_

"_I know that!" Santana got off the couch and paced, running a hand through her hair. "I know that." She said softer. "But I lost her too and I lost him, whether he knows it or not. I don't want fall in love if this is the kind of pain it'll cause."_

"_But then you're closing the greatest part of you. If you don't love, your heart won't be open and you would become cold."_

"_Wouldn't that be better than being in pain all the time?" The child asked, a pleading tone in her voice. Nurse Alma shook her head and gathered the girl in her embrace._

"_No, it wouldn't be better. To feel happiness, to enjoy and appreciate it, you need to feel pain. You need to hurt to understand what waits for you at the end."_

She could feel the frigidness coat her bones. She was becoming cold like Nurse Alma had said, but it didn't make her hurt. It eased the hurting. It made her soul lighter, bearable to carry around. But she couldn't be happy about it. Brittany wouldn't love her if she became cold. Her people wouldn't like her if she became cold.

She squeezed her eyelids shut, breathing deeply, not accepting the help from the darkness to calm her down. She needed to think. _Santana_. Who was that? The Darkness found herself unable to get up. She attempted to push herself to her feet, but the indigo-black hands wrapped themselves around her body, holding her to the spot she lay. _Santana, if you can hear me, let me in._ The voice was pushing her, trying to gain access to her sanctum.

The Darkness frowned and mentally fought the force as hard as she could. _Santana, you need to stop fighting me._ It was a trick, it had to be. The darkness around her was trying to trick her like it did before, luring her into a false sense of security to control her.

_Santana, it's Mama. It's your Mama and I'm here to help you, but I can't if you don't let me in._

"Ma-ma?" The Darkness croaked.

A dim light appeared in the distance.

**TBC…**


	22. Chapter 21

**Title:** Princess of Darkness  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Glee  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Santana/Brittany  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Yes, but nothing major.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>They were all mythical. Some were more obvious than others, like Finn, he was the son of a Giant, or Tina, she was the daughter of a Vampire, or even Brittany, the daughter of an Angel. And others were a bit more challenging, like Quinn, she was the daughter of a Fairy, or Artie, a son of a Wizard.  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Sorry that it took so long, I was slacking off, but also, I wanted to get this right. I hope I did it justice. By the way, my birthday passed on the fifth of February and I am now eighteen! Woo! ;) Just roll with this chapter, it's just saying she has things that don't bother her now that did when she was younger and the Spirit Sprites feed on that.

*I tried to post this last night, but fanfiction was being a dumb dumb, so here it is now!*

_Affy_- It makes perfect sense. ;) Thank you and you're welcome.

_Ly_- I'm not a perfect perrrsoooooooooon, there's many things I wish I didn't doooooooooo. But I continue learninnnnnnn'. Thanks for the review (and I hope you know that song or this will be awkward).

Side note, should I post this story on Tumblr?

**Disclaimer: **Nope, not today, nor tomorrow, but…Just no.

/

Brittany stood tall with a stoic look upon her normally cheery face. Anyone seeing her would have thought her to be heartless as no emotion passed her features, but a glint of worry in her eyes gave her away. Her blue orbs flickered to the girl in her arms every few seconds. Santana was held bridal style, her head hanging back on the blonde's forearm, her skin growing cold faster than her soulmate would have liked.

The Princess continued to look as if she was sleeping, but the blood wasn't something she could look past.

Sofiel was next to her, a hand on the younger Angel's lower back, guiding her through the castle. She whispered softly to the tall blonde, wanting her to understand what was going to have to happen, but she knew the girl wasn't listening. The young Angel was slowly feeling her soul tug its way out of her. The older woman knew if she didn't act fast, she wouldn't be the only Angel to lose a daughter that night.

When Brittany moved to head to the infirmary, Sofiel gently grabbed the back of her shirt to pull her back. "Not in there, her Father is in there." She stared at her daughter's bloody face. "He doesn't need to see her. Not like this."

"He's her Father." She whispered to Sofiel, not allowing herself to speak louder, as if it would break the grave serenity that blanketed her.

"All the more reason." She told her and began to lead her to another room in the castle. "If…" She stopped and changed her wording. "When I bring her back, we can tell him, but not now, not when…"

"Okay." Brittany said. She knew Sofiel didn't want to see the King of the Underworld. She knew that once the two adults saw each other, they would be like her and Santana when they were apart for any length of time, touchy and kissy and something that Santana did not need at the moment.

The room only had a couch that sat low to the ground. The Angel walked to the old sofa and placed her love on it as easily as she could. The blonde kept an arm around the Princess' shoulders, nudging her head forward so it wouldn't lull back on dead weight. Once she let go of Santana's legs, which fell towards the back of the couch, Brittany cradled her girlfriend's head and laid it down as gently as a baby on the yellow cushion. The black wings that still stuck out from the tanned warrior's back tucked under her body as not to be crunched.

Brittany left her hands under the weight of Santana's skull. She examined her features and let out a half sob. The dead girl seemed so peaceful and…asleep. The Angel leaned forward and kissed her soulmate's cheek, closed eye, bloody bandage that covered her injured eye, and finally the corner of her mouth. "Please come back to me." She said just under her breath.

"Sweetie, I need to-"

"Right, right." Brittany extracted her hands and stood quickly. "I'll just…"

"You can stay in here." Sofiel told her sitting on the edge of the couch. Brittany nodded gratefully and sat next to Sofiel on the floor. The older Angel pressed a thumb to her palm, talking in a language Brittany didn't recognize, and dragged the digit up her forearm until she reached the crook of her elbow. A glowing whiteness followed her thumb and her arm up to her elbow was glowing. Sofiel repeated the process on her other arm and when the glowing had covered her arms, she turned to her child.

Closing her brown eyes, Sofiel rested her hands, fingers spread wide, on Santana's bandaged abdomen, just above her belly button, but just under her lower ribcage.

Brittany's felt her eyes widen when the woman's limbs began to melt into Santana's body. She was sinking into her daughter, going up to her elbows and then she stopped. Opening her eyes, Brittany saw Sofiel's orbs were a milky white. The older Angel was seeing something only she could see.

"Santana?" Sofiel whispered. Brittany watched her talk to herself.

Sofiel looked around the place where she was. It was dark and cold. She shivered. Sofiel wrapped her arms around herself and stepped forward. This is where Santana was, she knew, she could feel it. The spell she cast was to take her directly to where Santana's soul was being kept and this place…

It was dark.

And not just the lack of light.

There was no sound, nothing, not a ring, not a cricket, nothing.

The Angel knew little about Spirit Sprites, it was not common knowledge, but she did know that they tried to lure you into a sense of comfort, a sense of safety. Knowing this dark, cold, loveless room was what calmed her daughter had her eyes tear up. She needed to find her. She continued to walk forward when she saw a tanned spot in the distance.

Sofiel paused before running. Getting closer, she saw her daughter and tears did run down her cheeks.

Santana lay in the middle of the abyss, her body floating in air, her hair hanging below her. She was on her side, her left arm at a ninety degree angle beneath her body. Her right arm was in front of her, resting on some invisible surface. Her knees were curled into her in a comfortable way. Her eyes were closed, no scars painted themselves across her skin, no blood smudged her face.

Santana looked like she was happy, almost.

Black-indigo vine like hands had themselves wrapped around the Darkness' bare body. Sofiel could see a branch of it rubbing up and down her face. Soothing her, Sofiel realized suddenly. It wasn't tight on her, she wasn't fighting, she was allowing it to do this to her.

"Santana." The woman called to the dying soul. The teenager's eyes squeezed together and Sofiel saw her push against the vines holding her. She soon rested when the black-indigo hands pressed against her. The Angel walked to her, cautiously glancing around her for any sign that the hands would come for her. She was less than a foot away from her daughter.

Trying to place a hand on the young Princess' shoulder, Sofiel felt herself go flying back, flipping in the air before landing on her back yards away. That wasn't the Spirit Sprites, that was Santana. "Santana, if you can hear me, let me in." She yelled, breathing heavily, grunting as she pushed herself onto her knees. She stood yet again and slowly inched her way to Santana.

She was pushed by a wave of power. Dropping on all fours, Sofiel stayed close to the ground so she couldn't be flung again. "Santana, you need to stop fighting me."

"_Call yourself Mama."_ Sofiel heard in her head. It was Brittany's voice. She could hear what Sofiel was saying.

"Why Mama?" The older Angel asked quietly so her daughter wouldn't hear.

"_She calls Lucifer Papa."_ The blonde's voice told her that those titles meant something to the Princess of the Underworld and knowing that Brittany knew more about Santana than Sofiel did made the Angel listen to her.

"Santana, it's Mama." The force behind the waves dimmed. Encouraged, Sofiel stood and said, "It's your Mama and I'm here to help you, but I can't if you don't let me in."

"Ma-ma?" Santana's cracked her eyes open and connected with Sofiel's. The woman could see a light reflected in the empty brown orbs that matched her own. The black-indigo vines hissed as Sofiel made her way closer to the numbed soul. They slid off Santana's naked body as the Angel took hold of the Darkness' hand.

"Yes, baby, it's me." The mop of seething darkness lingered behind the back of the dead Princess, awaiting the chance to pull her back in. "It's me."

"But…you're gone." The Darkness' eyes flickered as if reality was coming back to her.

"Not anymore. I'm back and I'm never leaving again." Sofiel tugged gently at her daughter's hand. "Let's go now."

"…back where?"

"To our bodies, to the Underworld. Home." Santana stiffened and Sofiel felt it. The Princess had her eyes open wide at the realization of what her Mother was trying to do.

"No. I don't want to go back."

"Why not?" The Angel stopped trying to pull the teenager and leaned close to her.

"Because it hurts there."

"Sometimes it has to hurt."

Santana curled into herself, wrapping her free hand around her knees, staying on her side. "I don't want to hurt anymore." She admitted softly to her Mother. "I don't want to feel pain, I don't want to be scared, I don't want to feel guilty, I just don't want."

"All those things make you human Santana." She said, brushing back a wayward lock of dark hair that abandoned the rest of Santana's hair.

"But I'm not human." The darker girl said. "I'm not a human."

"Being a Demon is no diff-"

"I'm not a Demon either!" She exclaimed, snapping her gaze to her Mother's. "I'm Darkness, I'm bad, I'm evil."

After a stunned moment of silence, Sofiel frowned and felt something akin to guilt rise in her. She had contibuted to this, if she had fought harder, if she had been with her child, the teenager in front of her wouldn't think she was evil. She asked, "Do you truly believe that?"

"Yes." There was an absolutism that surrounded Santana's voice that sounded so young that it startled the Angel. This was not the girl Brittany had come home nearly every night to rave to her about. This was someone younger.

"Santana, you are _not_ evil-"

"How would you know? You weren't there!" The teenager's body darkened and Sofiel watched worriedly as it shifted forms. When the darkness wore off, she saw a little girl in her place. She was small and she was fragile and she was angry. The hate on her face was shocking for someone her age, which seemed to be about eight.

This was the part the black-indigo hands were feeding off of. A part of her soul from the past. A younger part of her that held so much insecurity and hate and anger and pain that it was the perfect candidate for wherever they would have taken her soul.

"You left!" The small child yelled, sitting up and trying to shake Sofiel's hand from her own. It was a fruitless effort. Sofiel could feel that the black-indigo hands were waiting for the pure touch of an Angel to leave the angry soul so they could have her again. "You went away and you took Dad with you!"

"I never meant to leave Santana." She said, trying to stay calm, but her heart ached at her child's pain.

"No one ever does, but in the end, everyone leaves!"

"Your Father was there."

The child scoffed. "Maybe in body, but not in mind, not in spirit." The small girl scowled at the thought of her Father.

"I'm here now Santana, I'm here now and I won't ever leave." She repeated her earlier statement, meaning it with every fiber of her being. As soon as she had gotten back her memory, she knew that her daughter would have abandonment issues with her, but she figured that she would have time to show her that she wouldn't leave, not that if she couldn't get her daughter to trust her, the girl's soul would die.

"Why can't I stay here?" The angry girl asked, looking around the darkness. "Why can't I stay here where I'm happy?"

"I know you think it's safe here, baby, but it's not." Sofiel said.

"But if I stay here, I can't get hurt."

"If you stay here, Brittany will die." She said bluntly.

"Brittany?" The anger drained from the girl as she tilted her head and stared at Sofiel confused.

"Yes, the blonde Angel who you're dating?" Recognition flashed in her eyes. "Yeah, remember her?"

"I…"

"Your soul and hers are connected. You move together and that's why you feel distressed when you're apart. Now, soulmates are suppose to die at the same time because the soul left behind can't take it and leaves the body it's in to find its other half. If you stay, Brittany's soul will try and leave her body and try to come find you."

"But I can wait for her, I can wait and she would be fine." The small body began to become larger, taking on a more adult body.

"No, what do you know about the Spirit Sprites?" Sofiel was happy to see her child changing back, which meant she wasn't letting the past control her.

"They take lost souls, but I'm not lost." A preteen told her.

"No, you're a waiting soul, but that makes no difference to them. A soul is a soul and if they get yours, they get Brittany's."

"She can't go there. She can't go to the dark place in between this world and that." She said, finally in her own regular body. "She's too good for that, to be trapped like that."

"And so are you." Sofiel took Santana's other hand. "You're good too. You don't deserve to be stuck like that," she had no idea what Santana was talking about, being stuck, but it seemed to scare her and that was enough for the Angel to roll with it. "You deserve to be happy."

"I've done so many bad things. I've killed people."

"You've stopped a war. You protected the ones you loved and you offered your life to save theirs and I think anyone would find that worthy of happiness." She said. "Brittany is waiting for you and your Father is waiting and I can't lose you now that I just got you back."

"But it'll hurt back there."

"Then it hurts. But you'll be alive."

Both were silent. Sofiel was allowing the Princess to soak in her words. She needed to understand that if she stayed dead, so many people would be devastated. She was held so dear in her people's hearts that Sofiel was sure the Underworld wouldn't recover from the blow that would be dealt.

Santana gripped her Mother's hands and met her eyes. "Okay." She whispered, nodding. Sofiel helped her off the invisible platform and hand in hand, they dashed toward a light that stayed in the distance.

Sofiel fell back and Brittany caught her quickly.

The older Angel felt cold as she gasped for breath. She body began to warm up quickly with her soul taking its place right where it belonged. She panted and sat up to look at her daughter. Brittany followed her gaze.

Santana was still. Santana was pale. Santana wasn't breathing.

Santana wasn't alive.

"She didn't want to come?" Brittany's heartbroken voice filtered into Sofiel's ears and the woman shook her head.

"She came. She decided to come back. Why isn't she…?" The Princess' Mother scrambled to her side and watched her chest, hoping to see it rise and fall, even slightly. When minutes passed and nothing happened, Sofiel dropped her head. Brittany's sobs sounded around her. Her daughter was dead and now there was no plan that she could whip from her back pocket.

She told Brittany they could save her and now the young Angel girl wa-

"What was that?" Brittany asked suddenly and Sofiel's head snapped up. The blonde was watching Santana's breasts and Sofiel followed her gaze.

Nothing.

Nothing.

"What do you se-" She stopped the question when she saw it.

Santana's chest twitched, trying to take in oxygen.

The door to the room swung open and the Glee kids piled in seeing Brittany and Santana. "Oh my god, is she…?" Tina asked, being the first to see Santana's broken form, paling further than anyone in the room thought her Vampiric skin could go.

"No."

The Princess' eyes flung open as she gasped for air around her. Her once still heart beat erratically in her chest, pounding against her ribcage. Her wounds started to bleed once more and her skin rosed up as blood rushed underneath the surface. Her dark orbs caught Brittany's a half smile found its way onto her lips.

**TBC…**


	23. Chapter 22

**Title:** Princess of Darkness  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Glee  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Santana/Brittany  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Yes, but nothing major.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>They were all mythical. Some were more obvious than others, like Finn, he was the son of a Giant, or Tina, she was the daughter of a Vampire, or even Brittany, the daughter of an Angel. And others were a bit more challenging, like Quinn, she was the daughter of a Fairy, or Artie, a son of a Wizard.  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So because Tumblr is spoiler central for Heart, I will be writing the new chapter for this!

_Affy_- It will be found out, but I think…I'm going to make a sequel for that. An amazing reviewer gave me the idea and I'd like to roll with it. :) I'm sorry if the roller coaster was bad, I'm glad my story could make you feel better, even a little.

_Jaz_- My Mom tells me I'm amazing. :D I'm glad you liked that part with Sofiel's response, I was worried that it would be too blunt for the situation at hand. I'm only that much younger than you? You write the best reviews, I thought you were in your twenties. :P

I'm sorry that to some people my chapters are too short, but that's how I like to write them, I apologize that you are disappointed when I update. Also, I think there are only one or two chapters left. Again, translations done on Google.

*Holy shit! Did you see _Heart_? I'm dead, this is my ghost writing this.

**Disclaimer: **Nope, not today, nor tomorrow, but…Just no.

/

Thud.

Thud. Thud.

Thud. Bump. Thud. Bump.

Santana's eye shook as she listened to her own heartbeat. It eased her breathing into something to actually take in air. Her lungs wheezed with each new intake of oxygen, but that didn't matter. Her blood flooded her veins, warming her body and sending tingled through her limbs. Her chest rose and fell with minuscule bumps under her left breast. She was enjoying the feeling of liveliness.

For the moment.

Feeling began to come back to her faster than she expected. Her left eye burned, her cornea was cut in half. Her back yearned to have the pressure taken off of it, the dark wings still out from the fight. Her stomach had a dull pounding just out of her reach. She could feel the bruises from where her body hit the ground. The worst was her arm.

Her veins were being pulled inward, tugging the line work of the tunnels flowing throughout her body. It felt like a hot poker was pressing into her raw skin and never losing its heat, twisting slowly and deeply into her arm.

It was the poison.

Her eye widened and her breathing picked up. She choked on the new breaths coming into her lungs, her throat constricting, her heart now racing in unsteady beats. Brittany came into her vision with a worried expression. "San, what's wrong? Baby?" The blue in her eyes sparkled and Santana locked her gaze on her girlfriend, thinking she was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen.

"It's the poison." Sofiel said quickly when realization struck her. "It's still in her." The older Angel gently pushed Brittany out of the way and made to sit her daughter up which proved to be a difficult task. Santana was stiff as a board. "Sweetheart, you need to sit up for me. I promise I can make you feel better."

"Hurts." The Princess choked out. Sofiel's heart clenched.

"I know, but you need to sit up. Let me help you." The light brunette wrapped her arms around Santana's waist and pulled her up as quickly and easily as she could. The teenager released a small cry that had Brittany at her side in a second. The Angel was holding the injured girl's hand, easing the pain and getting an up turned side of her mouth.

"Hey." Brittany whispered, her forehead against Santana's sweaty, bloody, dirty one. Santana, not being able to get words out, raised her head and kissed the blonde chastely on the mouth. The Angel nodded, understand what Santana was saying.

_Thank you._

"Santana," She turned her head back, barely focusing her eye on her Mother. "I need to get the poison out, but it's going to hurt. A lot."

"How much?" Quinn asked from her spot against the wall. Sofiel gave her a look that told her she wouldn't like the answer.

"It's going to feel like I'm pulling your veins out. The poison attached itself to the walls of your veins and when I pull it out…You're going to beg me to stop, but I can't. It could be even more dangerous half done than all in your arm." Sofiel locked eyes with her daughter's one brown eye. It was wide, pained, aged, nothing like the girl in the spirit realm who was calm, collected, young.

"Do it." She rasped out.

Nodding, Sofiel lifted the right arm, eying the black that showed through the Princess' skin. "Anyone who doesn't like loud noises, leave. Brittany, hold her hand tight." When no one made to leave, Sofiel asked Quinn to hold Santana's head back. Once the Fairy had her hands on the sides of Santana's head, the older Angel said, "Okay, let's do this."

Pressing her index finger and thumb to Santana's palm, Sofiel whispered her apology to her only child.

/

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Lucifer sat up in bed, paying no mind to his sluggishly bleeding wounds. His mind was on the thought of his daughter, that was her voice. She was in the castle, she was alive. He pushed the blanket back hurriedly and made to get out of bed. Nurse Alma quickly came into his sight, pushing him back.

"My Lord, you mustn't get up, your wounds." She told him, hand spread wide on his smooth chest. He winced at the pressure to his aching injury. Stepping back a half step to ease away from her strength, Lucifer stared at her.

"Didn't you hear that? It was Santana, it had to be!" He told her and saw her nod. Another scream echoed throughout the castle walls into the infirmary.

"I did, but she wouldn't want you to hurt yourself. She would want you to get back in bed and wait for her to come to you." The old woman managed to get the King of Darkness into the small bed and covered before he could stop her. Lucifer frowned at her, wondering when she became so strong and fast. "I will go check if it will make you stay in bed."

"I need to see my daughter Alma." His eyes met her aged ones. She wasn't always this kind. She used to be ruthless, killing when something bothered her, taking the motto 'Kill now, ask questions to those who are alive later'. She had a dark look in her eye that once made the King of the Underworld and his Father proud, but something changed. He changed and he went to her when he met the Angel from above and her eyes.

They lightened.

It was nothing like he had ever seen before. At first she demanded to hear nothing of the girl who had cracked his armor, but after sometime, she came to him after their meetings and asked him how they went. She cared more and more and when she finally had the chance to meet the woman who stole his heart, she smiled and talked with her, talking to her as if Sofiel was her daughter.

He expected the darkness in her eyes to come back when Sofiel was taken from them for the last time, like it happened in his. But her darkness never came. It was locked away, never to be seen around the child he had created. Alma's eyes remained soft and kind as she took on the Grandmotherly role to Santana.

He suspected that was the only reason he didn't fall over the edge, bring his realm down into the dark once again.

"And I need to be able to look your daughter in the eye and tell her you didn't kill yourself trying to walk around." She shot back with a motherly look on her features. "There was poison on that arrow and moving around will push it through your system. I will go ch-"

"Motherfucker, stop! Please, please, stop! Oh my g-Ahhhhh! Please, make her stop!" Lucifer's body went ridged. He jumped from the bed and ran, following his child's pain filled voice. "Brittany, plea-ah!" She was closer than he expected as he came to a stop at a wooden door. Lucifer slammed it open. "Fuck, oh fucking hell, it burns!"

A group of kids stood in the corner of the room, watching the Fairy girl hold his daughter's head with all her might, forcing the Princess' head onto the back of the couch. Brittany was next to Santana, tears streaming down her face as she held faithfully onto her caramel colored hand, saying she was sorry repeatedly. "Motherfu-oh my fucki-kill me, please! Stop, fucking-I can't-ah!" His daughter's raw screams hooked onto his heart like fishing lines and pulled, unrelenting.

Her body shook in a spasm. Her torso jerked up off the back of the sofa, her midnight wings stiffened clinging closer to her person. Someone sat on her legs to make sure she couldn't kick the same person pulling something black from her right hand. "Fucking Christ, fucking-fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Santana's head rolled violently back and forth despite Quinn's hold on her. "Shit! Lemme go, please, let me go! I'll do anything, I'll do anything!" His daughter sobbed out, still struggling. "I'll be good, I'll be good, please! Please stop!"

The teenagers in the room had tears on their cheeks, choking them back the best they could at their friend's pain, but the person, the woman doing this to his child, didn't move a muscle unless it was sliding her arm back, the black pinched between her fingers. "What the hell is going on?" He yelled, his voice booming in the room, frightening everyone in the room, but his daughter who was in too much pain to be afraid, and the woman causing her this unspeakable pain.

"Lucifer-"

"What are you doing to my daughter?"

"Papa. Papa, make them stop, please make them stop!" His little girl begged him, whimpering. She was his baby, this little girl who would come running to him when he finally came home after being gone for months at a time, the little girl who hid under her bed because she heard two Demon's talking about how she was going to be kidnapped by the Angel's anytime, the little girl who refused to cry about anything.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" He hissed out mincingly to the woman immersed in her painful workings on his daughter. The woman with chestnut brown curls didn't even glance at him. "He-"

"She's reversing the curse, but it's incredibly painful. If she stops now, Santana could die." _Again_. Brittany told him quickly, not wanting Sofiel to stop her work. Her pale hand throbbed at the grip Santana had on it, but she knew the Princess was going through something far worse and could only kiss the tightening hand lightly.

"Are you sure?" He asked hesitantly. "Can we trust her?" He asked, directing the question to Brittany, not noticing the woman's slight tense. The blonde's eyes darted to the woman before going back to Lucifer. She nodded slowly. He moved over to Quinn, gently pushing her out of the way to hold Santana's moving skull. "Okay."

"No, no, no, no. Don't help them, Papa!" Santana choked out, her brown eye holding onto his. "Get them to let me go, please, please, I'll be better! I'll-I'll listen more! I-I'll stop complaining about my arm. I'll be better! I'll _be better_!"

"You don't do-" Her head jerked. "You don't do any of those things anyway Santana. You are the best, there is no getting better." She let out a sob followed by a loud scream from her throat. "Listen to me, audire ad me. This will make you feel melius. The curse will be abiit."

"It fucking hurts!" She attempted to rip her arm away from the Sofiel, but the woman held on tighter, she was almost done. "Fucking shit! I want it to stop, make it stop!" All Lucifer could do was make sure she didn't hurt herself. Brittany rubbed a hand up and down Santana's arm.

"It's almost over."

"Oh my god! Brittany, pleas-" Santana froze up, stopping her verbal flow of words. She felt the pain in her arm, a lingering pain, and her skin popped. She looked down and saw her Mother had a twine of the black curse in the palm of her hand. It was over.

Her body went slack, falling into Brittany's capable hands when Lucifer released his daughter, knowing the blonde Angel would catch her. Sweat dribbled down Santana's forehead, but Brittany didn't care. Her girlfriend, her _soulmate_, was alive and curse free and that was enough to make her forget everyone in the room for just a moment.

Grabbing Santana's chin gently, Brittany placed a tender kiss on her lips. It didn't last long, Santana was breathing hard and could barely take in the oxygen entering her system. "Thank you for not dying." Brittany whispered under her breath into Santana's ear. The Princess, too tired and spent to do much of anything, nuzzled her nose into Brittany's cheek, making the blonde giggle.

"Lucifer! What did I tell you abo-Miss Sofiel?" Nurse Alma asked, eyes wide. Lucifer looked up quickly from his child and really looked at the woman. Her face had aged, not much, and it truly didn't make a difference in her appearance. A few strands of grey licked the light brown in her hair, gold still flecked brightly in her dark eyes. Dark eyes he had only seen on his daughter for the past seventeen years.

Seeing her was unreal. "Sofie?" Her face, glistening in a light coating of sweat, turned from apprehensive to a coy smile. The same smile she always gave him when she caught his breath. He grinned and moved forward to take her in his arms. Sofiel held out a hand, holding the poison in the other hand far away from him.

"I need to destroy this first." She smiled at him when his grin turned goofy at her voice. Sofiel put her free hand on top of it and muttered a chant. The black glowed gold before disappearing back into the Upperlands. She looked at him and him at her, neither knowing, or caring, that every eye in the room was on them, including their daughter's. The older Angel raised her arms and the King of Darkness swooped her up, spinning her around.

"I hate to break up this moment." Nurse Alma said quietly, smiling softly at the boy she always thought a son who was finally whole with his other half. "But Lucifer, your wound." The King stopped slowly, gently placing his wife, _is she still my wife?_ Lucifer thought, knowing they never divorced, on the ground and nodded to his long time nurse.

Brittany easily lifted up Santana to bring her to the infirmary where she would be more comfortable and walked behind her girlfriend's parents with the Glee kids behind them. Santana smiled at her parents, she had never seen them together, not ever. It was surreal to her. She had dreamed of the moment where her parents would be back together, but it was far better than she ever imagined. "What are you smiling about, Sanny?" Brittany nudged Santana's forehead with her nose to get her attention.

"My parents, Britt Britt." She responded hoarsely. Once in the infirmary wing of the castle, Brittany found an empty bed away from all the others to lay her girlfriend on. The Angel tangled her fingers with the Darkness. The two girls looked at each other for a few minutes without saying anything, not needing to say anything, when Brittany tried to stifle a yawn. Santana moved over as best as she could and tugged Brittany with their linked hands. "Get in B."

Not even trying to protest, Brittany climbed carefully beside her soulmate, resting her head on Santana's armor less chest. Santana hooked her fingers loosely around locks of hair at the base of Brittany's skull and pulled them out to the tips. She repeated this several times, soothing Brittany as she watched people move about the room before landing on Sofiel and Lucifer, who sat closely together, talking intimately.

The Angel was drifting out to a place in her head where no one was hurt, mostly Santana, when she thought_ now all we have to do is stop the rest of the war._

**TBC…**


	24. Chapter 23

**Title:** Princess of Darkness  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Glee  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Santana/Brittany  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Yes, but nothing major.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>They were all mythical. Some were more obvious than others, like Finn, he was the son of a Giant, or Tina, she was the daughter of a Vampire, or even Brittany, the daughter of an Angel. And others were a bit more challenging, like Quinn, she was the daughter of a Fairy, or Artie, a son of a Wizard.  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I've been trying to write this chapter for so long, because I knew, I _knew_ what I wanted to do, but I couldn't because I'm afraid it won't live up to your standards on Lucifel , but I'm trying again because I owe all of you that much, so please, be kind (or give me a heads up before you yell).

**Disclaimer: **Nope, not today, nor tomorrow, but…Just no.

/

They watched both girls as they slept, peacefully wrapped in each other's arms despite the grime that covered both of them. Brittany held on tightly, avoiding obvious wounds that still bled while Santana subconsciously rubbed a nerve in the Angel's wings to sooth her. A small smile rested on the Princess' dark features.

"That's our daughter." Lucifer said quietly. He knew it would be a sore topic for his Angelic wife, but it had to be brought up sooner rather than later. Her saddened gaze slowly moved away from the sight of her child to her husband. Looking into his red eyes, she released a trembling smile, if you could call it that. "That's our little Santana."

"She's not so little anymore." Sofiel chuckled humorlessly and shifted in her seat next to Lucifer's bed. "Does she…" She trailed off, not sure how to ask her question, but knew she had to power through it. "Does she still have her ears? The points at the end?" She raised her finger and made a circle motion around her ear.

Lucifer cracked a grin. "Yes. The only difference is now they're sharper." They lapsed into silence for a few moments, her eyes falling back on their daughter. "You can ask me anything, you know?"

"I don't think I should." She answered softly. He frowned.

"Why not?"

"I have to ask someone about who my daughter is now. I feel like horrible Mother." Sofiel looked down at her hands, fidgeting with her fingers and clashing her nails together. She felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw the love of her life sitting up in bed gazing at her with worried eyes.

"Sofie, you are not a horrible Mother. You are a Mother who was kidnapped and stolen away from her child was only a baby." He let out a shaky breath. "Sofiel, you would have been here if you could. Someone decided that you couldn't, but you're here now. Isn't that what counts?"

"Does she even need a Mom anymore? She's a teenager, almost an adult. She's been through so much, much more than I can imagine, does she really need a Mom?"

"Yes." Lucifer said firmly. "She does. She use to dream about meeting you. She wanted you to be here so bad that I found her sneaking pictures of you from my office in my bedroom. Santana didn't stop until she turned ten and that was only because another child from her school yelled at her for not being grateful for what she had."

Sofiel's eyes widened at what her daughter must have felt. "How did she react to that?"

"She gave all the pictures back." He said, with a frown pulling at his lips. "She tucked them into an envelope and put them on my bed with a note that said she was sorry that I thought she didn't love me. I tried to talk to her about it, but she wouldn't have it. Any conversation that had to do with you, she tuned out because she thought if she asked or talked about you, I would be upset."

"How did you find out about it?"

"A little girl in her class heard the other girl yelling at her, Olivia was her name I believe. She told her Mother and her Mother came and told me. I told Santana that I would love her even if she wanted pictures of you, but she just shook her head."

"That's…that's terrible." Sofiel whispered.

"It is, but she still wants you to be her Mother. I can feel it, I can see if when other people talk about their Mom's."

"What she like?" The Angel asked. She wanted to know her daughter, she wanted to be her Mother and the first step was to talk to Lucifer and then her. The pale woman turned to stare at Lucifer. He was gaining color back, rosing in the cheeks. Nurse Alma had changed his bandage and checked the flow of poison to make sure it hadn't moved. He cocked his head, slightly confused.

"'What was she like'?" He parroted back to her, squinting his eyes slightly and furrowing his eye brows.

She chuckled. "As a child. Was she quiet, loud? Did she like to read? To draw? To color? What was she like?"

"She was very loud." He laughed, face crinkling at the image of his young daughter yelling up a storm, running throughout the castle. "You could never get her to sit still and if you could, she would yell and yell and knock things over."

"A free spirit."

He nodded. "I suppose you could say that."

"What would you say?" She asked him, smiling as she rested her chin on her fist.

"Restless. Uncomfortable. Pained." He shrugged naming off a few.

"She looks fine now." Sofiel said, pointing to Santana on the other side of the room. It was true, if you could look past the blood and sweat and general grossness, their daughter had an aura of calm about her.

"She does. Because of Brittany." Lucifer told her. "Since she met Brittany, she's been more prone to sit down and relax rather than jumping around getting into everyone's hair."

She let out a small laugh and nodded, understanding what he was saying. "Soulmates."

"Soulmates." He agreed. It was silent for a minute when he said, "She liked to draw."

"Hmm?" Sofiel came out of her own thoughts. Thinking of her daughter physically hurting and not knowing why hurt _her_ to even think about.

"Santana? She loves to draw." He repeated. "She's amazing, but she'd tell you otherwise." He chuckled and rolled his red orbs. "That girl could draw circles around all of us and no one can get a compliment into that thick head of hers." Smiling at Sofiel, he said, "Maybe she can show you some of her works when she's healed up."

Sofiel smiled back. "I'd love that." She said. "Does she play any instruments?"

"Piano." The King of Darkness nodded, thinking about how well his daughter played the large instrument. The Angel's face brightened at his word. Sofiel played piano and learning that her daughter played piano as well was something she could use as a bonding agent.

"I play piano." Sofiel told him.

"I know."

"You remembered?" Though it came out more a statement than a question, he still felt the corners of his mouth drop.

"You think I'd forget?" Seeing the wounded look on his face, she shook her head back and forth feverishly, trying to backtrack with her words.

"No, no! I didn't, I swear. I just thought that after all this time that…"Stopping to realize that those words didn't help her at all, Sofiel took his hand in both of hers. "It's been so long, Lucifer. Almost twenty years since we have been together, that long plus some time since we had time to be carefree."

"That doesn't mean I would forget one of your greatest passions." He was nearly pouting and it was all Sofiel could do not to laugh.

"I know, I know. It's been a long day, let me have a few slip ups." She pleaded him, giving him puppy dog eyes and he nodded immediately, never being able to say no to her when she made that face. "Still works like a charm." The Angel grinned.

"That's cheating." He said with a pointed look.

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Nope."

"Yeah."

"Uh-uh."

"Uh-huh."

"We're arguing like children."

"Just like old times then."

She bit her lip before taking the plunge to ask him. "Are we still married?" She blurted out before mentally hitting herself. That was the most graceless thing she had ever said. Crossing her eyes, she waited for him to answer.

He blinked. "Depends."

"On what?" She questioned.

"On if you still want to be married." He countered. He didn't need to tell her that he was freaking out that she wouldn't want to still be together. He knew that even though it had been almost eighteen years since he had seen her, she could still read him like a book. His daughter must have inherited that ability from her because they were the only two who could figure him out.

She stood and placed a soft hand on his prickling skin. He leaned into the touch that he adored so long ago and missed achingly every day. He brought up the hand she wasn't holding and held her hand to his face, willing her never to part from him again. Closing his eyes, he felt her forehead on his. "Of course I do. I…I don't think I could ever love anyone the way I love you."

He let out a short burst of a laugh. "I could never,_ ever_ love anyone after loving you. Being with you brought back my humanity or brought forth my humanity, something I never knew I had. Being with you, I felt loved in such a way that I would never have found in an arranged marriage my Mother and Father wanted me to have."

"Does this mean we're still married though?" She was uncertain. "Isn't there something in a book or something that says that if we haven't seen each other in so long that the marriage is void?"

"We'll get married again if that's what you wish, but we'll have to talk to Santana." He said, moving his head up to kiss her forehead. "She's a big part of this and a big part of our lives. And if she agrees, you'll have the entire Underworld behind it."

"When she wakes." Sofiel consented, smiling at the feel of his hot lips on her cool skin.

"I'm sure she'll have no problem with it Sofie." Lucifer reassured her, kissing her temple gently.

"I hope not." The Angel was nervous that her daughter wouldn't accept the reunion between her parents. She highly doubted that the teenager would object to her Father's happiness, but all teenagers were unpredictable.

"She won't. She'll be excited. Trust me." He placed a kiss on the corner of her mouth. All thought left her brain, feeling him so close after so long was doing things to her she shouldn't be feeling with her daughter and her daughter's girlfriend in the same room, let alone injured soldiers lying in their own white beds.

"Lucifer, you need to-" He cut her off by pressing his lips squarely on hers. Not wanting to waste a minute of this moment, she wrapped one arm around his neck to pull him closer in. He smirked into the kiss. Kissing back, she nipped at his lower lip. He quietly groaned and was about to let his tongue dart out of his mouth when he heard and giggle and a grossed out moan.

"Hey, Papa! Get a room! I don't need to see my parents having sexy times in the same room me and Britts are in." Santana had her eye cracked open and Brittany pushed her face into her girlfriend's chest, trying to stop the giggles that were erupting from her throat.

**TBC…**


	25. Chapter 24

**Title:** Princess of Darkness  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Glee  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Santana/Brittany  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Yes, but nothing major.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>They were all mythical. Some were more obvious than others, like Finn, he was the son of a Giant, or Tina, she was the daughter of a Vampire, or even Brittany, the daughter of an Angel. And others were a bit more challenging, like Quinn, she was the daughter of a Fairy, or Artie, a son of a Wizard.  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I'm an asshole for making you all wait so long, but I'm on Spring Break, so… :D I want to thank all of you for your support and dedication to this story that really wasn't suppose to turn into what it became, but because of all you who favorited, alerted, and reviewed, I was inspired and I will forever be grateful for all of you. :)

This is the final chapter.

Look out for little one shots and maybe, possibly a sequel of some sort called _Only in my Nightmares_ that was inspired by the kind reviewer _KonstantineXIII._

**Disclaimer: **Nope, not today, nor tomorrow, but…Just no.

/

"_Santana!" She looked around the field in which she stood, searching for the one that called her name. It was the battle field, except no one was there. No Angels, no Demons, no Underworlders, no Upperlanders. No blood, no discarded weapons, no tall wall of blue fire. Santana stood in the darkened fields by herself._

_Turning in a full circle, the Princess scratched the back of her head, confusedly blinking both eyes. "What the-" Her left hand flew to her left eye, poking and prodding to check for the wound that stole her eyesight. "This must be a dream." She murmured. "It has to be."_

"_Only a little bit." A voice behind her chuckled. Santana swiftly spun around and gasped at all the creatures that stood there. The nurses from her birth, side by side, arms linked. The warriors from the First Realm War, broken armor mended to look brand new. Warriors from the Second Realm War, smiling widely at her, some of the younger ones waving ecstatically. Her Granddad and Grams, the hard looks they often wore around her gone replaced with looks of intense pride._

_And in the front of all of them, Olivia._

"_But-but you're all dead." She glanced around before moving her eyes back to a grinning Olivia. _

"_Yeah, thanks for reminding us." The pale Siren laughed so Santana would know that it was no hard feelings. After the soft laughter faded, Olivia fixed her dark eyes on Santana's. "We thought we were going to be stuck here forever and day."_

"_In limbo?" This limbo was so different than her own that the Princess had to take another glance around and sure enough, a indigo-black hand lurked in the distance, ready to take all the souls in one final swoop. _

"_In the In Between." Olivia answered, seeing her attention on the threat waiting for them. She didn't explain what they were, they knew the Princess of Darkness knew all about them and had met them on several occasions. If anything, the spirits of the dead were intruding on a meet up between the long time frenemies. "Most of us died before our times."_

_Santana faced Olivia once more, a look of guilt painted across her features. "I-"_

"_Don't you dare apologize." She said sternly, losing the smile that graced her face a moment before. "Even when we knew we were going to die, we kept fighting, because that's what the Underworld does. Always loyal, always supporting. You protected us and we returned the favor."_

"_That doesn't mean anything, if the war hadn't happened, most of you would still be alive."_

"_Do you know why we get to move on? Now, of all times? All of us?" When Santana shook her head, the Siren gave her a half smile. "Because you sacrificed yourself to save us, to save our friends and families. I don't quite understand all of it," she waved her hand around, chuckling. "But your willingness to die was some sort of key or code or something that opened the gate for us to pass on."_

"_You get to go to the next world." The Princess whispered._

"_We get to go to the next world." Olivia repeated, grinning. "We wanted to thank you for everything, but the only way to contact you was through your dreams and let me tell you, you don't sleep often." She joked. Silence surrounded them before Olivia reached forward suddenly and hugged Santana tightly._

_Taken aback by the action, Santana pat the girl's back, hearing a soft, "My greatest fear was to die alone. Thanks for not letting me" before Santana's body jolted._

Sitting up in the cot that contained her and her soulmate, Santana had to calm her breathing. Luckily no one around noticed that she had awaken and was breathing like she had run a marathon. The Princess glanced at the blonde Angel to make sure she was still asleep, knowing the day had been long for her too. She sighed in relief at the peaceful features on Brittany's face.

Slipping with surprising ease from Brittany's hold, Santana kissed the Angel's forehead, letting her lips linger for a brief second before pulling away and draping a nearby blanket over the sleeping girl. She stood still for a second, close to the bed in case she were to fall, she was instantly reminded of her wounds.

The arrow wounds on her arm, thigh, and abdomen dully throbbed, but that the feel of her skin stretching around the holes, she could tell that they had finally stopped bleeding. Her body ached all over, mostly in her back where her wings folded close to her, but were still out. Warily, she tried to blink open her left eye. At the quick, sharp sting that followed the attempted action, Santana stopped trying, pressing the palm of her left hand to her eye to push the pain away.

Holding in a hiss, she managed to leave the room with no one seeing her and limped around the castle. Once Santana reached her room, she pulled out her sketch book and pouch of drawing tools. She held them close as she made her way out of the castle, walking past doorways that contained her girlfriend's friends sleeping, piled in different beds.

Outside, she could see the wall still in place and everyone still on their own sides. It surprised her to see the Angel's still in the Underworld, she didn't know if that was one of the side effects of the fire wall, or they just chose to stay. She stretched her midnight wings gently, flapping them experimentally as she walked to a large rock that she used to always sit on.

She overlooked everyone in the field from that rock and saw tents propped up on both sides, medical tents. Flipping her book open to a fresh page, she pulled a pencil from her zip-up bag and closed her eye.

Feeling the cool breeze caress her being, the Princess dropped her pencil to the paper and began drawing. The pencil moved in a large arc and several circles followed it. She didn't know what she was drawing, it was the joys of Blind Art. She didn't have to know because her body knew, her pencil knew, her essence knew.

A crunch behind her tickled the shell of her ear and she blinked open her right eye, carefully sniffing the air to see who was behind her. It was an unfamiliar scent, but not one she didn't know completely. When the other woman took a seat on her right side and said nothing, Santana stopped drawing, not looking at her.

"Hi." The woman said, bringing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms snuggly around them.

"Hey." Santana said back, still sitting crisscross with her sketch book on her left knee. It was quiet for a few minutes, the other woman not knowing what to say and Santana not wanting to bring up something with her that would be upsetting, to either of them.

"You really shouldn't be out here." The woman finally said. Santana could see her cringe out of the corner of her eye, making the left corner of her mouth raise involuntarily. "I'm not trying to act like your parent-"

She interrupted with a simple, "Why?"

"Well, it has been a long time, I didn't know if I had the right." Sofiel said, voice strangely soft. Watching her daughter look straight forward at the people of the Realm. Glancing at her sketch pad, she was amazed to see the hundreds of people look back at her, many she was able to remember from the First Realm War. She started to ask something, but was cut off.

"You do."

"Do?" Sofiel looked back at the right side of Santana's face, still dirty with sweat and blood. Santana's eye that was identical to her own slid to the right to look at the Angel out of the corner of her eyes.

"Have the right to be my parent."

"Oh." Sofiel tried to fight back the smile, not wanting her daughter to think her silly for being happy over something so little. "Okay." She nodded. Remembering the drawing in the sketch book, Sofiel asked, "What were you drawing?"

"The In Between."

"But that looks nothing like where we were."

"That's because it's not my In Between." The Princess told her, finally turning her head to look at her Mother. The Angel's white wings were doing the same as her own, folding close. Santana made a mental note to ask Brittany about that later. Her Mother's chestnut ringlets jostled gently in the breeze while her brown orbs sparkled with confusion and a touch of awe.

"Whose is it then?" Sofiel asked, thankful that Santana was now staring at her directly. She knew she should get her daughter back inside to get cleaned up and to clean up her injuries, but just sitting here, talking to her with no threat of death hanging over their heads, it was pleasant.

"Theirs." She titled her head to her side of the fire wall. "My people. Their In Between where they've been since the First Realm War up until now."

"Where are they now?" She didn't ask how she saw them or if she really had seen them, obviously she had because there were people in her art work that she had never met, she was just curious to her daughter's inner workings.

"The next world." The way she said it made Sofiel take it as a moment of silence to the people who passed before her and alongside her. "What do I call you?" Santana suddenly asked, titling her head.

"Huh?"

"I mean, what do I call you? Miss Sofiel? Mrs. Sofiel? Just Sofiel? What?"

The Angel tried to not show how her heart broke slightly that 'Mom' was not on that list, but she gave her daughter a shaky smile. "Anything you're comfortable with." Santana narrowed her eye a smidge and pursed her lips, before nodding her head. "You should probably go inside. You haven't been checked out yet and I'm sure Brittany would be worried" _frantic_ they both thought "if she wakes without you in sight."

Santana nodded again with a softened face and closed her book. Slowly getting off the rock, she made her way back up the path. Turning around as she reached the door, she saw Sofiel still on the rock, watching her Underworlders like she had done a bit ago. "Hey!" The Princess called. She waited until the Angel faced her. Santana smiled at her Mother. "You should come in too. Dad will freak when he wakes up."

"In a bit." Sofiel called back, returning the smile that lit up her child's face.

"Okay, see you in a bit Mom." Santana quickly disappeared from sight, not wanting to see Sofiel's face at the drop of the 'M' word. Sofiel's mouth went agape and tears steadily fell from her eyes.

/

Walking through the door of the infirmary, Santana was wrapped in a hug by a blonde Fairy. It wasn't the blonde she expected, but Quinn was a pretty good friend to Brittany, so it was close enough. She lightly hugged the girl back, stiffening lightly when she felt wetness on her neck. Looking around, she pulled Quinn into the hallway to let her cry in privacy.

"I'm sorry, I just… Shit, Santana, you _died_!" The Fairy pulled away enough for the Darkness to see her eyes took on a somber blue hue. Santana rubbed her back like she would Brittany and waited for the other girl to start talking again. "And then you were alive, but she had to get the poison out and you were screaming like we were _killing_ you and, fuck." She took a deep breath to calm down. "You broke your promise."

"I know." She agreed because she had. She promised to Quinn that she wouldn't hurt Brittany and she broke it several times in one day. "I'm sorry and I'm sorry you had to see all that."

"It doesn't matter. I have a new promise you have to make."

Santana raised an eyebrow. "Okay, I'll bite. What is it?"

"Promise not to die again."

Santana stuck her hand out in between them and without hesitation Quinn placed her pale hand in Santana's tanned one. "I promise that I will never die again."

"Good." Quinn smiled and stepped away from the Princess.

"Yeah." Seeing Quinn glance down the hallway every couple of seconds, Santana laughed. "Go on, you can leave." Quinn grinned and began to walk down the hallway. "Tell the Dwarf I said hi." The Princess snorted in good humor at the look of shock on the Fairy's face. "I'm not completely blind, I see the Lady-Lovin'-Looks she sends you and you react like the Hamburglar after a successful outing."

Santana left Quinn in the hall and stepped back into the infirmary. Nurse Alma was waiting for her with a clean bed and a ton of medical supplies next to it. The Princess groaned and sluggishly dragged her feet to her caretaker. "Wipe that look off your face Spitfire. You knew this was coming."

"I know, that doesn't mean I have to like it."

/

"Ouch!" Brittany shifted in the bed at her lover's pained cry.

"It's the last one, stop being a baby." Nurse Alma's voice responded with no patience. Brittany blinked opened her eyes after feeling around and not feeling Santana's overly warm body and not smelling Santana's smoky scent. Rubbing her eyes as she sat up, she glanced around the room. She saw her Princess sitting on a bed, scrubbed clean of dirty, blood, and sweat, injuries wrapped carefully in new bandages.

From the looks of it, Santana seemed to be more white with the cloth bandages than tan. Nurse Alma stood, a small sponge drenched in some sort of liquid in hand, over Santana, holding the squirming creature's chin so she could dab the sponge on the cut across her eye. "It's the last one, but it seems to hurt more than the rest."

"Santana. Sit still." The Princess did so, allowing the Nurse to press the sponge to her eye lid. She released a loud hiss and tried to pull back, but Nurse Alma's grip on her chin was too strong. Brittany jumped out of bed to be at Santana's side. She grabbed her girlfriend's hand, kissing the knuckles feather light.

"Britt?" She asked, her eyes still closed tightly.

"Yeah baby, it's me." She held her hand for the next five minutes, wincing at the look of the wound. She ran her thumb over Santana's fingers, kissing each knuckle from left to right and back again, hoping to distract her from the pain in her eye. When Nurse Alma pried the left eyelid apart to clean inside the eye, Brittany left her lips on the back of the Princess' hand.

After a minute, Nurse Alma dropped a different little sponge into a small bowl with liquid that was tinted pink. The old Demon took a rectangular piece of gauze and taped it down Santana's face, over her eye and half way down her cheek. "Almost done, I just need you to wear this." She pulled a little black eye patch from her bag and placed it around Santana's head, gently dropping it on her bad eye. "We'll get you a cooler one later, but for now, you are a pirate."

"Later? Will she always have to wear one?" Brittany asked as Santana blinked and felt the eye patch.

"At this point in time, I do not believe she will ever see out of that eye again." Nurse Alma said sadly. "We'll have to wait until it has healed more, but…"

"Thank you Nurse Alma." She nodded and walked away to check on Bael. "Are you…okay with that?"

"You having an eye patch?" At Santana's slight tilt of head, Brittany smiled and kissed the middle of the plain black eye patch then Santana's lips. "I think I am. Scars are sexy and an eye patch? I don't know how I'll keep myself off of you."

"You'll have to manage." Santana chuckled. "I feel like my Mom will be trying to spend a lot of 'quality' time with me and Dad. Plus your parents must be worried, so the chances of you and me getting any anytime soo-"

"Oh my god, I forgot about my parents!" Brittany exclaimed, her eyes widening. "Oh my god, my Dad-"

"Is just fine." Brittany spun around to see Sofiel smiling at her. "Your Father didn't fight today." The blonde let go of Santana's hand and rushed over to her girlfriend's Mother.

"How do you know?" She asked eagerly.

"Calm down. I stopped by your house before I left to come down during the battle. I told them not to leave the Upperlands. If they listened, they should be fine." The older Angel pat her younger woman on her shoulder in reassurance.

"How much of that conversation did you hear?" Brittany asked after a moment of relief.

"Way, _way_ more than I needed to." She crossed her eyes and started to walk over to her husband who was talking with Adramelech. Brittany looked at Santana, a bright pink blush splashed across her cheeks making Santana laugh and beckon her closer.

"Let her be a Mom for a bit. At least until the end of the week." The Princess shrugged lying on the bed. After few seconds, she pulled Brittany to lay down with her. She wanted sleep in her own bed, but she knew better than to ask because Nurse Alma would want to keep an eye on her and her job would be harder than necessary if she was in a different room than all the other patients.

"What happens at the end of the week?" Brittany asked, bringing the blanket close to them and snuggling into Santana's now only bandaged chest.

"Dad will be able to do strenuous activity without the worry of poison." Santana grinned.

**The End**


End file.
